


Wicked Re-Loaded

by DonnaJossee



Category: Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 80,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaJossee/pseuds/DonnaJossee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Doctor Harleen Quinzel and the infamous Clown Prince of Crime, started as Doctor/Patient and worked their way up to King and Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_ Prologue  _ **

_Months. It had been months since Harleen Quinzel had graduated college, Hadlynn Duchess Quinzel had graduated high school and months since the two had even talked._

_But here the youngest Quinzel was, bags in both hands, tears in her eyes, pleading in her voice. Pleading._

_Harleen had always had a soft spot for Hadlynn, but in the passed few years, the eighteen year old had put both her and her parents through a storm of worry. Hadlynn wasn't like anyone she'd ever met._

_She was truly an addict of drugs and alcohol by the time she was seventeen. Of course she kept good grades, she was never arrested for her crazy party schemes, but she was caught many times in their own household, whether it be completely stoned or utterly wasted. But she didn't need her little sister's mayhem right now._

_Tomorrow, only tomorrow she started her sessions with The Joker! And her sister surely wouldn't let her sleep, and she needed sleep, especially for tomorrow._

_She needed to be alert, very, very alert. If she even yawned she knew her manipulative and conniving patient would take advantage of her tired state and twist himself into her head with ease._

_No. No. No. Hadlynn could sleep outside the door if she needed to, but she sure wasn't getting in Harleen's apartment to raise hell._


	2. Balloons

**_ Balloon's _ **

Hadlynn stood there in front of her older sister, everything she owned feeling like bricks. Her mother had just kicked her out, her father practically disowned her and she thought to herself:

Why the hell not go live with Harleen?

She knew her sister was working with all sorts of people everyday at Arkham Assylum so why would she find what her sister did foreign? She should have been used to all kinds of addicts and junkies.

Her sister, Harleen, had her lips pursed and her arms crossed in thought, her glasses slightly down her nose and her work cloths still hugged her body. She looked tired, or pissed? She couldn't tell but she could definitely smell cigarette smoke which meant only one thing:

Her sister was stressed.

Harleen sighed and rubbed her face as Hadlynn waited patiently for her to respond.

"You have five seconds to either come in and go to bed or get the hell off my door step like a damn puppy." Harleen snapped, stepping back to give her sister room to walk through the door way. Hadlynn cautiously came through the door. "I highly suggest you go to the guest bed room, but keep your stuff in your bags, we'll discuss your issues tomorrow night when I get back from work since I am an adult now with bigger problems than my sisters constant drug and alcohol abuse to worry about. So if you would be so kind as to go to bed and stay there until I leave for work, it'd be great." She walks to her bedroom and slams the door, waiting to hear Hadlynn shut the guest bed room's door and go to bed.

"What the fuck is her damn problem?" Hadlynn asks herself aloud as she pulls the sheets from the guest bed back and goes to lay down.

It was eight o'clock on the dot when Harleen had heard the knock at her door. She took a deep breath and braced herself, trying to get a grip on the shutter that tore through her. Once she got to the door she almost passed out. The Joker, not the guard, was the one who was waiting for her to come to the door. He was in cuffs of course, but usually the guards are the ones who lead the inmates, not vise versa. His wide, shining smile and bright, neon green locks made her dizzy as she stepped aside and ushered him into the room.

"Get us if he gives you trouble...he will give you trouble." the guard assures her and she nods slowly, already being prepared for the worst with this particular patient.

Joker paced the room, he didn't sit down, which startled her but she wanted her patients to feel comfortable, which is why she refused to have any boundaries or lines drawn in her room. She wanted them to feel as free as they could feel, considering their circumstances. She clears her throat to speak but he cuts her short.

"The second time I ever killed someone, I was in this very room." he informs her and she furrows a brow. "Oh how rude of me," he drops his hand cuffs easily, making her take several steps away from him as he scoffs with raised brows, well where his brows would be if they weren't gone completely. "I'm-"

"I know very well who you are." she replies sharply and he pulls his extended hand back. "Now, Mister Joker, if you would please sit down, walk around, pace whatever you want, and tell me anything that you want to." she slowly walks to her desk, not taking her eyes from him as she gets a pen and opens his file, pushing her glasses up a little.

"Before I was interrupted," he side glances her and she looks up to where he walks around her room. "I was thirty I believe, the doctor's name was Towns, and oh she was a pretty little thing..." he looks to Harleen with a grin. "like yourself."

"Mister Joker, tha-"

"Inappropriate to compliment my doctor, I know. She told me millions upon millions of times." he rolls his eyes. "But I'm a man of fine tastes! I have to show my appreciation for such beauty in a dirty old place like this!" he tells her and she has to keep herself from nodding in understanding. "Anyway, this doctor I killed was very...odd." he explains.

"How so?" Harleen props her chin on her hands.

"Hmm." Joker scoffs, glad that he's gotten the blondes interest. "She was married."

"And? How is that odd? It's very normal to see a doctor married, is it not?"

"Oh no no no, there are inmates here who are still married, that wasn't the odd part."

"Then what was so odd about this doctor, Mister Joker?" Harleen asks him and he walks to her slowly, eventually standing a few feet from her desk.

"She never wore her ring." he looks to her and she shrugs.

"Perhaps the safety policy didn't want doctors wearing any jewelry at the time."

"Let me restate that," he thinks for a moment. "she never wore her ring around me." his voice gets a tad darker and Harleen's brows shoot up after picking up on what he was saying.

"And you thought that might've meant anything?" she asks him.

"What woman wears her wedding ring throughout every session with all her other male patients but one?"

"A woman who doesn't want her throat slit by the diamond on her wedding ring." She retorts and he looks to her with narrowed eyes.

"I wasn't that dangerous then as I am now, Doc." he says smoothly and she scoffs.

"Yes I am sure you were the absolute sweetest you could possibly be, Mister Joker."

"I was very sweet!" he argues, clearly amused. "To her at least."

"And why just her? Why not everyone in the facility? You could've gotten out earlier if you'd been on good behavior."

"I don't do sweet to just anyone." he shakes his head slightly and she licks her lips. "She was an absolute doll, I'll tell you! Gorgeous face, gorgeous, hair, gorgeous body, gorgeous laugh! All of it! Absolutely perfect!" he beamed happily and Harleen was lost in thought, noticing he spoke so highly of this doctor, yet he murdered her in her own office.

"Why did you murder her?"

"I'm getting to that part." he says quickly. "She was probably...hmm, how old was she again?" he tries to remember. "Ah! Yes she was twenty-eight, very successful by the way, anyway there I was a beaten up, chewed up and spit out, broken man. Laughing because he was scared of his own shadow in such a place as this, even though he knew he deserved to be in here for killing a poor homeless person right in front of a damned cop, which by the way, I still can not believe I used to be that dumb! Anyway, back to the story, I'm depressed, I'm laughing, I'm bakin' soda white, I'm doped up on pain killers half the time, completely unlovable in my head and in walks this beautiful angle, brown hair, golden skin, brown eyes, perfect! And she's understanding to me! When other doctors would tell me 'you shouldn't feel joy in killing or harming people Joker' she'd laugh at my story about killing for the first time, my hopes of becoming someone everyone feared and respected poured out into this room, written down into her notes for her own personal enjoyment. She became the only doctor I ever wanted to see, ever wanted to talk to."

"You liked this doctor?" Harleen had to work very hard to imagine The Joker having a boy like crush on anybody.

"I loved this doctor." he smiles sinisterly, his teeth metal and shining.

"You loved her, but you killed her?" Harleen could feel the edge of a head ache coming on and he rolls his eyes with a groan.

"I'm getting to the-"

"Quinzel?" a guard interrupts the two and Harleen rises from her desk as Joker sits in the chair quickly putting his cuffs on. "Sessions over." he tells her and she looks at her watch.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Mister Joker?" Harleen raises a brow as he's lead to the door by the guard. He looks back at her with wide blue eyes. "I'd like to hear the rest of that story next time." she tells him and he grins wickedly.

"And so you will." he says lowly, the guard walking him out and closing the door.


	3. Bonkers

_**Bonkers**  
mad; crazy _

Once Harleen was done with her patient Edward Nygma, right around lunch, she pulled out every file she could manage to find on a small list of patients that she had made throughout Ed's riddles and stories of extravagant crimes he and a set group of his buddies managed to pull off before all getting sent here. Joker, not to her surprise, was one of them. Along with Pamela Easley, former D.A.; Harvey Dent, and Oswald Cobblepot; who was no longer living a full life of crime but had very recently been apart of a raid throughout his restaurant, he was cleared very soon after it was proven that all the cocaine wasn't even his, nor was he selling it. She already could guess who pulled the cruel prank to the old man without looking back on Joker's case file to see the list of monstrous things he's done.

She hadn't really gotten a chance to be a doctor to Pamela Easley just yet. But she knew she would eventually be assigned to her because Dr. Arkham had warned her about who all would be sitting in her office within the next six months. She was ready to meet Dent already, she'd never really met someone with a split personality, not even at Arkham yet. Only criminal intelligence who honestly didn't quite have the time for another person telling them what to do had been seen by her. The thought of these well known lunatics only being six feet away from her should be terrifying her, shouldn't it? But it wasn't. She was used to hearing about what these inmates have done, particularly Joker. They'd break some of their doctors, force them to retire early by just grinning to them. One doctor, who was at Arkham only a few months before Harleen had arrived, had a heart attack after a patient they called 'Killer Croc' sat in complete silence for the whole session.

Harleen had already proved to be stronger than that guy. She felt as if she could have a heart attack once Joker started getting closer to her desk, but kept his distance. She figured he didn't want to scare her off just yet.

She quickly opened Pamela's case file and somewhat admiration flowed through her. This woman honestly wasn't insane. She was very stubborn, yes, but she wasn't insane the least bit! All of her crimes were strictly to protect the environment for god sakes. Yes, she had killed people, hypnotized some, emotionally damaged and traumatized others every now and then but it was all for one cause she was very passionate about. Harleen smiled, already assuming Ms. Easley was a sort of feminist in a way. Now she wasn't excited to be the woman's doctor, not like she was excited to be assigned Joker, oh no. She was happy to be Poison Ivy's doctor. Honored in a way, she didn't agree with how the patient handled her problems, but she admired how passionate she was about something she truly cared for. She wouldn't dare justify anything that hurts or kills others, unless it was truly called for.

Harleen glanced over everything in Ivy's file, seeing many side notes that in themselves, made her have at least a dozen questions.

*Does not get along well with The Joker

Was dated a year back.

*Really, Does NOT get along well with The Joker

Marked several months back.

All of the notes were all the same except a few, very recently actually.

*Keeps asking about new Doctor (Dr. Harleen Quinzel)

*Shows lots of interest in Dr. Quinzel

Harley looked back on Joker's file as well with furrowed brows.

*Shows lot's of interest in Doctor Quinzel, threatened Pamela Easley today

Had she really been that interesting to inmates? With one glance back to Ivy's side notes, she almost spits her tea everywhere and chuckles at what it states.

*Got into a fist fight with The Joker...truly looks perfectly fine compared to what she should look like.

*Seems Ms. Pamela is a fireball- try not to provoke

She made a mental note to ask both Ivy and Joker about that fight once she sees them.

The moment she got back into her apartment, she stood in silence, horror consuming her. There on the couch, was her baby sister shoving her tongue down a young mans throat, completely ignoring the fact that Harleen had came into the room.

She cleared her throat, immediately wanting her sister out once again, but held in her anger. Hadlynn eventually pulls away from the boy...or man really, and looks to her sister.

"Hadlynn may I talk with you? It's urgent." Harleen puts her bag down and walks to her room angrily.

"Be right back." Hadlynn assures the guy and Harleen raises a brow.

Once they're in Harleen's room, she feels the restraints of her anger completely obliterate.

"What the hell is that- that mess in my living room?!" She explodes and Hadlynn tries to keep a smile from appearing.

"Nathan?" She crosses her arms. "He's really nice, Harley, you should actually try talking to him other than referring to him the way you would a dog."

"Nathan? You mean the same Nathan that got you hooked on all the shit you're mostly too high on to function?" Anger boils through Harleen's whole body at thought of that disgusting scum laying on her couch, even being in her apartment. Hadlynn stays quiet, confirming Harleen's question and she rubs her forehead, not wanting to slap her sister but wanting to at the same time. "I need him out of my apartment. Now." she hisses and Haldynn's face falls.

"But, Harley, he-"

"Ruined my baby sister. He leaves, now. If you have a problem then go join him, okay?" she snaps to her and Hadlynn grits her teeth.

"I don't understand why you're trying to mom all of the sudden, but cut the shit, it's really getting unbearable." She storms out of the room and Harleen feels herself wanting to go after her sister and apologize, but she knows that this is necessary tough love.

There's no telling what they've done while she was at work. Everytime she's asked Hadlynn if she's had sex or not she always replies with 'no' and then goes on to explain that she doesn't want to get too attached to anyone if she's not going to spend the rest of her life with them. Which is understandable but I never knew if it was the truth, or if she was telling me what I wanted to hear.

The rest of that night was spent going through more files, writing down more notes in Joker's case file, trying to eat some dinner, then trying to get Hadlynn to eat some dinner, to no avail.

"How was your night last night, Doc?" Joker asks me once the door is shut and I cross my arms.

"Stressful. Yours?" I raise a brow and he pokes his lip out sarcastically.

"Is the pressure of having to baby sit a mad man already getting too stressful for you to handle?" he grins and I roll my jaw.

"You aren't the one I'm having problems baby sitting, believe it or not." I write in my notes:

Smart ass

"Who else are you baby sitting other than the good people here at the Asylum?"

"You were telling me a story on how you murdered your first doctor here at Arkham. Want to continue?" I ignore his question and he narrows his eyes and licks his lips.

"But now I'd much rather here a story from you!" he tells me and I sigh.

"Mister Joker, this isn't for my pleasure. These sessions aren't to benefit me. They're to help you, now if we just talk about me rather than you then what good will that be to you?" I ask him and he puts a hand to his chest.

"I like to know a little bit about my doctors before I tell them my deepest darkest secrets, Harleen." he steps to me.

"Dr. Quinzel." I correct him and he smiles lightly. "Now, you can either finish your story or get the hell out of my office." His eyes widen with a sudden fascination.

"Why are you so snappy today, Dear Harleen? Where is your good Doctor patience!" he looks to me with amusement.

"I don't have any patience today." I get up from my chair and walk to the door to get the guards but he grabs my wrist and I turn to him quickly, ready to slap him for touching me in such a manner.

"Good thing I just so happen to have plenty today or you'd be dead." he grits to me with a grin. "I didn't mean to upset you, although you do look very lovely when you're upset." he still has my wrist in his hand and I snatch away and walk back to my desk. "Alright, alright. If you insist, I'll tell you what happened." he sighs, walking back to where he was pacing before. "I eventually open up to this beautiful creature of a woman, even getting emotional every now and then!" I furrow my brows at though of Joker crying to his doctor about life. "It was finally a year and a half since we'd been doctor and patient and one day something just came over her." he looks to me with dark eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask him and he grins, slowly making his way to my desk.

"Hmm, she was in the exact place you're in right now, I was standing right here," he stands at the other end of my desk, looking down at me as I look up to him. "I was talking to her about something," he places his hands on my desk, almost touching my own hands as his face is only inches from mine. "and she just...grabs me." he whispers with a chuckle and steps back quickly, beginning to laugh. "Oh I was so shocked! I remember thinking 'what the hell has come over this woman!' I truly didn't understand it one bit, Doc." he calms down. "It was only a simple kiss that day, it was weird to me honestly. The last time I had kissed anyone the way she'd kissed me was two years before that and it was my wi-" he stops himself before continuing and my brows raise.

"Your what?" I ask him and he looks to me.

"No one."

"You were about to say wife, weren't you? It never said anything about you being married once before Mister Joker."

"I was never married." he tells me, somewhat confused.

"You just said-"

"I was never married!" he exclaims and I jump a little. It wasn't sarcastic yell or enthusiasm, he was legitimately angry now.

"Okay." I nod, trying to get him to calm down.

"I think it would be best if I go." he tells me after a moment of silence.

"Why?" I furrow my brows, standing.

"Because if I stay in here a moment longer with you and your nagging I'll hurt you, very badly, and I quite frankly don't want to do that just yet." he tells me, and I feel my heart beat quicken.

"Neither do I." I walk to the door and usher for the guard.

"Leaving early today?" He asks me and Joker both as he grabs his arm to pull him out the room.

"Me and Harleen aren't seeing eye to eye very well today, are we, Doc?" Joker winks to me and I slam my door, already wanting to go home, but it's only eight twenty in the morning.

 


	4. Mad

**_ Mad _ **   
_mentally ill; insane_

"You are entirely insane." Hadlynn tells Nathan as he puts a hand over his eyes and points the loaded gun to the bottle on her head. She squeezes her eyes closed and when she hears the gun shot and feels the bottle break on her head, she sighs with relief then laughs.

Harleen was still at work when she'd decided to go to her favorite part of Gotham. It was on the east side of town where the river was at, hookers almost lined every corner, all the clubs were located there including a strip joint. It was the most fun place in all the city. The most crime filled place as well. If it were night in Gotham, and at least someone didn't die, was it truly a night well spent in Gotham? No. It wasn't. Nathan taught her that, who learned that from the clown prince of crime himself. Hadlynn had found out very recently that Nathan worked for The Joker, that he was in his 'family' in a way. She hated the thought of him working for someone so unpredictable, but he'd been with Joker for almost nine years. The three years her and Nathan had been together were secretive in a way. Nathan didn't tell Hadlynn anything but his age and his middle name for so long, in the passed month everything kind of poured out. In one night, actually. It was horrid.

She was at his apartment having a drink and a cigarette. He hadn't touched his drink at all, he hadn't even looked at her at all either. He was very distant, and very quiet. And if anyone knew Nathan, they knew he loved to talk. He'd talk someones ear off if they'd let him. Eventually she asked him what was wrong and it was as if hell had broken loose and had relinquished all the sin of the world into him the way he started sobbing like someone who'd just lost a friend. That's when he told her. Everything from day one. He was eighteen when he had first had his encounter with the mad clown; he was trying to buy cigarettes from the corner store when the clerk wanted to see his ID. The legal smoking age in Gotham was nineteen, so he was turned down. The clown happened to see this and went in after Nathan came out, instead of buying him cigarettes, he got one of his guys to hold a gun to the clerks head where he then demanded for every pack of cigarette's in the place. He got what he wanted and in the midst of leaving before GCPD showed up, threw about nine packs to Nathan.

"Thank me later, Kid."

Is all Joker told him before disappearing. Nathan then started searching for him. Once he found him a couple weeks later at a strip joint, Joker almost killed him until he realized who he was. When he asked him what the hell he wanted, Nathan replied:

"You told me to thank you later, Sir. I figured why not do it in person?"

This is what made Joker grow fond of him apparently because Nathan told Hadlynn that Joker always said:

"Your attitude is one of the main reason's I keep you around."

Nathan was as loyal as a golden retriever. No he wasn't Joker's bitch, he was one of the very few men Joker could count on to truly be there when he needed. Him and Jonny Frost were Joker's favorites. You fuck with Joker, you fuck with them. You fuck with them, you fuck with Joker. And Hadlynn admired that sense of loyalty and respect because that's how she and Harleen had been their whole lives.

Nathan then went on to explain his distress, stating that out of the nine years he'd worked with The Joker, he'd never seen what he saw that night. Once she'd asked what he saw, his crying eyes met hers and his face twisted. Women. Five women had been raped by thirty of Joker's guys, Joker didn't know about it until he, Nathan and Jonny all arrived. The women were strippers and all thirty of the guys had raped them, some of them did at least four times on each girl. Natha wasn't sure if Joker had ever raped anyone, he knew he probably had honestly, but the anger that he saw clear as day in the mad man, the way he'd talked to the five young women to calm them down, even helped one of them get herself together (which Nathan could never see the Joker doing such a nice thing truthfully, but he did) it was obvious Joker did sometimes have a heart, and he killed all thirty perverts within seconds, lighting them all on fire once the women were out of sight and taken home by Jonny.

Hadlynn could only imagine how bad the scene was to make Nathan so upset, he then told her that some of them were still raping the women when he and Jonny showed up with Joker only a few steps behind. He and Jonny tried to get some of the men off them, but they wouldn't listen until Joker started yelling at what he saw. She could feel herself on the verge of tears at her sobbing lovers head buried in her lap as she tried to soothe him.

"I could only think to myself, 'what the hell would I do if they were doing this to Hadlynn? What then?'" he told her and she had run a hand through his hair, feeling her heart ache for the five women who'd been put down so roughly.

"Nathan, that'll never be me. You would never let that happen to me, I know you wouldn't." She assured him but he'd just shaken his head.

"You didn't see the way some of those girls looked at us, Hady. They started raising even more hell when me and Jonny got there cause they thought we'd go at them too." he cried.

"Well now they know they can trust you both to take care of them if they need it, Nathan." she told him soothingly.

"We didn't save them, we would've if we had our guns with us but we didn't when it happened, Joker was the one who finally got em' to stop." he looks back to her.

"I'm glad he did..."

"I'm a horrible person, Hady." he licks his lips and she shook her head.

"No, you aren't."

"I kill people! I've killed people and I haven't thought twice about it but I couldn't kill a bunch of sickos who needed to die-"

"You didn't have your gun, you and Jonny tried your best, Nathan. And You aren't a horrible person for what you do."

"I work for a mad man who's out for blood."

"You're loyal to the only family you've ever known." She told him. "You're a great person, and I don't know this Jonny guy but he sounds like a good person too. You two could've joined in but instead you did the unexpected and got those girls safe."

"Joker got them safe."

"You clearly have an influence on him though. Ever thought that maybe he just saw that you and Jonny were upset so he just killed them so there wouldn't be problems?" she raised a brow and Nathan thought for a moment. "Why are you crying? Those girls are fine now, those men are dead."

"You're right." he wiped his nose and she smiled at him.

"I am, now, since you've told me all this I've gotten a minor head ache and I'm going to bed." she had kissed him goodnight and lied down, not getting any sleep.

But ever since that night, Nathan had fully opened up to her, things he'd never told her before were brought up without hesistation. It had opened up a sense of trust and security, Nathan figured that if Hadlynn didn't leave him for working for a man such as Joker, that she'd never leave him. Therefore all his demons were let loose. And she had excepted every single one as if they were her own.

Harleen got back home to find her sister wasn't there. She raised her brows, trying to keep from worrying, then she saw a note on the fridge.

I'll be back by midnight!  
-Hadlynn

Of course. Her sister never surprised her with her late night curfews, Harleen never argued with her about such things because Hadlynn was always home by midnight, no later than that. She wasn't very bright sometimes but at least she understood that nothing good happened passed midnight, especially not in Gotham.

She sighed and set her stuff down, grabbing at Joker's file because Dr. Arkham had added a lot to it today, coming into Harleen's office with a thick stack of charts and forms and notes on the clown prince.

Once she got it opened, and the pen in her hand was ready to write, she looked at the new material with a heavy heart, already seeing that he was charged with more than what he was charged for. It was the usual murder, torture, extreme prank, drug use, beating, fighting back with an officer, attempted murder, theft, auto theft, armed robbery etc. But when Harleen saw something she'd never really imagine being in Joker's profile, her heart stopped for a moment. Rape.

Rape? Of who? Joker had always seemed too composed and put together for a crime like rape. Although he was in Arkham attire 24/7, his hair always seemed done perfectly, his aura had always come across as elegant and civilized, although she knew damn well he was as far from civilized as one could be. He just seemed too...good for something so debasing and traumatizing! She didn't know if it was because he'd just had this persona of a descent human under all the crazy, or if, in her opinion, he truly didn't have to rape to get sex. And the fact that she'd just thought that made her eerie. But it was true! He was odd looking, yes, with Neon green hair, absurd tattoos, powder white skin and metal filled teeth...but in some sick way, ever since seeing him in person, she'd found him very attractive. He had confidence, intelligence, charm. The way he so easily flattered her by complimenting her the slightest, or even calling her 'Harleen' instead of 'Doc' or 'Doctor Quinzel'. She was sure as day that if he told her take her cloths off she'd do it. Not because she'd really want to, but because the man was truly hypnotizing, mesmerizing and well, exciting. He was a bad boy, right? So it was natural to think he was attractive. It's human nature to want things we're told we can't have, and she'd known The Joker was definitely something she didn't need, and she sure as hell couldn't have. She'd be locked up if someone were hearing her thoughts on the man for crying out loud! No. What was she thinking? It'd been a long day so that must've been the problem right? She was over tired and just needed to go to bed. But she couldn't.

She lay in bed, tossing and turning, only being able to think of the killer clown. Suddenly, every detail of him coming back to her. Under the Arkham shirt, she knew he was muscular. He could probably break her like a tooth pick if he wanted to. Another thought slips into her head, making her want to scream with aggravation at how easily tempted the sexual part's of her mind could be. The sudden imagining of Joker taking her on her desk, or against a wall in her office, the very animalistic side of the two only getting more gruesome, Joker actually breaking her hips at the ferocious pace he was going...Harleen snapped up in bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, trying to rid herself of the thought, to no avail. She hated this! But the deepest part's of her knew she loved it as well.

A professional would call Dr. Arkham and explain to him that they simply could not be Joker's psychiatrist any longer, but Harleen didn't want to do that.

"It's just a phase, it'll blow over very soon."

She'd reassured herself, finally going to sleep.

"You look horribly tired, Doc." The Joker's voice echoed off Harleen's office walls as the deranged clown came in as the guard shut the door. She didn't look up from her work, scared that if her eyes met his, that he'd see everything she had thought about him last night and take advantage of her almost smitten state.

Instead, she let a 'mmmhmm' out, to which he had just picked up on as not very...Harleen like. Something was bothering her, and his mind went all over the place, imagining the possibilities as to why his favorite doctor was so out of character. He'd tossed his hand cuffs to the side and made his way to her desk, leaning over to stare down at her in almost disappointment. He thought Harleen Quinzel would be the last person to bore him to death, but here the gorgeous blonde was, doing just that. He cleared his throat and she had sighed heavily, looking up to him in aggravation.

"May I help you?" She raised a brow.

She didn't want to be rude to him, but he was very agitating. She didn't dare look passed his face, if she did then she feared she'd find herself throwing her body to him, to be his for the taking just like Dr. Towns had done.

"I just thought, perhaps, we could make up to each other for getting into our little dispute yesterday." he grinned widely. "But it seems that you don't have the time for making up so-"

"I don't have anything to make up to you for, Mister Joker." she stood abruptly, looking him in the eye with no fear, this angered him. But also intrigued him. "You are the on who continuously changes the subject because you simply don't want to talk about your problems because you think you don't have any. Well, Sir, you have issues. Major issues, that I've been bending over backwards to help you with but you refuse to get help! This isn't time for me to tell you my problems, its time for you to tell me yours! And yes I look horribly tired because I am horribly tired! I'm tired of telling you to stop calling me by my first name, its Doctor Quinzel to you, by the way. I'm tired of telling you to stop complimenting me because it's highly inappropriate and completely unprofessional and for the love of god, I am tired of you avoiding my questions! Why can't you just come in here, sit down, shut the hell up and tell me about your fucking issues just like all my other patients do?! Is it that hard to do what you're supposed to do for once, Joker?!" she yelled angrily and he stared at her, blank explanation, empty, dark eyes.

He didn't know whether to slap the hell out of her or to grab her and fuck the hell out of her. He'd never had a doctor try to put him in his place in such a manner. Most of them wouldn't even look him in the eye but here this little blonde was speaking her mind with no filter. Did she not fear him? Did she not know he could snap her neck with no problem, that she was talking to one of Gotham's most feared criminals as if he was her bitch who had just fucked something up?

A spark of adrenaline shot through her eyes and it all became clear to him. She knew what she was doing, she was trying to get him angry, trying to get some kind of reaction from him. The thought of him being angry must've excited her, right? Oh it had to. He had first thought this woman was crazier than he was for screaming at him, but now he saw that she was entirely entertaining!

She was still standing there, her face didn't falter once. That's when he started to laugh. Not completely laugh, but chuckle quietly, which led to him giggling in a way, which led to laughing a little, which led to him with closed eyes, his hands propped on her desk as he laughed very loudly like the mad man he is. This was when Harleen had enough, she picked up his file and threw it to him, papers going all over the place as his laughing came to halt immediately when she went to walk to the door. Not to make the guards take him back, but to go to Dr. Arkham and quit basically. Joker had one again, she figured. She didn't want to see the hot mess killing clown anymore in her life time!

That's when he'd grabbed her again. Not by the wrist though, like last time. His long, muscular arm hooked around her waist, picked her up and slammed her onto her desk on her back. She breathed deeply, looking up to him almost shocked. He pressed a hand to her stomach, keeping her from moving. Not because he was holding her there, but because his warm hand had sent fire through her nerves and she felt paralyzed. He was angry, this much she could tell.

"This is bringing back great memories, ya know?" he said darkly. Harleen couldn't move her eyes from his. "You keep asking me why exactly I killed Doctor Towns..." he picked at a strand of Harleen's hair and she shuddered. "After that day, she started acting like the wife from hell." he growled. "I don't do well with others telling me what I will and will not do. But you see, Harley," he ran the hand on her stomach down to her hip and back up her side slowly, making her hold back a yelp. "you aren't telling me what I will and won't do...you're telling yourself what I will and will not do, aren't you?" he looks down to her, trying to keep from choking her.

She thinks for a moment. Is that really what she had been doing this whole time? Is that why it was so easy to snap on him, she thought he wouldn't hurt her for it? she decided that that's exactly what she had been doing absentmindedly.

"Because there is something telling me not to rip your throat out this second, I won't hurt you. But..." he leans down into her ear and she feels her teeth biting into her lip as his hot breath sends chills down her spine. "I will do incredibly filthy things to you the next time you speak to me like that. It's not a threat, it's a promise, Doctor Quinzel." he growls, laughing darkly as he places his cuffs back on and walks to the door.

Long after he's gone, Harleen still lays on her desk, trying to figure out what the hell came over her and why she suddenly wanted him to hurt her...


	5. Gone

**_ Gone _ **  
_in a trance or stupor, especially through exhaustion, drink, or drugs_

When Harleen returned home, she was in no mood for fighting...she wasn't in the mood for talking to anybody but Hadlynn deemed that unacceptable. Harleen had opened the door and smelt something cooking, walked into the kitchen and there was her baby sister, cooking bacon with her phone pressed to her ear.

"No, that's fine." her younger sister said to the person on the phone. "I didn't-" she rolls her eyes with a sigh as Harleen places her stuff on the couch. "I didn't say that, Nathan, I just thought..." she looked at her sister with raised brows and Harley furrowed her own. "Can I please get something out of my damn mouth before you start talking again?" She added more bacon to the pan and Harleen walked to the stove to help her sister out. "Nathan, I never said I was against it, I just said that id feel a hell of a lot better if I knew that you'd be safe. I don't have a problem with you working for him it's just very nerve racking because I-" She was cut short again by Nathan and Harleen's brows raise.

What the hell were they fighting about? They barely ever fought.

"Okay fine, if I'm being completely honest with you, baby, no. No I don't like you working for- Because I don't want to burry my boyfriend!" she suddenly explodes and Harleen jumps suddenly. "Okay, Nathan I'm not fighting with you about this, I didn't want to start a fight to begin with, all I said was that I would feel better about my boyfriend's safety if he didn't do what he did, that's all I meant by what I said. You're taking it as me threatening to leave you for it and I'm not." Harleen takes a piece of bacon from the plate and bites into it, savoring the crisp taste. "Whatever, I'm not doing this right now. Call me back when you're done pitching your man fit. Bye." she hangs up.

"What was that about?" Harleen furrowed her brows and her sister rolled her eyes.

"Men."

"You too, huh?" Harleen scoffed and Hadlynn sighed. "What'd he do?"

"I said something about his job and now he is convinced that I am going to leave him because of his line of work." Hadlynn explained and Harley smiled a little.

"What's he do? Tell it Marketer?"

"He works under Joker." She replies casually and Harleen spit her food out.

"He what?"

"He's a hit man for Joker." she repeats and Harleen's brows arch.

"You're dating a thug?" Harleen asked her sister.

"I just found out in the passed month, Harls. If I had known before we started getting serious then yes, I would've broken it off because I know how dangerous that can be."

"Yes, that can be incredibly dangerous so why are you still with him?"

"Because we've been together three years, Harleen. He's my first love, I can't just say buh bye because of something like that."

"Okay well if he truly cared for you then he should've already left you, Hadlynn."

"Excuse me?"

"You clearly don't understand how much danger he is putting you in. If someone is pissed with him because he just so happened to kill their son, or daughter, or friend or family member, you could be screwed up. Gangs don't go after the person they go after the person's family, their friends, the people they care about, and you're at the top of that list for Nathan."

Hadlynn stood there quietly, knowing everything her sister said was true. It was when tears sprung to her eyes that Harleen sighed, knowing she could've been a bit more sympathetic for the girl.

"C'mere, sis." Harleen opened her arms and her baby sister immediately wrapped her arms around her. A sob escaping her throat. "I'm sorry I yelled, I just want you safe, Hadlynn and I feel like everyday you just get yourself into more danger and one day you're just going to bite off more than you can chew." she whispered and Hadlynn nodded in understanding, tears still streaming from her face.

"It's just stressful whenever I go out with him and we get into it and screams and yells and then I come home and have you screaming and yelling at me and-"

"Shh." Harleen kissed her sisters head.

"It's just overwhelming because I'm trying to please everybody and I can't."

At two-thirty a.m. your average person would be in bed, awaiting work the next day with dread. Not Harleen Quinzel. Instead, her heels clinked on the tiled floor of the Asylum as she made her way to Joker's cell. The eerie glow of the green lights at either end of the narrow hall way only lighting the man rooms enough for her to see him laying in bed, his hands on his stomach and his face looking upward. She'd tipped a guard to give her the key that could open all cells and she sat there in hesitance, really wondering if she should give a window of freedom to the mad clown. No. She needed to know so much for her sisters sake. She put the key card into the card slot and waited as the slot flashed green, and the door slid open quietly. She quietly walked to Joker's bed, reached out to wake him but his hand came up quickly and grabbed her wrist tightly, his eyes slowly opening to look at her as a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"Just couldn't stay away could we?" he asks her in a whisper and she put a finger to her mouth, ushering him to be quiet.

"I need you to answer a few questions for me." she informed him and he clenched his jaw. "Not about you, about someone who works for you." she assured him and this peeked his interest.

Only ten minutes later the two were in her office, her door was locked in case anyone wanted to come in and question why she was there so late. She sat in her desk, Joker sat (for once) in the chair opposite from her as she finally got her things sorted out.

"Which one of my fella's has ruffled your perfect, blonde feather's, Miss Quinzel?" he asks smoothly.

"Mister Joker, technically this is not a session but you still need to refer to me as Doctor Quinzel." Harleen said to him and he raised his brows.

"This is concerning one of my men is it not?" he looked to her curiously.

"Well, yes but still-"

"Then it's strictly business, not doctor/patient disputes." he states smartly and she raised her brows.

"Ah okay so that's how it works, so sorry this is my first time talking to a Gangster about one of his low life street thugs fornicating with my eighteen year old baby sister, I don't know how to address you, your highness since this is strictly business." Harley hisses a little.

"Oh the pain you must feel that your high maintenance princess of a sister is having relations with a Gotham Thug, Miss Quinzel, I'm mortified as you are! How dare they?" he stands with sarcasm.

"Joker..." she looked to him and he smiled.

"Who is it? Which one of my guys has the balls to do such a thing?"

"Nathan. I don't know his last name but the look you're giving me right now let's me know you know damn well who I am talking about." she examined how his face had fallen a bit.

"Nathan...hmm...wasn't expecting him." he thinks a moment. "How do you know this?"

"A very distraught Hadlynn Duchess Quinzel had a mental break down because she'd found out a few weeks ago that Nathan worked for you. Now, Nathan believes that she's going to leave him for that, I want her to leave him for that; no offense, but she's decided she's not going to do that." Harleen takes her glasses off and stands before him, leaning against her desk.

"You wouldn't dare tear Romeo and Juliet apart, would you?" He raises a brow with his lip poked out.

"That's my little sister. I don't want her hurt, I know you don't want him hurt because she said he's one of your favorites." she tells him and he furrows his brows. "They've been together three years, so they're practically inseparable but if I know anything it's that at the end of the day, he'd choose you over her because you're family."

"I don't want my guys in relationships anyway because it distracts them from business so I'm completely agreeing with you that they need to kiss each other good bye but one problem, my dear, dear Doctor Harleen." he steps to her. "I can't tell Nathan this, because I'm locked in here for life. Which means, we can't stop them from being together. So what to do..." he places a finger on his chin.

"I'm not saying completely break them apart I just want to know just how active this Nathan kid is." Harleen snaps and he looks to her with a sigh.

"When he kills, he makes damn sure nobody knows who did it, and who they did it for. Don't worry your pretty little head about anything, Baby Doll. No one will be touching a hair on baby Hadlynn's head." he grins down to her and she scoffs.

"Good."

Hadlynn woke up, the city shining through her room. She turned in bed to see Nathan lying by her, his bare chest glowing, making her smile a little. She turned to look at the clock that read 3:30 a.m. She wondered if Harleen had returned home yet. She'd gotten up about an hour ago to get some water where she then saw Harleen was gone. God only knew where she was at.

The youngest Quinzel got up again and headed to the kitchen, retrieving the Fireball from the cabinet and pouring a glass of it. Harleen had left a file on the counter and when Hadlynn flipped through it, she'd noticed it was Joker's.

"So much for patient confidentiality." she murmured to herself in a scoff, skimming over the mad mans profile. She takes another long sip of the burning liquid and tears find their way to her eyes.

The thought of Nathan being no better than this lunatic made her almost afraid. If it had been so easy for him to kill someone, then it'd be equally easy to kill her, right? He had blood on his hands, although he had assured her he'd never hurt her, something was telling her that it honestly depended on the circumstances.

"What are you doing up?" She heard his voice echo through the kitchen and she quickly closed and discarded the Joker's information, not wanting Nathan to see her snooping through it.

"I needed a drink." she ran a hand through her hair as the dark haired man made his way to her.

"Mmm..." he raised his brows, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And why do we need a drink at," he looked at the clock on the wall. "Three forty in the morning?"

"Uhh..." Hadlynn furrowed her brows and he smiled.

"Mmmhmm." he scoffed, pressing his lips to hers. She pulled him closer to her, backing up to the opposite counter and he picked her up and placed her on the cold surface of it as she wrapped her leg's around him, his tongue now coaxing a moan from her. What felt like several minutes had gone by when Nathan started pulling at her clothes.

"Nathan," she breathed, his lips nipping and sucking on her neck and collar bone.

"Hmm?" he looked to her, a goofy grin on his face, absolute lust in his eyes.

"I don't want this right now." she whispered to him and his features fell. "I mean I want it really, really bad I just...can't We can't, right now." she explained to him.

"Oh..." he pulled away from her slightly.

"Look it's not you, okay? It's all me." she pulled him back to her and he nodded.

"It's not you, it's me, right?"

"Nathan it is me. I don't want to be that...intimate with you if there's a chance that you won't always be here, I-I can't just-"

"You want commitment." he licked his lips and she thought a moment.

"I want marriage. Badly. I don't want to have a string of lovers that have been in me at one point and then marriage, I just want whoever I marry to be the only one who's ever really had that connection with me." she stated quietly and he stayed quiet a moment.

"Married in the eyes of who?" he finally asked her. "Gotham? Your parents? Your sister, your friends? God?"

"Nathan-"

"To me we're already married!" he threw his hands up. "I mean you-you cook for me, you clean for me...you do my laundry, make my bed, get up really early whenever you stay over and cook me breakfast." he got quieter and Hadlynn grinned. "You always ask me how my day is, if it's bad then you always make me cookies, you know with the sprinkles and chocolate frosting? And if it's a good day then you always want to know what's so good about it and then I always say 'because I get to come home to the most amazing woman ever.'" he grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "And I do." he whispered. "I told just a month ago that I murder people and help a criminal lunatic for a living, Hady. And you stood by me. Which let's me know you're truly down for me. That's all a man needs!" he smiled to her and she nodded slowly. "We're married, in my eyes. If you want a big fancy wedding with a big ass ring, bows everywhere and a fancy orchestra with twinkly lights and five hundred guests in Paris...I can't give you that just yet. I don't get paid well enough for that. But," he raised his brows, his hand cupping her face. "If you're okay with a ring, and a court house document with a couple witnesses, we'll go right now and get married."

"No, my sister would flip her shit." she sighed and he kissed her forehead.

"Look, if you don't wanna do anything, we aint gotta do anything. I ain't with you cause you've got a nice body and I want to screw you. I'm with you because you're the first woman who can put up with my shit, and because you're beautiful on the inside and out." he assured her and she nodded, a smile pulling at her lips.

At this very moment, Harleen came in, throwing her things down and making a way for her bed room.

"Men are stupid creatures I have no idea why the hell they were put here. Everything would be fine if we were all just a bunch of Lesbian bread winners." she said harshly, completely ignoring Nathan.

"You go back to bed, I'll talk with her." she told him and he nodded. "Harls?" she walked into Harleens room to see her throwing her pajama's back on. Hey, what happened?"

"That man is driving me insane, Hadlynn." she sneered and her sister furrowed her brows.

"What he-"

"I don't want to talk about it just go back to bed, okay?"

Twenty minutes before Harleen had gotten home, she and Joker stared at each other, Harleen trying to think if she had heard what the man had just said clearly.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" She asked, her face horrid.

The man just grinned and looked back up at her from where his eyes had averted to the carpeted floor.

"Oh surely you haven't misunderstood my proposition, Doc." he hissed and she felt her spine freeze.

"I'm not sure if I've misunderstood or not, Mister Joker." she replied calmly, although her insides were everything but calm.

"Must I really repeat myself?"

"What you had just implied could give you up to another two years in this facility." she told him and he raised his brows.

"Would it really? Oh, how stupid of me, sigh. I already have life in this place, so what's another two years, really?" he grinned widely and she felt the pit of her stomach clench.

"You understand what you just suggested? If not then I highly recommend you not make anymore mistakes or misunderstanding's happen between us."

"I understand completely what I just suggested, Harleen. I'm quite shocked you hadn't picked up on that sooner. What do you expect, what with all the short skirts, low cut tops and tight pants?" he looked to her as if she were the insane one.

"I mean nothing by those things! And you have no right to even think things like that about your own doctor, especially me!"

"I'm a man! Kill me for being only human, my dear Harley!" he threw his hands up with wide eyes and his teeth shined.

"It's inappropriate, Mister Joker. Learn some kind of self discipline and control." she retorted.

She was angry but also very...shocked. He'd made a comment to her very subtly, not a cutesy compliment like 'beautiful woman as yourself' or anything like that, but a very sexual comment. She always thought that she was the only one out of the two that even felt attracted to the other, of course he'd complimented her before but she had always thought it was a part of the charm, something to win his doctors over before he broke them. But oh no, she had picked up very quickly that Joker lusted for more than just blood after what he had let slip through his silver teeth. And he knew what he was doing when he said it too. The pure joy that came to his heart when he saw the change in her expression, the very subtle, very quick raise of one of the doctors brows in excitement right before her brows furrowed and she put on an angry face. He was getting under her skin, which is exactly where she wanted him to be apparently...

 


	6. Prayer

**_ Prayer _ **

_an earnest hope or wish._

She'd frustrated him. A lot. More than most people had, and there had been so many that'd frustrated him. He loved watching the perfect blonde battle with herself honestly, it was funny seeing her squirm. But right now, her hatred for him was outweighing her lust for him. He'd only wished the same could be said for him. Never, had he ever lusted over a doctor. Not even the late Doctor Towns, it'd been blood lust with all of them since he could remember! But this, this stubborn, teasing, blonde Barbie doll of a M.D. came strutting in and had him by the collar of his worn out Arkham shirt? What the hell was happening to him? It had to be Ivy, right? Her stupid pheromones had somehow managed to leak their way through the walls of Arkham, being called on by her, and were fucking with him. That's the only explanation!

He knew that wasn't the case or everyone in this place would be fucking anything they could. None of these inmates had control over their sexual desires, other than him a couple others. Did he truly have sexual desires anymore? He'd murdered most the women he slept with after taking a swim at Ace Chemical Plant several years back. He'd "raped" some of them. Notice "rape". He slept with them and they cried wolf. Which is why he killed most of the ones he slept with, so they wouldn't wake up in the morning, remember the night before, be mortified with themselves for sleeping with a "psychotic clown" and tell the police he had raped them. They did that to feel better. Tell themselves a lie so they didn't question their sanity. Housewives, mothers, respected officials of the city...he never named names in his sessions but he could gladly tell who all in the city council he'd been in at one point, fully at their will too. No, he didn't rape. He didn't have to. But he might just change that for Doctor Quinzel.

She was a completely other story. He'd enjoy the banter every session. It'd start smooth, then hit rock bottom or he'd say something she didn't like, she say something he didn't like and so forth. He loved seeing her mad. Her face would grow a shade of pink, her blue eyes would grow wide, her pupils would take up most of her eyes like a cat who's overly excited and running around the house like a crack head. She'd shake a little, her chest would rise and fall with every angry breath; he couldn't help but look at her chest when she was angry. Her tongue would grow sharper than his favorite knife, spitting some type of complex insult at him and he'd smile at the way she'd hiss to him.

The thought of it made him hard.

"Jesus Christ." he hit his head on the wall of his cell angrily, hoping to knock some sense into himself.

This wasn't what he did for God's sake! He was The Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime, practical ruler of Gotham! He'd brought the city to it's knees, he wasn't supposed to be giddy about anything but fucking shit up! Could you imagine a man such as him high on nothing but love for his Doctor? But it wasn't love! Thank God it wasn't!

This made him calm down a bit. Just lust. No love. Lust. All he wanted to do was screw her. That was normal right? He did tell her he was only human, so maybe this was actually him just being deprived from something that used to be normal. Of course the sex wasn't normal with him, but sex in itself was something completely normal and in human nature. So no, he wasn't going sane, he was still perfectly himself.

But someone wasn't.

He didn't know why he hadn't picked up on Nathan's change. Until Harleen pointed it out, he hadn't noticed anything different about the kid, but three years? Ha! How the hell did he manage to pull that off without Joker not finding out? He knew something was a bit different, honestly. He'd been working with him for nine years, six of those nine he had been extremely...cruel. Now he new damn well Nathan had raped. He wasn't sure he remembered it or not, but he had one line of cocaine and he went ballistic. Joker and his other guys didn't try to worry with it, bad things happened to good people, it wasn't the end of the world. He killed everything Joker needed him to kill, he tortured anyone who Joker needed him to, sometimes he'd torment those who Joker didn't tell him to torment. He was truthfully brutal. But about the time he turned twenty-four, he calmed down...a lot. He started being more like Jonny. And Joker really enjoyed Jonny, truthfully. He liked him from day one of meeting him. Jonny was calm, kind of like an old dog, although Jonny was only thirty-four...he just waited for whatever was said needed to be done and he was always there. And now, Joker knew exactly why Nathan was more calm. Jonny's calm was because of heart break that had humbled him, Nathan's calm was a young woman who had managed to bring some sanity to him.

There was a problem with that...yes, many of his guys were married, had families, blah blah blah etcetera, etcetera. He didn't care, as long as they didn't mess anything up, he didn't mind because the men's family wasn't a distraction! But...if Harleen had managed to distract him, then surely her sister would follow suit, right?

He thought about this for a moment. She had already taken most of his recklessness away, made him somewhat tame...

Joker would have to get out of the hell hole that is Arkham and keep an eye on his lost soul of a pal.

Harleen lied in bed, a blank expression taking over her features.

Why did he have to say that?

Why did he have to look at he like a hungry animal when he said it?

Why did he so bluntly tell her what he'd been thinking, when she couldn't even look at him after thinking he was somewhat attractive?

He made it so easy for her to get angry. She wasn't angry at him partly, it was mostly at herself.

Why didn't she just go ahead to Dr. Arkham and tell him she couldn't doctor The joker anymore? Why?

She couldn't. Joker was definitely, shockingly, her favorite patient. It wasn't because he was attractive, wasn't because he was a smooth talker, or because he knew how to practically charm someone's pants off, but because he was...well, funny. No, not funny. Entertaining, interesting, maybe? Point being, he was her favorite.

He always smiled. Always. His silver teeth, his red stained lips, his blue eyes, his pale skin...all his obnoxious tattoos had honestly kept her busy from all the reading she'd done. Every time she saw a new one being exposed to her she'd always stare at it and try to make out what it might be or what it meant to him. His green hair, his muscle.

God his muscle.

He had tons of it. It was enough to make her wonder how big his...

"No." she told herself in a scolding manner. "No, no, no."

But a certain part of her was screaming "yes"...she was sick. She had to be. She was lusting after a mad man, a lunatic, someone who could easily slit her throat and not think twice, her own patient! She could not and she would not. He wouldn't either. She wouldn't let him. If he ever decided to make any advances on her, she'd immediately tell Dr. Arkham and she would never doctor to him again.

Not to sound snooty, but she was too good for him in a way, and he was too good for her in a way. It was odd really saying that a criminal was too good for her, but this wasn't just a criminal, it was The Joker. Crime Royalty. The man himself was the Devil, Gotham his hot bed of everything sinful...and he had wanted her in it. Any woman would've hopped right into hell with him, but Harleen wasn't like any woman. She was a lot stronger than what she looked, and if Joker thought tossing her some fuck-me-now pick up line would work on her then the man truly wasn't as intelligent as she'd thought. Or perhaps he was. Surely he said that to see how she would react, maybe he didn't expect her to fall to her knees and beg him to fuck her, maybe he did expect her to find it intolerable and let him know she would never.

Oh, yes. He knew exactly how she would react, and maybe being told he couldn't have something made him want it even more. If so, then he and Harleen did have something in common.

Dread filled her, not wanting to wake up and take on work. Not wanting to see him again. Not wanting to face him, or give him the opportunity to keep picking and picking at her until she finally went off again. She knew he liked it when she had her outbursts, usually she was quiet, when she yelled or cursed at him it took him by surprise...and Joker, she'd picked up, had liked many surprises.

At eight the following morning, Joker sat across from her, (yes, sat in the chair not like he normally would) with his hands folded neatly in his lap, his face completely blank as he stared at his Doctor.

Did he not remember what he had said to her? Was he not going to say something smart about it?

Did she not care to remind him to be on his best behavior? Did she not even bother to think about how much sleep she'd cost him to lose, or apologize for it? Once again, he sighed in frustration, waiting for his doctor to say something.

After a moment, she cleared her throat.

"I have something for you," she told him and he raised a brow. "a game." she added and he rolled his eyes, already knowing the game. "I'm going to give you a word, you're going to tell me the first thing that comes to mind, okay?" she asked him and he readied himself, even standing to pop his neck and pace like he always did when he had to think on something. "Cat."

"Dog." she looked to him, almost aggravated and he raised his brows. "That's what I thought of!" he shrugged and she squeezed her eyes closed, taking a deep breath.

"Red." she started again.

"Blood."

"Black."

"Sin."

"White."

"Hell." the doctor furrowed her brows at his words, usually one would say heaven in response to white, but then again; he wasn't just anyone.

"Water."

"Torture."

"Fire."

"Harley!" he chirped to her and she sighs again, really wishing he'd stop.

"Anger."

"Knife."

"Depression."

"Dent." he seethed and she made the connection to Harvey Dent. Yes, he was depressed...

"Risk."

"Damnation."

"Safe."

"Bullshit." She had to hide a laugh from how bland he said this.

"Sane."

"Boring."

"Alcohol."

"Jack."

"Narcotic."

"Cocaine." she also made a connection with this, his file read many arresting's of him from the usage and distributing of Crack Cocaine.

"Sex." She stated blandly, already regretting it. His eyes stayed glued to the floor, but a smile slipped onto his lips a eventually a wicked grin appeared, bearing all his teeth to his most favorite Doctor.

"Longing." he said in almost a growl as his grinning teeth began to grind somewhat in anticipation and Harleen felt warmth at the pit of her stomach forming.

"Blood." she said quickly, trying to hide the blush forming in her cheeks.

"Sex." he looked to her innocently, but she knew what he was doing.

"Kill."

"Fuck." Dear god, this man.

"No." she had discarded her cards by now and was just going on her own.

"Yes." he hissed, taking a step to her desk. She could tell the game was over by now.

"No." she stood slowly as he crept further and further to her.

"Yes." now he was standing in front of her, the only thing stopping him was her desk. Panic flashed through her.

"No." she stated once more. He didn't even reply, he just stared at her like a cannibal would stare at a person. She lost it. Rushing from behind her desk to get to her door, he grabbed her from behind and pulled her body to his, his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. She was struggling but he easily over powered her, his lips grazing her ear as he whispered:

"Yes."

 


	7. Grace

**_Grace_**  
 _do honor or credit to (someone or something) by one's presence_.

If Satan ever did take human form, it was in that if The Joker, Hadlynn was sure of it.

She'd been called from Arkham, at first thinking it was Harleen, but when she answered and Dr. Arkham's voice came through the other end, she knew something had happened.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, getting up to find her shoes.

"There has been an incident down here, we believe your sister had a panic attack." he replied and she grabbed her keys and ran to her car.

When she got there, the second she got clearance from the front desk, she ran all the way up the stairs to her sister's room number.

Harleen was on the floor, breathing heavily with a nurse at her side, with a glass of water. She wasn't just breathing heavily, she was gasping for air. She almost missed seeing Joker with guards on either side of him. He had cuffs on but a satisfied smirk caught her eye, but she ignored it for now.

"She's not responding to anyone," Arkham informed her. "she's almost in her own little world, has she ever done this before?"

"Only once." Hadlynn told him, immidiatly rushing to her sister. "Harley?" she asked calmly. Harleen kept gasping for air, her eyes closed and shook, tears streaming down her face. "What happened, who did this?" she looked up to them all and Arkham looked to Joker.

"I was just leaving after a daily session and she started losing it." he said smoothly.

Hadlynn's brows furrowed and she looked back to her sister, her arm wrapping around Harleen's back.

"Harley." she said calmly. "Harley, it's Hady." she said even quieter. "Harley, why are you so upset, huh?" she asked her gently and Harleen shook her head. Ok at least she was somewhat responsive. "Harleen, please tell me." she took her older sisters shaking hand in hers. Her sister shook her head once more. "Okay..." she nodded slightly, trying to think. "Harley, I know this place is wonderful," Hadlynn remembered what she told her the last time she went into melt down mode. "but I'm leaving in ten seconds. Now, you can stay here and be scared, or you can leave and come with me and be safe." she told her as if she were talking to a child. "I'm going to count backwards from ten to zero, and if you do it with me, all of this will go away, okay?" she asked her. Her sister nodded slowly. "Okay, ready?" Harley nodded again and Hadlynn took a deep breath. "Ten, nine, eight, seven," Harleens voice was a whisper as she said the numbers with her sister but Hadlynn could see her slowly calm down. "six, five, four, three, two, one..." it was several seconds before Harleen said "zero" but when she did she snapped back into herself and looked to her sister.

"Hady?" she sobbed suddenly, wrapping her arms around her sisters neck.

"Hey," Hadlynn hugged her tightly, looking up to Dr. Arkham.

"I'm sorry." she told her sister. "I'm so sorry, Hady. I didn't know what to do I just-"

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Harley." she assured her. "It's okay."

"I wanna go home, I don't want to be here anymore." she croaked. Hadlynn looked up to Arkham and he nodded slowly.

"She can leave her car here tonight. I think it'd be best if she took a couple days off, it's very stressful it seems." he told her. Harleen's eyes flicked to Joker and he winked to her with a grin, the guards taking him back to his cell.

Joker had done it this time. He truly had screwed with Harleen in a way that left her in her own personal hell within her mind until her amazing sister pulled her out of it.

Harleen was in bed. A glass of alcohol on her nightstand, a pillow hugged to her chest. Her body ached from the fight her and the mad man gotten into. He eventually threw her on her desk after she tried to stab him with her scissors. He deserved it, of course. He didn't try to actually fuck her, he only spoke, more like threatened her with what he would do if he were to of fucked her. She felt helpless, being forced to listen to every detail of how'd he make sure her whole body was covered in blood, how he'd have her on her knees practically begging for him like a bitch in heat, how everyone in that facility would know she was his before long. After he was holding her legs down by placing one hand on each thigh, he had settled between her legs, taunting her with his threats, making it like childs play. Throwing around some of her fears of him as if they were nothing. She lost it when he leaned down to snake an arm under her back and pulled her up to him, his hand had run down her thigh to the crook behind her knee and pulled her closer to him. Not because he had done so but because at this moment she could've easily kicked him away from her, screamed (because his hand no longer covered her mouth) or hit him because her arms and hands were free, but she didn't. She just breathed heavily, looking up to him. She could very well feel him hardening against her inner thigh but still, she didn't try to move away from him. He had grinned, his lips only a few centimeters as his annoying and cruel taunts became whispers. She was so tempted to finally break the ice between them in that moment. He was literally not even inches from her lips, whispering in one of the most erotic and sexiest ways what he would do to her body if guards weren't outside the door, she could cut his intoxicating tension with a knife almost. He was starting to slowly close that space between their lips when she snapped back to her normal self and started fighting him again.

He told her that she would get in trouble just as badly as he would if she told Arkham because she liked what he had said to her, the way he was so rough and handsy with her. She then commenced to blaming herself, and melting down.

Her little sister hadn't asked her anymore what happened but she was wanting to tell her. She had to tell someone. The fact she was keeping it to herself made her want to burst. Was it really as bad as she made it out to be? Surely it was, right? Her whole head swam with rights and wrongs and she was so tempted to go back to Arkham and set the clown straight in his shit. He was a cocky bastard and it was starting to annoy her completely.

She sat up in the dark room, running a hand through her long, blonde waves and thanked god her head ache was gone finally.

When she left her room to go to the kitchen she saw the guy Hadlynn had been with for three years. Never had she really seen him very good, but now he was smiling to her sister, Hadlynn's laugh filled the apartment like a melody and Harley stopped at her door frame, the two not noticing her yet. She furrowed her brows slightly, seeing the way he looked at her little sister. It made her feel a little better about the situation. He didn't look like a hit man, truthfully. Most the time they're usually really big men with stone cold looks, and nothing but anger fueling them. He wasn't very big, well...he was built a bit like Joker muscle wise, which was expected of a gangster really, he wasn't as tall but close. She for once noticed his dark brown hair and fair skin, she could see his blue eyes from where she stood, he had a few tattoos of his own, nothing like Joker had though. His looked pretty normal. Harleen didn't quite know what the two were cooking until Hadlynn dipped her hand into something and smeared what looked like chocolate frosting down her lovers face, without hesitation, the man reached across the bar and grabbed her sister, dragging her across it and into his lap with her struggling as he tickled her, he finally got a handful of the chocolate crème and rubbed it down her face. She cursed at him, which only made him laugh. Harleen smiled seeing her sister being in a good mood for once. She cleared her throat and the two looked at her and froze as if they were caught doing something they weren't supposed to do.

"Hey, Harley." Hadlynn took deep breaths and Nathan let her go, coughing awkwardly.

"What are you two doing?" she asked them with raised brows.

"Baking a cake." Hadlynn wiped the icing off Nathans face with a napkin, kissing his cheek before wiping her own face off.

"Is it going to be safe for me to eat?" Harleen raised a brow to her younger sister.

"The brownies were two years ago, Harleen."

"They fucked me up, Hadlynn. I had to go to the ER."

"Because you're a pussy."

"Is this safe to eat?" She now looked to Nathan.

"Yeah, it's alright." he assured her and she looked to Hadlynn.

"Have you heard back from GU yet?" she walked to the cabinet to get a bottle of wine.

"What?" Nathan now looked to his girlfriend but her gaze remained fixed on icing the cake.

"She hasn't told you?" Harley furrowed her brows, pouring her wine into a glass and setting the bottle aside.

"It never came up, I was going to tell you when things calmed down some." Hadlynn still didn't look at him.

"She applied several months before her senior year but they didn't accept her," Harley started. "she pulled her GPA up somehow and applied again a few months before she graduated."

"You never told me about tryin' for GU, Hady." he said almost as if he were getting onto her. "In fact, you never mentioned wanting to go to college."

Hadlynn looked to Harleen as if her older sister opened the biggest can of worms, and she practically had.

"Nathan." Hadlynn gave the man warning in a tone Harley had never heard her use. Ever. She looked back to Harley and sighed. "Yes, I have."

"And?" Nathan raised a brow.

"And I was accepted." Hadlynn snapped sharply and a look Harleen was very used to flashed across his features and almost sent her backing away from him. It was the same look she'd seen Joker give her; when he wanted nothing more than to snap her neck in rage.

"I think that's wonderful." Harley tried to lighten the mood. "Don't you, Nathan?"

"I'm just wondering why the hell she told me she wasn't going to college...which is why I've busted my ass the past two years trying to save up money so I'd be able to support her one day." he chuckled without humor and Hadlynn's hand tightened around the butter knife she was using to ice the cake. "But clearly that was a waste of time because she's going to have a nice paying job and there'll be two incomes after all. Thanks for the heads up, Hady." he patted her back, no, more like hit her back and she gritted her teeth, her eyes watering from the sting of the hit.

Harleen was about to say something when Hadlynn shook her head to her.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked her smartly and she slammed the knife down.

"A nurse."

"Mmm...at the hospital?"

"Nope."

"Pediatric clinic?"

"Nope."

"OBGYN?"

"I was thinking Arkham." she told him.

Harleen almost choked on her wine and dropped her glass all at once. The room was so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

"What?" Her sister looked to the two of them.

"Arkham Asylum?" Nathan asked in a chuckle and she furrowed her brows.

"Yes?"

"No you aren't, really."

"Yes, Nathan, I am."

"You? At Arkham? Oh, Hady. Hady, Hady, Hady." he ran a hand through his hair and Harleen could tell he was about to say what she thought as well. "You won't last a week, a month at the most, in Arkham. They will chew you up and spit you out; inmates and doctors."

"Excuse me? You don't think I can handle Arkham Asylum?"

"Baby, you can barely handle Jeff."

"Jeff's a cannibal." Hadlynn retorted and he laughed.

"There's people worse than that at Arkham. And you'd be handling them everyday. What if one of them tried to kill you?"

"I carry a firearm."

"Oh really? And where exactly did you get it?" Harleen interrupts the two.

"Nathan." Hadlynn shrugged.

"You gave my sister a gun?" She now turned to him angrily.

"She's had it since we started being together. All our guys get guns for their families too, you know this isn't the safest job in the world."

"Oh how kind of Joker to make sure my fifteen year old baby sister had a gun."

"Hey, he does try a hell of a lot more than any of y'all cocky psychiatrists give him credit for."

"Yeah, tries to fuck anybody he can up." Harleen felt her blood heat up at the mention of the clown.

"They make it too easy to." he cut his eyes at the blonde and she arched her brows.

"Are you seriously defending the man?" Harleen takes a step to him and he holds his hands up.

"I'm just saying it's not hard for him to get under people's skin, only if they let him."

"I sure as hell haven't let him." she hissed. "I'm too tired for bullshit, goodnight, Hady. Nathan." she seethed his name, already hating him.

Joker sat in his cell, very, very pleased with himself. He didn't give the blonde too much, but also got his point across. He was only a few steps away from his goal, and he was smiling more than he ever had at the thought. He'd sent his little Harley into hell for a few minutes, not to mention her sister had showed up so he finally saw what Nathan was so head over heals for. He had to admit, pure beauty and grace had to be lined very thickly into the Quinzel's gene pool, though one thing he noticed was how polar opposite the two were. Harleen had fair skin, blonde waves (which a part of him knew was out of a bottle, but even in a picture of Harleen and her parents when she was younger her hair was more of a dark blonde rather than light), and baby blue eyes. Her sister on the other hand had jet black curls, her skin was tan and her eyes were what really caught him off guard a moment. Her left eye was a deep brown while the other was light green with dark green specks. They both had full lips and weren't short but weren't tall either...

Physical traits weren't the only difference. If Hadlynn were with Nathan, even after finding out what he did, then clearly she was a lot more open minded about the more dangerous and exciting things than Harleen was, well he was changing that slowly but still. Ten years ago he might've been more interested in the youngest of the two, but now he had his target on Harleen's back, although he'd still have to ask about the darling baby sister sometime.

He laughed to himself, thinking of how long it took Harleen to snap out of his spell she was under in a way. He'd counted the whole time.

Four minutes.

Four minutes of him of torturing her, knowing every word practically made her weak to her knees, but also knowing she'd never admit it. He could see the struggle in her eyes, a part of her wanting him to act on his words, the other part wanting him to rot in hell. He had the woman right where he wanted her, and she still thought she was in control of the situation.

Tsk, tsk, tsk.

He'd have to show her she wasn't. If it had to take more than him telling her what she would eventually be letting him do to her to change her then he'd do it. He knew he wasn't the smartest there was, but hell, if he couldn't be one of the most manipulative people of Gotham...but she could be, too. This made him cringe. Oh, no. She wouldn't get rid of him as easily as she thought she would. She clearly didn't understand that the only thing an Asylum would hold back were the people who wanted to get better. He didn't have anything to get better from. He could break out in less than a minute, he had plenty of times. If she wanted to continue to ignore the side of her that ached for freedom, then he would have to get free in order to free his suffering Doctor.

He laughed to himself quietly, seeing the eerie glow of green emergency lights throughout the halls. He took his shirt off and got into bed, crossing his hands over his stomach and continuing to laugh.

"Soon, J." He assured himself. "Soon."

At ten o'clock the next morning, Joker was taken down to the most empty part of the facility, the visitors room. He only rolled his eyes when his advisor was notified he had a visitor and allowed the guard to lead him to the small, almost vacant room. His eyes lightened with excitement when his visitor was his good ole' pal Nathan. Once the guards left them to talk, still waiting outside the door, though, his grin widened and Nathan even smiled a bit.

"What brings you here?" he sat down in front of the young man.

"You've been in a long while, I figured 'why not go see what J's up to?'" Nathan sighed and Joker cut his eyes.

"You know I'm not that dumb, Kid. Cut the shit."

"Alright...I need you outta here." he finally told him and Joker raised his brows.

"Really?" he put a cuffed hand to his heart. "I'm touched."

"I need you outta here so that I can get paid again, you in here and not out there? We ain't workin' or gettin' paid." he rubbed his forehead.

Joker pursed his lips.

"So you selfish bastards just want money."

"I need money. Jonny needs money, these guys that have families and kids need money, Joker. While you're in here rottin', we out there confused as shit cause we ain't gettin' any job's to do." Nathan says somewhat angrily.

"How is it grown men are so lost without me?" Joker cut his eyes to Nathan.

"Cause whenever we try to do somethin' on our own you kill us for it." the young man replied. He and Joker stared at one another for a good minute and the clown prince finally cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't go that far with it, Nathan Boy." he smoothed his sleeve and the man looked to him with furrowed brows.

"What do y-"

"Save it. Barbie Quinzel already told me about you knocking boots with her baby sister for a good three years now...thought we were close enough friends for you to tell me when such as this happened."

"I was goin' to but I never had the opportunity." Nathan said looking down, really wishing Harleen would've kept her mouth shut.

"Well now you do...care to explain?" The mad man waited patiently for Nathan to finally fess up, an eventually he did.

"Okay..." he started quietly. "Three years ago a couple of my old buddies from high school showed up and surprised me for my birthday, one of them brought their little sister to the party and she brought her friend Hadlynn." He shrugged.

"And that was it? Just showed up and the next thing is you two sneaking around behind my back?"

"We talked a while, she was only fifteen at the time so I told myself not to be too overbearing, cause she was just a kid."

"But you couldn't control yourself could you?"

"You taught me control was for the boring." Nathan looked to him with a smirk. "We didn't do anything, we still ain't."

"Bull shit."

"I'm serious! She's scared she'll get attached to me and then I'll die or we'll break up or something. She wants me to marry her."

"Of course she does!" Joker exclaimed. "It's every girls dream to be married with dozen's of children and a cute little house in the suburbs."

"Can you really see me being the Brady Bunch, J?" Nathan asked sarcastically, Joker could tell this whole thing was stressing the kid out.

"Women are so selfish, Nathan. They will suck you in, take all your money then throw you out on the streets to fend for yourself, taking all your pride and dignity with your wallet, too." Joker warned him. "But I have a way for you to get what you want without giving her what she wants." Nathan furrowed his brows, suddenly interested.

"How so?"

"You make her think she's in control...when really, you are. She'll be so distracted with boasting about being on top she won't even notice you really taking charge."

"And how do you suspect me to do that? See I know what you're doin' to Harleen, I can't do that to Hady."

"Yes you can! It's simple." Joker furrowed his brows. "Man up, you've fought with Gotham's deadliest but yet you can't set the record straight with your little girlfriend."

"I don't know how to without-"

"Take what's yours." Joker finally grits through his teeth with a sinister smile. "If you want sex, take it. You deserve it! You're a man, it's our God given right." Joker leans back.

"You want me to have sex with my girlfriend...against her will? That's what your advice?" Nathan crossed his arms.

"It won't be against her will. If she's anything like her sister, she's been wanting it this whole time, just won't admit it to herself. It's your job to show her that it is what she needs." Joker chuckles. "First one to corrupt a Quinzel wins." his eyes shined and Nathan smiled, finally understanding the one of the mans philosophy's of manipulation.

"Deal." He reached across the table, both men chuckling as they shake on it.

This was going to be fun. Oh yes, Joker knew this was going to be fun.


	8. Sin

***Warning*  
Explicit Sexual Situations/Innuendo  
Explicit Language**

**_Sin_**  
 _an immoral act considered to be a transgression against divine law_.

"Barbara Gordon you can't stay pissed at me forever, either answer your phone or change your damn number...call me back." Hadlynn hangs up from Barbara's answering machine.

"Still mad?" Harleen raised a brow and her sister rolled her eyes.

"Still mad apparently." she tossed her phone onto the counter and Harleen sighed.

"Do you know what we need to do?" she asked her sister, finishing her ice-cream.

"Take out anger out by doing a drive by?" Hadlynn replied flatly.

"Yes, that's what both of us need, to be thrown in Arkham, too." She stated sarcastically, putting her bowl in the sink. "Bruce Wayne is having the Gotham City Gala at his mansion in a couple weeks..." she trailed off and her younger sister raised a brow.

"That's it? Get fancy in ridiculous dresses and go drink champagne with the snot nosed rich brats of the city? That's going to make us feel better?"

"Oh c'mon, it'd be fun! Kinda like a...girls night."

"Girls night is going out to a nice restaurant, maybe going to see a movie, coming home and binge watching 'Orange is the New Black' in our footie pajama's, not pretending to be something that we're not; rich."

"But it'd be so fun, there's nice music and dancing and gorgeous dresses and," Harleen pulled two tickets to the event out of a drawer in the counter. "I wanna go, but it won't be the same if you aren't my date." Hadlynn stared at the tickets in awe, almost shocked at her sister.

"Harley...these thing's were eight-hundred bucks a piece."

"I know." Her sister beamed.

"How the hell did you get sixteen-hundred dollars?"

"I have connections." Harleen shrugged.

"No. I have connections."

"I still had plenty of graduation money left over in savings." She finally explained.

"Harleen, I c-"

"You can and you will." her sister told her.

"I can't let you pay something like that for us! I can't basically take eight-hundred dollars from my sister."

"I want you to." Harleen gave her a ticket. "It'll be fun."

"I'm so sorry, dean Lilas, I missed your call." Hadlynn piped where she was standing at the stove in Nathan's kitchen.

"Well I was going to make sure you were still willing to come to meet with me a little later today to discuss your internship at Arkham Assylum." The woman said calmly and Hadlynn snapped her head to a clock.

"Shit." She mouthed and ran a hand through her hair. "Of course, what time?"

"Would four o'clock be okay?" It was 3:15 already.

"I-I can't do that I have to finish cooking dinner but I can be there around five thirty." She suggested and the other line was silent for a moment.

"That's fine, I'll be waiting in the deans office the campus." She told the young girl.

"Okay, I'll be there soon enough. Thank you!"

"Thank you, good bye."

"Hey," Nathan came into the kitchen and kissed her cheek, walking back to the living room.

"Hey, did y-" the bustle of other steps makes me furrow her brows. She walks out to the living room to see Johnny sitting on the couch as well. The two men were smiling happily and she raised a brow. "Why are you two so smiley about?" She leaned against the door frame.

"Just...laughin'." Nathan shrugged. "Is that not okay?"

"Not used to you guys laughing all that much anymore, is all." She turned back and furrowed her brows, remembering what she had heard a couple days back. "Um, Nathan?" She called.

"Yeah?" He called back and she closed her eyes.

"When were you going to tell me that you went to visit Joker?" She asked, waiting for his answer...it was silent and she walked slowly back to the two. "Hmm?"

"Uh, well I was going to but it just slipped out of my mind." He exchanged a look with Johnny.

"Right, right. Because it's so simple to forget you talked t-"

"He's one of my buddies, Hady. It's a normal thing to talk to him, alright? I didn't know I had to ask my girlfriends permission to talk to someone I've known longer than I've known her." He rolled his eyes.

"My sister hasn't slept for five days straight, Nathan. She can't. I don't know what happened the last time she saw him in therapy but it has her fucked up, so no, I'm not fond of the idea of him being around you right now."

"Oh c'mon, Hadlynn." Nathan stood to look at the girl. "Any of her patients could've caused that, it might not have even been a damn patient. Maybe she's just stressed!"

"I saw it. When I went to get her, I saw it in his eyes, Nathan. He wants to hurt her, the man is nothing but trouble."

"The man signs my checks." He snaps.

"Money, that's it? That's what this is about, Nathan?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do?! Leave him because he may be screwin' your sister up a little bit? He gave me a home when no one else would, gave me food, shelter, put cloths on my back, blood on my hands and a family to be accepted by. It's not about the money, Hady. It's the fact I can't just walk away from these guys, especially not the one who picked me up off the damn ground, brushed me off, handed me a gun and taught me that you have to work for what you earn. I think I've earned a lot more respect than what you're givin' me lately." He sneered to his girlfriend.

"Really?" she raised a brow with a scoff and Johnny pressed his lips together awkwardly, about to leave the two alone to argue.

"Yes, really, Hadlynn." He snapped, stepping to me.

"And you treat me with so much respect while I treat you like a dog, right?" she chuckled, not believing what he was saying.

"You don't appreciate a damn thing I've done for you!" He laughed and the young girl felt a bit hurt by it. "I work, you sit at home, I make sure you have what you want, you drain me of my money without even saying thank you, I take you in when your parent's kick you out and what do you do? Leave the first chance you get because your sister has a better place than me!"

"Nathan-"

"You have tracks in your arms and you worry about the company I'm keeping?" he raised his brows and she self-consciously pulled her sleeves down, looking to Johnny and he stood still, looking at the ground.

"We need to talk about this in private." she said quietly, about to walk passed him to his room but he grabbed her roughly.

"Anything we fight about is his business as much as it is ours, Hadlynn." Nathan said to her and she looked over his shoulder and Johnny's eyes were clouded over.

"No, it's fine, Nathan. I can come back later if you need me to..." Johnny spoke up.

"Thank you, Johnny." Hadlynn said quietly the same time Nathan said:

"No, that won't be necessary."

Johnny looked at Hadlynn with furrowed brows.

"Nathan, I think it is. I don't like yellin', don't like seein' fights either." He looked to the ground but his voice was strong.

"We aren't fightin'." Nathan argues and Johnny raised his brows.

"Then let go of her, Nathan." he nodded to me, his features a mix of confusion and even a little anger. Nathan did as he was told, sighing heavily.

"Just go." Hadlynn told them, her eyes not leaving Nathan's. Before Nathan can protest, Johnny puts an arm around his shoulder.

"We need a good drink, don't you think?" He asked his friend. Nathan looked at Hadlynn and shook his head slightly.

"I need a whole bar." he replied, his tone flat and his eyes cold. Hadlynn's bottom lip shook lightly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Once the two left, she grabbed her things, deciding to go home before she left for GU.

Harley tossed in bed. It was four something in the afternoon and she was trying to get a nap in being that she had gotten zero sleep all week. She couldn't help herself. All she saw was him. They weren't bad dreams, he never killed anyone, hurt anyone; well hurt anyone without their full approval. They were just...raunchy. Horrid, really. They were always in her office, sometimes in her apartment...it was odd. It would all start by him staring her down like a predator would its prey, she'd tell herself to keep control, then he'd grab her, and she wouldn't be able to control herself any longer.

Except one.

This certain one was actually during a session. He wasn't making any comments about her or her looks, in fact, he'd been quiet like he had all his other sessions with other doctors.

"Mister Joker, have you ever relied on alcohol or narcotics to numb any pain you've felt, any regret, failures, things you would go back and change?" He stared at her blankly.

"I don't feel pain like I used to, Doc." he said lowly.

"When did this change?" she asked and the man laughed.

"Curious aren't we?"

"I'm just here to help, Mister Joker."

"Your help is aggravating." he snapped and she met eyes with him.

"Is it truly that awful?" she asked and he raised a brow.

"I said it's aggravating."

"Perhaps we talked about things you enjoy talking about." she suggested and he gave her an unsure look.

"The things I enjoy talking about aren't suitable for a lady's ears." he sighed and she nodded slowly.

"You'd be surprised, Mister Joker." She retorted with a small smile. Jokers eyes met hers and she could feel his gaze burning away the layers of overprotection she cast on herself.

"I have a question for you myself, Doctor Quinzel." He cleared his throat and the young woman raised a brow. "Why do women tend to submit so easily?" He asked and she furrowed her brows, a little put off by the question. "Not all of them, but most, are so willing to have a shred of pleasure that they'll even take it in the form of pain. It's as if they want to be debased and pushed around." He leaned back in his chair and she pursed her lips in thought for a moment.

"Well, I think everyone likes to feel as if they have someone who will protect and comfort them." She answered. "If they feel as though that person owns them, controls them for the most part, that the person owns and protects them. They may feel as though that individual is their protector." She explained and he raised his brows.

"Even if the 'protector' can be violent with them?" His smile widened and she felt as if he were referring to something other than two random people.

"Or it might just be that some women want to put their lovers needs before theirs and if having the hell beat out of them gets their partner off then that's what they'll allow to happen...I don't know how to explain that." She sighed and he nodded slowly.

"Have you ever put ones needs before your own, Doc?" He asked smoothly and she locked eyes with him.

"Not to extremes such as violence of any kind, no." She said flatly and he leaned forward.

"Now that we are on the topic of lovers and what not...do you currently have any?" He asked her and she felt a chill roll up her spine.

"It's completely unprofessional to talk about my personal life with a patient." He laughed at her remark.

"Are we not friends now, Doc?"

"You're my patient; I'm your-"

"Harley." He beamed and she felt a warmth at the pit of her stomach.

Was she really getting turned on by this right now?

"Okay, I'll compromise, Mister Joker. You tell me the names of all your lovers who were actually willing to have sex with you, and I'll think about telling you mine." She crossed her arms and the man stared at her.

After a moment, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He let many names slip from his mouth, a lot of them were very highly spoken of in Gotham, most of them were ones she swore had to have been a rape incident. But he told her, all of them were willing. She leaned back in her seat as he spoke, trying to get a whole view of him, she thought he was attractive. But how could any of the princess's of Gotham think that? He looked...dirty. Filthy. Something women like that wouldn't want to be caught dead with. Which might be why they all said he had raped them, according to him at least.

Once he was done laughing about the women and who they were, he looked at her and grinned.

"Your turn." He breathed and she felt a bit uneasy.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you with that yet." She wrote down something in her notes and she heard him scoff.

"If I haven't tried to kill you yet, it means I tolerate you, you can trust me." He assured her. She looked at him with furrowed brows but eventually raised them instead, readying herself.

"Matthew Davis." She told him. "I was twenty, he was in a sociology course I had to take in college, we were studying and one thing led to another."

"Was it fun?" He asked, interested. She thought a moment before standing.

"I guess it was, I didn't have any complaints other than the fact that he didn't know what he was doing." She shrugged and the man grinned as she walked from behind her desk to where she was standing in front of him and rested against her desk, looking down at him.

"He didn't now?" He poked his lips out sarcastically in a pout. "Poor Harley."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She leaned forward in a hushed voice. And he licked his lips as she went back to her place of standing straight.

"What was it like?" He asked and she furrowed her brows.

"I didn't ask you questions like that. Why are you asking me?" She replied and he shrugged.

"I want to know what gave it away that he didn't know what he was doing." He explained and she pursed her lips.

"You're a man, I'm pretty sure you can figure that out on your own." She retorted and he chuckled.

"It's cute that you think I've ever had a moment that I didn't know what I was doing during sex, Doc."

A brow raised as she looked down to him and she shifted uncomfortably, already knowing she was wet.

"He was sloppy, and off balance, he didn't have any pace what so ever, he was clumsy, awkward..."

"And the list goes on?"

"The list goes on." She nodded slowly, smiling at the memory of Matthew. "Too gentle, over all." She stated and he smirked.

"Who would've know that dear Harleen Quinzel would have some kink to her?"

"Don't get me wrong, I believe there's a time and place for more gentle sex, but there's also a time and place for more...animalistic sex. Candle light and champagne and gentle touches cause for more gentler 'love making'. Cramming for a test and getting caught up in the heat of the moment is for the rougher side." She rolled her eyes and he tried not to laugh, actually seeing her point.

"And the poor kid just didn't get that, did he?" He asked her and she let out a 'ha'.

"I lightly scratched him and you know what he said? 'Ow!'" She paced around the man now, almost like a shark. "You're a grown man and you let a little cat scratch make you wail like a bitch? Are you kidding me?" She didn't realize she was frustrated until now. Sexually frustrated of course. She met eyes with him, and he didn't move from his place in his chair.

"And how did that make you feel?" He asked in a sophisticated tone. She stopped her circling abruptly, standing behind him now. She knew he was being a smart ass, but she had a feeling that this was going to be one of those heated moments where she wouldn't be thinking properly, and the consequences would almost be hell.

But she grinned anyway, almost enjoying the fact that for once, he was the one sitting and listening while she circled him. It almost gave a her a new sense of power.

No wonder the man had always done it.

She walked closer and absently minded let one of her hands trace a a part of one of his tattoos with one of her nails on the back of his neck. She felt him tense but she knew he didn't mind.

"Boring." She finally answered his question, resting both hands on his shoulders and leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Absolutely boring." She repeated and she saw a smile tug at his lips.

"I don't think we're supposed to be touching, Doc." He turned his head to look over his shoulder and she snickered.

"I don't care, it's my office and my patient, I can do what I want." She replied to him. He chuckled again and her arm snaked down his shoulder as her hand made a slow path down his muscular chest and torso, to his Arkham pants. She could feel his pulse where her other hand rested on his collar bone, and it never rose, even when her hand went in his pants and found its target, not even his breathing faltered.

"This is extremely unprofessional, Doctor Quinzel." He spoke to her again and she tried not to laugh. He was hard, she knew that much, and she only hoped he wouldn't try to torture her by turning her down and making her wait any longer.

"Think of it as an opportunity to get all your anger out." She suggested and he grabbed her arm just as she gripped his base, stopping her.

"I'd end up killing you." He told her darkly and she grinned with a shutter, her lips going to his ear slowly.

"I'm willing to put your needs before my own." She stated simply, her tongue gently traced the shell of his ear as her other hand reached down his shirt and scratched him from his abdomen up to his collar bone roughly and he let out a growl.

Harleen had snapped awake at that moment, her brain swarming and her morals being heavily questioned, ate at her. She only hoped that the man was struggling with the same dreams...

He wasn't though. She knew he wasn't.

Someone opened the door quickly pushed her thoughts aside and she sat up, seeing Hadlynn walking to her bed.

"Hey," her sister sat on the bed and Harleen smiled lightly. "I just came to check on you, I'm about to head to GU to talk with the dean about an internship at Arkham."

"But you haven't even started college yet?" Harley sat up.

"They looked at my grades from my dual enrollment at the community college junior and senior year." She explained and Harley raised her brows.

"And when would this internship start? What all would you have to do?"

"It's all up to the dean when I start and I know how to do most of the medical procedures...I'd just have to have an RN near by to help me if I needed it." She told Harley and she nodded slowly.

"It just makes me nervous that you're...its just a dangerous job. I mean, the psychiatrists have a dangerous job but we aren't handling needles and sharps and dangerous alcohols like that. If you make one mistake, take your eye off them for a second, they could kill you with your own tool or something." She wiped her forehead.

"I'll be fine, Harley." Her sister assured her.

"There's just certain people I'd rather you not work with." Hadlynn new who she was talking about.

"In therapy sessions, the doctor is just as psychologically vulnerable as the patient unless they've been trained well. That's why it's so hard for you, Harls. Me and him won't even speak probably. I'd just be giving him his check ups and medication."

"You don't know him like I do. He knows who you are now, he'd use you against me, Hadlynn. I know he will."

"Harley-"

"I'm serious."

"So am I, if he's gotten you so paranoid then tell Doctor Arkham you can't see the man anymore, Harleen." Her sister snapped.

"I can't do that." Harley closed her eyes.

"And why not?"

"You don't understand it, Hadlynn. Just...be careful. I'll see you later tonight, go talk to the dean." She lied back down and Hadlynn furrowed her brows and got up.

"I'll be home later tonight, Harley." She told her sister, leaving quickly.

Joker hummed to himself contently, shuffling his cards just as someone sat down across from him. He looked to the opposite side of the table to see a fire red lock of curled, long hair.

Great.

He thought to himself, sighing with aggravation and looking back to his cards as Ivy cleared her throat.

"What did you do to Doctor Quinzel?" she asked him as polite as she could.

"I didn't do a damn thing, Ivy Dear." he looked up to her.

He didn't like Ivy, at all. She was aggravating, feministic, arrogant, cocky, overbearing...to him at least. Everyone else saw her as an angle or something, especially Dent. He wasn't going to lie to himself and say he didn't find her attractive. She was gorgeous. Her and Selina Kyle both were gorgeous, but neither of them interested him in any way. They were both just too strong willed and stubborn, if he were being honest, they wore the pants in their relationships. He didn't like that. If he were ever with a girl, she better know he was the one in charge.

"She was fine until you went in for your session, so coincidental that she had her melt down when you were present, isn't it?" she hissed and he looked up with a tight smile.

"Okay, I understand you're a little resentful toward me for...obvious reasons but, Pammy-"

"Don't call me that."

"Ivy," he raised his brows. "the amazing Doctor Quinzel wouldn't want us bickering, it does no good, so be a good little girl or...plant, whatever you identify as now days, and scootle-lee-do off and play with your little boyfriend. I'm sure he feels unappreciated that his wonderful Pamela is spending her free time with a handsome devil like myself." He cocked his head a little and she laughed bitterly.

"I'm onto you, Clown. Keep fuckin' my doctor up and I'll make sure you drowned next time you take a swim at Ace." she said, leaning over the table, her face inches from his. His features fell into a blank expression of anger. "Try me." she sneered, turning to walk back to Harvey, leaving the man alone for once.


	9. Calm

**_ Calm _ **   
_the absence of violent or confrontational activity within a place or group._

"Your grades are absolutely incredible, Miss Quinzel." dean Lilas informed Hadlynn, sifting through the paper work on her desk. Hadlynn took a seat in once of the chairs in front of the woman's desk and smiled.

"Please, call me Hadlynn." She told the woman and she grinned.

"Hadlynn, it appears that you know exactly what work ethic is..."

"Oh, yes, my parents made sure me and my sister both knew how hard to work to achieve what we wanted." She nodded slowly.

"Yes, I remember your sister. Harleen was a very...motivated young lady."

"She still is." Hadlynn informed her.

"Well I have heard about how successful she's been."

"Yes." Hadlynn smiled. A moment passed in silence and she cleared her throat. "You wanted to see me about the internship that's available."

"Ah! Yes of course! Doctor Arkham requested that we send one of our students for an internship, let me find the letter..." She searched her desk until she picked up an envelope. "Here it is!" She beamed and I raise my brows. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Dear Dean Lilas, We would like to invite one of your students to do an internship here at Arkham." She read and Hadlynn raised a brow. "It's says that you have to be at least a sophomore, but I've already called Doctor Arkham and discussed it with him." She said casually and Hadlynn furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"That's right," the woman handed her a packet of paper work. "you start Monday, darling." She smiled to the young girl and Hadlynn felt as if her heart weren't beating.

"I-we didn't-"

"I sent him your grades from high school and he was ecstatic...he wanted you immediately. Only if you are okay with that." She informed her.

"I-I...yes I'm okay with that, thank you so much." She took the papers from the dean. "Thank you, I really appreciate this." She stood and Lilas held out her hand.

"Anything for potential as yourself. Be safe, Miss Quinzel." She grinned.

"Ah! Look who finally decided to show up! Did you miss me, Doc." Joker asked smoothly, seeing Harleen as he made his way into her office and the guard shut the door.

"Sit down." She snapped to him angrily and he pursed his lips.

"Now, Harleen, you've already had them strap me in a straight jacket. I think being bitter won't help you."

"Don't call me that. And yes, you are in a straight jacket because you can't keep your hands off me, I'm taking precautions."

"No need for precautions! I won't hurt my dear Harley!" He exclaimed and she slammed her hands on her desk.

"Joker!"

"Mister Joker." He corrected her and she had to restrain herself from strangling him. "You're in a very horrible mood."

"I've had a very horrible week." She replied with a tired sigh.

"My apologies, Doctor Quinzel."

"Stop that." She snapped to him.

"Stop what?"

"Acting like you care, you don't give a damn about me." She slammed her desk drawer shut and he licked his lips. "I could've gotten fired, you know that right? If they just put two and two together I would've been screwed. I don't know what game you're playing here, Joker, but is it really worth the risk of having more time on your sentence and getting me fired?"

"I told you..." The man looked up at her, all jokes aside as poison laced his voice. "I'm in here for life." He hissed and she shook her head.

"And you're so determined to take me down with you...I can't believe you." She chuckled although she was angry.

"Why'd you come back, Doc? You said it yourself, you had a bad week, you're clearly upset today...in fact, if my actions the other day bothered you so much, why haven't you turned me into your boss?" A smile appeared from him and she shook.

"I didn't think it was that serious."

"Then why are you upset with me about it six days later?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Joker, please stop." She rubbed her temples and he leaned forward.

"You're not upset with me, are you? You're upset with yourself." He smiled widely.

"Joker-"

"You're angry with yourself because you liked it..."

"If you stop right now, I will let you take your straight jacket off...just stop." She raised her voice a bit. "I don't like this." She finally confessed. "I should've turned you in the second you called me attractive because I knew all along this would happen!" She leaned over her desk with her head down. He looked confused, though he wasn't sure he really was. "This isn't healthy for either of us, you stress me out and I aggravate you apparently so let's just call it a year and change who you see for your sessions." She finally concluded and he furrowed his brows.

"Who said you were aggravating?" He raised a brow.

"You did..." She stopped, realizing he said that in a dream and not reality.

Shit.

"I don't recall saying that." He examined her features and it didn't take him long to figure it out. "Oh, I see why your week was so bad, Doc." He scoffed. "I'm flattered."

"Don't. It is not what you think at all." She spat angrily.

"Then what was it?

"I am this close to sending you back to your cell." She gritted through her teeth.

"Do it, then. Since I'm such a bad patient! I would think you enjoyed my company being that you fantasize about me so." He chuckled and she looked at him, not angry but not happily either.

"I don't-"

"Bull shit." He cut her short. "You make it way too easy to see right through you, Dear. I'm surprised you've made it this far with your 'good doctor' facade when really, you're just like me." He's the one who's speaking in violence now.

"I'm nothing like you."

"Ha! Please, don't insult me. I see it clear as day!"

"I'm not like you, Joker. I don't do things you do, I don't think the way you think, it hurts me to see people in pain, it doesn't make me feel happy on the inside!"

"So you don't hate anyone? You don't want to see anyone, not even people you don't like, to get hurt? People who've stabbed you in the back, betrayed you, made you miserable...not even them?"

She stayed silent and he laughed lowly.

"We are the same, I just act on my hatred for others and you don't. That's the only difference."

"You see everything as a joke." She had tears clinging to her lashes.

"If I didn't I would've already put a bullet in my head, Harleen!" He yelled now and she jumped.

"Don't talk like that. Not to me." She shook her head and he laughed louder.

"Does it hurt that badly to think of me dead?"

"No one deserves death." She concluded and he got quiet. "Not even you."

"I have plenty of people who will disagree."

"Yeah me too, but I don't agree." She told him and he sighed as he saw a tear roll down her neck. She wiped it and he licked his lips. She looked to him and took a ragged breath before walking to him. Her hands undid all the locks and buckles of the straight jacket and she took a deep breath before ushering him to stand up. When he did so, she turned him and undid the buttons on the back of it, his bare back showed through after the fabric was separated and she had to stop herself from running her fingers over every tattooed covered scar the man had. "Don't try anything." She told him and he turned to her, grabbing her throat gently, his lips only centimeters from hers.

"Back at ya." He whispered, letting go of her as he began to stretch his arms and pop his neck. "How's Hadlynn?" He asked her randomly and she froze, her eyes Ice.

"Why do you ask?" She asked him cautiously.

"How come you never talk about her?"

"Why are you so interested in a eighteen year old girl?" She sat down in her desk and he looked at her with furrowed brows.

"It's not like that."

"She's already fucking a hit man..."

"Actually, she's not." He corrected her. She snapped him a look.

"And you know how exactly?"

"Nathan came and spoke with me the other day..."

"He complained about the lack of sex in his relationship? Of course, why wouldn't he." She rolled her eyes.

"I think you need to speak with your sister."

"About?" Harleen raised a brow.

"Her issues."

"And those are...?"

"Completely obvious."

"You shouldn't be worried about a damn thing concerning my sister."

"Harleen-"

"Mister Joker, enough." she hissed to him and he looked at her blankly.

Hadlynn sat on Nathan's couch, filling out the paper work for her internship. Her phone rings, making her jump but she quickly recovers and answer's it.

"Hello?" she asked, already hearing heavy breathing on the other end.

"Hadlynn?" Johnny's voice is almost frantic and she sits up, her brows furrowed.

"Johnny, what's wrong?"

"Nathan got shot, we're on our way back to Joker's safe house, meet us there." he told her and she immediately got her things gathered as he told her the address.

"Shit." she cursed, opening the door quickly and rushing to her car.

The door to the run down estate was unlocked when Hadlynn had arrived and yanked the door open. Nathan was letting out a slew of curses as one of the guys applied preassure to his bleeding abdomen.

"What the hell happened?" she rushed to him and shooed the guy away, taking his place. Nathan looked to her with sweat covering his forehead.

"I got shot." he replied with a groan and she rolled her eyes. "And I don't need your help." he added.

"Still pissed at me?" she asked him with a venom in her tone.

"The fact that you're asking that let's me know that you don't understand where I'm coming from." he hissed back and she couldn't help but add more pressure to the wound than needed and he yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You have a bullet in you, dumbass. Do you want it out or not because I'm pretty sure if one of these bozo's tries to take it out, it'll hurt a hell of a lot worse given that they don't know what the hell they're doing." she scolded him and he opened his eyes a bit.

"Fine!" he exclaimed angrily with gritted teeth and she thought for a moment.

"I need gauze," She looked to Johnny.

"He has plenty, gimme a second." he walked out of the room for a moment and Hadlynn helped Nathan resituate on the couch in a laying position.

"I'm going to need this off." she said, ushering to his shirt. "If I touch you are you going to bite me or let me help you?" she asked with sarcasm and he bit his tongue.

"Fucking do whatever it takes." he gasped and she nodded as Johnny came back with packs of gauze.

"Thanks." she peeled the mans shirt from his body, the bullet hole was right under the left side of his rib cage and she could see the little shinning of something in the hole. "I need tweezers." she stated and a second later she had someone hand them to her. She pulled Nathan's lighter from his pocket and heated the end of the metal up before going to retrieve the bullet from his flesh. When she did, he hissed, jerking for a second before calming with a sigh. She tore the bullet from him as easily as she could and he sighed with relief. "Now that that's taken care of," she breathed, grabbing a stray bottle of whiskey on the coffee table and opening it.

"Hell no." Nathan protested but it was too late. He kept his mouth closed but groaned and squeezed his eyes shut once she let some of the alcohol roll over the hole in his abdomen, and she grabbed a fresh gauze and soaked up more blood and whiskey in it after pressing it to the gun shot.

"Done." she stated, wiping her bloodied hands on a wet rag Johnny handed her. "You should be okay since it didn't hit anything important, it wasn't deep enough to really." she informed him and he nodded, his face pale and sweaty. She waited a moment and then rolled her eyes. "You're welcome." She stated, about to get up when Nathan grabbed her wrist.

"Guy's give us a minute." he looked to the others and they nodded, making their way to the next room. "Why?" was all he asked and she raised her brows.

"Why what?"

"Why're you doin' this, Hady?" he asked her in a guilty tone.

"What the fuck kind of question is that Nathan?" She got up and he sighed.

"Why'd you help me when you could've listened to me and left me alone?"

"You're my boyfriend, Nathan. No matter how pissed off and unreasonable we can be, I still want to help you if I can." she explained.

"You're just a big hearted person..." he mumbled and she licked her lips. "You always have been."

"Well you don't really hang out with...kind hearted people so if I'm not caring for you then who will." she retorted and he locked eyes with her.

"Oswald Cobblepot sent one of his idiot's to send a warning to Joker by trying to kill a majority of his guys...I'm the only who didn't die from a bullet." he told her and she froze, her eyes closed.

"Who all died?" she asked him finally and he thought for a moment.

"Vince, Michael, Tony, at least twelve went down and never breathed again." he scoffed back angry tears and she looked to the ground.

"I have to go...get some rest, I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you. No horse playing." she ordered him and he looked up to her.

"Still pissed?" he asked her in the same tone she had asked him earlier and she tried not to smile to him.

"Bye." she rolled her eyes, before she could walk away he smacked her ass as hard as he could and she turned back around and raised her brows.

"See ya later." He winked playfully and she grabbed the almost full bottle of alcohol from the coffee table.

"Later." she replied, taking the bottle with her.


	10. Hurricane

***Warning***

**Nonconsensual sex & explicit language**

_** Hurricane ** _   
_Someone/something with a destructive personality or destructive habit_

Not two days after being gone from work, Harleen Quinzel was back at Arkham Assylum, this time anger clung to every step she took. Her hair wyas out of its usual bun, cascading over her shoulders and back in waves, her glasses resting down her nose a little. She wore fitted jeans, clinging to the curve of her thighs perfectly, and a white button down. As the clacking of her heals on the tiled hall got closer to her target, the angrier she grew.

She could see the crowd of people in the recreation room through the window and when she got closer the guards looked to her with furrowed brows.

"Doctor Quinzel, you can't be in here with out certified permis-"

"I work here god damnit. I have more certification than you, now move." She cut him off rudely and shoved passed him, opening the door, the roar of talking people hitting her. She didn't care about some of the looks from the inmates she were getting, only a few noticed her presence, nor did she pay mind to the guards she knew were watching her closely. She only glanced around the room once and locked in on her target. Her steps became quicker, smoother, and her fists clenched tightly as she turned and curved around people sitting at table and standing at the end of some.

He was sitting, Harvey Dent, Edward Nigma, Ivy had joined him. He hadn't seen her yet, but she was looking at him...

She clenched her jaw as her walking was almost jogging and the pounding of her heart didn't miss a beat as she approached him. He only locked his eyes with hers, really noticed her, when she violently lunged between Ivy and Dent and punched the man, grabbing his throat and trying to squeeze the life out of him after screaming:

"You son of a bitch."

Everyone sprung up to see her do this, and She felt a set of arms try to pull her off of him. Jokers own hand caught in the blondes hair and pulled as hard as it could until she gave up on strangling him and just settled for digging her nails into his jaw right under his ear, scratching a deep wound all the way down to his collar bone. It was then that he stood and finally tried to hit her, his fist was blocked by Harvey though.

"Let go of me." Joker sneered, blood seeping down his neck from Harleens nails.

"Calm down and I will." Harvey spit back to him, finally getting Harleen to calm as well and Ivy held the woman back from jumping over the table once more. The guards get there quickly and hold both of them back.

"What the hell is this?!" Doctor Arkham appeared and Harleens chest heaved as she tried to breathe deep enough breaths. She was quiet for a moment, then another burst of anger flows through her body, and she's wrenching from the guards lenient grip on her and attacking the man again, this time her legs wrap around his hips and her teeth sink into his neck where she scratched him, her fist pounding into him as hard as she could throughout this. He let out a scream of anger and frustration and gets his own guards off him temporarily, grabbing her throat once more.

"Why'd you do it?! Why'd you do that to my sister?!" She screeched as best as she could, still struggling with him. His lips stretched into a smile.

"I didn't do anything, I only suggested he take what he deserved." He gritted through his silver teeth, still struggling against her.

"He raped her." Harleen told him almost in a whisper, tears rolling down her face, a sense of hopelessness in her voice, almost as if she were wanting him to fix it.

"Quinzel!" Doctor Arkhams voice rung through the room as she calmed, Jokers eyes like Ice to hers as she doesn't even blink away when the guards get her untangled from him. "What is the meaning of this nonsense, Harleen?" She doesn't speak, only looks at the mad clown. Eventually Arkham grabs her arms, not hard enough to hurt but it was harsh. "Doctor Quinzel!" He yelled to her. She finally looked to him and he raised his brows. "Get Joker to Johnson, see if he can't do something about those scratches." He sighed to the guards. "Doctor Quinzel, a word with you in my office."

**One Week Earlier**

"Good morning." Hadlynn groaned to her half asleep boyfriend the following Monday.

"Hey." he rubbed his face then suddenly winced and took in a deep breath.

"Still sore?" she sat up, pulling the comforter back to examine his wrapped wound.

"Not as much as it has been but it's still not healing all that much just yet." he explained and she sighed.

"Well it's not gonna heal in two days, plus I'm pretty sure the booze and drugs in your system aren't making the process faster." she quipped and he cut his eyes at her.

"Don't you have a nut house to be at in..." he looked at the clock. "an hour?" he raised a brow.

"Funny." she leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and getting out of the bed to go get dressed. "I'll get you some Tylenol before I go." she assured him.

"Mmm." he replied lowly, drifting back into sleep.

She got her shower, brushed her teeth, threw on her scrubs and managed to get a pain pill down her hurt boyfriends throat before grabbing her things and heading to Arkham.

The minute he'd walked in, Hadlynn felt as if she'd fall over dead. The whole persona the man carried into the room made her fill with anxiety and...dread? His bright green hair, dark red lips, blue eyes, sharp cheek bones, shining teeth, tall, muscular form, straight jacket as well. She laughed on the inside, her poor paranoid sister couldn't even handle her own patient. Bless her heart. Hadlynn shook her head at the thought and started collecting her file on the mad man as the guards shut the door and left the two alone. It was only a moment before she could feel his eyes burning into her. She took a deep breath and turned to him. He was perched on the metal table, curiosity splayed on his features as she approached him.

"Your insomnia hasn't improved at all since being on your prescription, Mister Joker?" She asked him and he grinned.

"It stopped improving when I was reassigned to a new psychiatrist." He told her and she sighed lightly.

"We may need to up your dosage a little then." She remained calm, she didn't even falter a bit. He cut his eyes at the young girl. How old was she exactly? She couldn't be anymore than nineteen. Harleen told him her age once but he didn't really pay attention to it. Maybe if he asked, she would be so kind as to tell him.

"Aren't you a little young to be my nurse?" He asked her and she cut her eyes at him.

"Aren't you a little old to be acting like a ten year old?" She closed his file and he looked her up and down. She was wearing dark maroon scrubs. Her black curls were in a ponytail and her face was bare of any makeup. She was naturally beautiful, like her sister. He watched as she scanned over his file once more with a tired sigh. "More anti-depressants..." She mumbled to herself and he furrowed his brows. She raised a brow, looking him over. "Definitely not." She marked through something and bit her lip in thought. "When's the last time you had the flu?" She asked him. He just stared at her without replying and she nodded slowly. "Are you still having joint pain?" She asked him and he didn't reply. "I can't help you if we don't communicate." She crossed her arms and he stared at her once more. "Fine." She tossed his file down.

"How's Nathan and Johnny?" He asked smoothly and she clenched her jaw, turning slowly.

"I'm not speaking with you about this." She shook her head.

"Oh c'mon! They're my friends just as much as they're yours." He said calmly and she laughed.

"You don't have friends. You have people you use to keep yourself in the clear." She retorted and his gaze grew dark.

"That can be argued being that I'm rotting in an insane Assylum." He said flatly.

"Seems you trusted the wrong people."

"Seems I hired idiots."

"They're not all idiots." She argued, leaning against the counter of the office.

"What do I call you? Doctor Quinzel, Nurse Quinzel, Miss Quinzel...?" He beamed and she narrowed her eyes.

"Hadlynn's fine, Smartass." She stepped to him, reaching in a drawer and grabbing a syringe first and a vile of steroid. She started unbuckling and unbuttoning the straight jacket, letting it rest beside him on the metal table once it was off of him. He was expecting more of a reaction when she saw his bare, muscular chest and abdomen, covered in ink. She only read a few of the tattoos and scoffed. "Ha. Ha. Ha." She filled the syringe with the liquid and sighed. "This will help with joint pain, it might sting." She warned him.

"Don't act like I'm not a masochist." He joked although she never saw the humor.

She injected him with the steroid, smiling when his features twitched at the sting.

"Okay." She stated, turning for a moment, only to have the man pick the syringe up from the table smoothly and raise it to her. She turned just in time to catch his wrist in her hand before he could stab her with the needle. She gasped, trying to catch a breath as his grin exposed silver capped teeth.

"Just checking your reflexes..." he stated friendly. He slowly lowered his arm, handing her the syringe, and sitting down again. She was quiet for a moment, still on edge from what had just happened when a knock on the door made her jump.

"Done yet?" Arkham asked her and she nodded slowly.

"He was on his best behavior I assume at least." she looked to Joker and he grinned again.

"That's a first." Jeremiah sighed. "Alright, get the orderlies down here." he said to someone outside the door with him. Within seconds, guards were there to retrieve the mad man.

"Have a wonderful day." he hissed and she felt her stomach knot up in anxiety...maybe she couldn't handle the man either.

"Charming, ain't he?" Harleen scoffed, wiping her mouth and looking at her sister.

"He tried to stab me to 'test my reflexes'." Hadlynn stated in disbelief.

"Told you, he's straight forward."

"Well I don't like it."

"It's not that bad after you get the hang of it. He just likes fun and games is all." Harleen shrugged and Hadlynn stared at her a moment.

"Are you...defending him?"

"I just think you shouldn't base what kind of man he is off of one scare." she shrugged again and Hadlynn almost spit her win across the kitchen table. She stared at Harleen some more, then quickly got up and walked to her sisters bag, retrieving the Joker's case file. "That's patient confidentiality." Harleen went to stop her but it was too late.

"Rape, murder, attempted murder, armed robbery, rape, DUI on account of alcohol and narcotics, murder, murder, attempted robbery, attempted murder, rape, illegal possession of narcotics, substance abuse, murder, murder, rape, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." Hadlynn looked at her sister, tossing the file onto the table.

"You know, I could report you for that."

"Murderer, drug lord, rapist, robber, basically anything illegal, he's done but I cant judge him based off a few 'scares'." Hadlynn crossed her arms.

"You don't talk to him like I do, you don't evaluate and listen to every thing he has to say...you don't know him after one day of poking and prodding him with a needle." Harleen hissed back.

"No, I don't know him, I don't want to know him. I want nothing more than to leave him alone, but you know what, Harley? I do know he's a patient at the asylum you work at. It seems horribly peculiar that before you had your break down you were completely professional but now i'm kinda startin' to see where you're not straddling the fence anymore, you're just playing ball in his field."

"Are you accusing me of something all because I stood up for him?"

"You would've agreed with me before."

"Before I didn't know a damn thing, Hady." she snapped back.

"And you still don't, clearly." Hadlynn felt a tinge of anger grow. "Typical Harleen." She muttered under her breath and Harley raised her brows.

"Typical Harleen? What the hell does that mean?" She crossed her arms and Hadlynn sighed.

"You always see the best in people. And there's nothing wrong with that, but there's a difference in being positive and then being in denial."

"You're just pissy because you know good and well I've never seen the good in you." Harleen hissed and her sister rolled her jaw.

"I have more good than he does."

"He's a broken man, you're a rebellious snot nosed brat. He does the things he does to try to make himself feel somewhat alive and all you do is stay high and sleep around with low life morons."

"Say's the one who fucked her professor to get the grades to pass." Hadlynn's face stung when Harley slapped her, but she knew it would happen.

"You're lucky I don't call GCPD and have them look through your things. Wonder what exactly Gordon would do after finding out innocent Hady Duchess Quinzel stayed doped up to make it through school."

"Wonder what Arkham would think after finding out they have a fraud working with them." Hadlynn retorted and Harleen clenched her jaw. "Little advice for the whole black mailing thing, if you're going to do it, make sure the person you're doing it to doesn't have more dirt on you than you have on them." with that, Hadlynn grabbed her keys off the counter and left, smirking to her sister before slamming the door behind her.

Hadlynn found herself downtown, wondering a convenience store, trying to find a way to purchase cigarettes at only eighteen. She'd don't it before, but once the GCPD found out the cashier was selling to people younger than the legal age of nineteen, they arrested him and now a strict idiot was behind the counter, scowl on his features. She was about to give up and just get a soda and leave when the door opened and a young man everyone knew in Gotham walked in and headed to the back of the store where she was, looking at the display of beer, water and soda. She sighed, grabbing a water out the fridge and as she turned he spoke.

"You're kinda young to be a nurse already." he raised a brow, a goofy grin on his lips.

"So I've been told." she replied flatly, going to walk away again.

"I wouldn't trust you to nurse me, you don't look that experienced." he spoke again and she sighed and turned around, taking a step to him.

"Well it's a good thing I still have a couple more years to learn. I'm at an internship at Arkham Asylum at the moment, maybe I can gain some experience."

"I can't imagine you in Arkham Asylum..." he grabbed a water as well and she rolled her eyes, turning back to him yet again.

"And I couldn't imagine someone like yourself in the mean streets of downtown Gotham, Mr. Wayne." She snapped and Jason's eyes searched hers.

"If I went to the store uptown, I'd be surrounded by news reporters and photographers. My father doesn't know I smoke...I kinda want to keep it that way. So, it's worth the risk of getting jumped versus getting photographed buying cigarettes and having my dad see it when reading the paper tomorrow morning." He retorted and she couldn't help but grin.

"You're nineteen, why does he care?"

"It's a long and very complicated story." he told her. "Why're you here?"

"What?"

"It's just...you don't look like the type of woman that would be downtown..." he explained and she raised a brow.

"Are you saying I don't look like a hooker?" he smiled at her and nodded slowly.

"It's my way of saying you don't look like something off the streets of downtown Gotham. So why are you here?"

"The old cashier let minors have cigarettes...they got rid of him and I didn't know until I got here and I have a feeling the guy that looks like my tenth grade algebra teacher won't let anyone under the legal age get any." she said tiredly. He looked at the girl, although her curls were a bit messy, her eyes cloaked with dark circles and her face was bare of makeup, she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of women. He had a feeling it was her beauty, and also her attitude that pushed him to be a good Samaritan and help her out.

"Wait outside." he told her with a sigh and she furrowed her brows. "You want your cigarettes or not?" he stated lowly. She did as she was told, before she turned to go outside, he grabbed her water and walked to the register. When he was done buying everything, he met her outside in the cold air and handed her water and two packs of cigarettes to her.

"Thank you." she looked up at his blue eyes and he grinned, nodding to her once and then he walked to his car.

As she got to Nathan's house, she went to open a pack, to see writing on one side of the cardboard.

Call me next time you need more of these.

His number was under the writing and she smiled, not knowing why really.

**Present Time**

"Now, Ms. Quinzel, you do realize that I can not have my doctors attacking my patients like my patients attack my doctors, correct?" Dr. Arkham talked down to the blonde as she sat with her legs crossed, a serious expression clinging to her features and her body still shook from anger and adrenaline.

"Yes, I understand that, but-"

"But nothing. What you just pulled in there is unexuseable and I have good of mind to cut you off now and send you on your way," he words made Harleen all the more angry. "but, I'm not going to do that simply because this is the first time you've ever done anything to threaten a patient's well being."

"I assure you, his well being is perfectly not threatened, Doctor Arkham." she stated flatly and he sighed.

"Why did you come all the way out here just to get a few good marks and bruises on him? What triggered your rage?" he leaned against his desk and Harleen wanted to tell him everything, but something inside her told her not to, and to wait until her and Joker met again one on one before she got her words in about the situation.

"Nothing, it was stupid, Doctor Arkham, and completely unprofessional of me, I have no idea what made me do that." she put on a fake face of confusion, knowing damn well why she tried to kill the man. Arkham pursed his lips and nodded.

"I've been there before, Miss Quinzel, but you can not let these patients run your temper. Don't allow them to get that much into your head, okay, Dear?" he asked softly and she nodded. "Alright, I suppose that's that, will you be returning in the morning or do you want some more days off?"

"Trust me, I will be here bright and early. Good day, Doctor." she nodded, walking out of his office.

"Good day, Doctor." he muttered back, shaking his head slightly.

**Two Hours Earlier**

"Hey, Hady." Harley gently shook her awake, little did she know that the young girl held a pistol under her pillow and when she was shooken awake, she pulled the hammer back and the end of the barrel met Harley's forehead just as she snapped awake. "Hadlynn!" Harley fell back and Hadlynn gasped, dropping her gun.

"I'm sorry." Hadlynn shook her head, sitting up in bed.

Harley got a good look at her, and her heart ached. Bruises fell as shadows all over her face and neck, one of her eyes was bright red from a busted vessel, her hair was ratty, one of her cheeks had a cut all the way down it. The girl who Harleen always thought was gorgeous was now broken. Literally.

"I-it's okay, Hady...do you need anything, anything to drink?"

"No I just want to sleep." Harleen knew (as a trained psychiatrist) that Hadlynn's depression was beginning to worsen. She found a whole bottle full of anti-depressants that hadn't been touched yet because Hadlynn knew they wouldn't work. Nothing anyone ever prescribed to her worked. It's help for a couple weeks but once her body got used to it...nah ah. It wasn't going to accept it at all. It was as if Hadlynn were taking sugar pills instead of a heavy dose of happiness.

She nodded, ran a hand through her little sisters matted curls and sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving to go make herself some dinner. Once she got everything ready, a knock on the door made her jump, but she quickly walked to the door and looked out the compressed hole to see the exact person she never wanted to see again. She reached for a knife then swung the door open, ready to slice into Nathans pretty face.

Sick Bastard.

"What the fuck do you want?" she snapped to him in a growl and his eyes met hers.

"Can I come in?" he asked lowly, almost ashamed and she laughed in his face. It was a laugh that scared her, a laugh that Joker would produce, completely angry but yet amused about how pathetic something were.

"So you can rape my sister again?" she didn't even try to keep her words quiet, and even hoped someone across the hall or beside them would hear her. He sighed and rubbed his face, his eyes finally meeting hers. His eyes had tears in them and once again, she chuckled like a mad person.

"Please, I need to speak with her."

"I assure you, you are the absolute last person Hadlynn Duchess Quinzel wants to even think about right now, let alone talk to." she was about to slam the door in his face when he kept it open with his foot.

"Please, Harley? It's really important. I have to say something to her."

"You've already said enough through the ways of your actions."

"Harley-"

"You do realize that you should be in hell right now? When Jonny found you doing what you were, he should've put a bullet in your head and sent you straight to hell."

"I-"

"You don't deserve to even think of someone as great as my sister, let alone be privileged enough to even date her. You are the most hypocritical, selfish, ruthless, idiotic son of a bitch I have ever met in my entire life, Nathan."

"What about Joker?" he scoffed and she rolled her jaw, tears of anger coming to her eyes.

"He would never, ever do something like this. Not to Hadlynn and not to me."

"He did though." Nathan snapped and she raised her brows.

"Excuse me?"

"It was his idea, Harley. I went to visit him a few weeks back and he was the one who gave me the bright advice to just do whatever I wanted with Hady. He said that I was the man in the relationship and that I needed to take what I deserve...I didn't plan on going that far I just wanted to try and get her into it but she didn't want to and then she hit me and kept fighting and I panicked and got pissed off."

"So you rape her? That was the solution? To rape her?"

"I just wanted to hurt her as bad as she's hurt me for the past three years, Harley."

"You're full of bullshit." she slammed the door but could hear him talking to her still.

"It was Joker, Harley. You don't believe me go ask him yourself. He's the one who put it in my head, he's the one who taught me wrong. Hate him all you want but don't hate me for something I couldn't control."

"Couldn't control? Is that how much of a little bitch you are? Joker mentions you doing something that he would do and your body obeys? You are truly pathetic, Nathan. And you will never see my sister again. Ever. So I hope your thirty seconds of glory was worth it, because I promise, you've lost my respect and hers and Jonny's. So just let that soak in but remember, you still have Joker. That's all you need right?" she laughed and after a moment, heard him sigh and walk away...a Sudden anger boiled in her veins and she quickly grabbed her keys and headed to Arkham.

**The Night Before**

Hadlynn could tell Nathan was healed, it wasn't the way he could easily pick her up, or the way he could easily throw her on the bed, or the way he could bind her hands with his belt with no problems even with her struggling. It was just very evident that he had. She didn't even remember getting into this situation. She had just cooked him dinner, poured him a drink. Sure, she was wearing one of his shirts but was that an invitation to sex? No. So how come when she placed his plate on the table in front of him, and kissed his head, he took it upon himself to stand and grab her tightly? She liked it at first, him standing and gripping her hips, pulling her lips to his in a feverish kiss. She thought it had been a pretty damn good 'thank you for dinner' but it hadn't been. When he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, when he threw her on the counter she moaned at the delicious feeling of his hard erection rubbing into her as she always did, but he usually was the one to gain control and pull away before they did anything but tonight, he hadn't. His hands just got hungrier as he ripped his shirt from over her head, his lips automatically going to nip and suck at her bare breast.

She didn't argue, although she felt as though she should've told him to back off some. When his hands reached for her panties is where she finally spoke up. He just looked at her as if she were crazy, even silencing her argument at one point by bruising his lips to hers, his tongue running over hers. She was distracted, but gained her sense of reality again and pushed him away, reminding him that they didn't need to do anything. He had laughed in her face. Something she wasn't used to, and he began his efforts again. Eventually, she started hitting him, after he got her panties off. This only fueled the fire and he threw her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming.

Her body hit the mattress and she heard him take his clothing off. She used this as a moment of opportunity to get the hell out as fast as she could. She hopped up from the mattress and he punched her in the jaw. She saw black dots and felt him turn her body over, her back laying against the rough bed. He bound her hands with his belt but she still fought, kicking at him but he wickedly chuckled and held her legs down and spread wide with his knees, making her wail from the pressure on her bones. She begged him to stop just as he was getting ready to torture her and he wrapped a hand around her throat, stating that all she was doing was getting him harder with all her begging.

It was quick, but felt like years. He pushed into her and she arched her back, screaming. He quickly shut her up, hitting her repeatedly and shoving his tongue down her throat before muttering 'fuck' under his breath and closing his eyes, his thrusts in her burning, but also quick. It only took a few seconds for her body to react, making his thrusts smoother and easier, even though she didn't want it. She thanked god when the door opened and Jonny was about to ask a question, but quickly turned his back, thinking it was consensual probably. But before Nathan could keep her quiet, she screamed for Jonny's help and he quickly got the gist. Jonny pulled his gun out and pulled the hammer back, demanding Nathan to get off of her just as Nathan's cum filled her, making her fill disgusting. Nathan laughed it off when Jonny shoved him off a beaten and naked Hadlynn.

She was sobbing, and utterly didn't care that her savior was seeing her naked. He untied her and she reached her numb arms out to him and he didn't hesitate to take his jacket off and put it over her to cover her as he picked her up. He looked back to see Nathan almost in a frozen state, actually letting the reality of what he has just done sink in. Jonny made his way to the door, looking at the man in disgust.

"I hope it was worth it, Nathan." was all he said to him before taking the passed out girl home to her sister.


	11. War

**Warning- Sexually Explicit Content & Explicit language**

_**War**  
a state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation or state._

Why? How? How could Joker be looking so smug, so pleased, knowing what he caused?

Harleen sat across from him wondering that, her teary baby blues burning into his blue, cold eyes and she recalled exactly what her sister looked like when Jonny had brought her home.

She was asleep when frantic banging on the door woke her and when she answered, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. Jonny explained what happened and Hadlynn was unconscious, assumed from shock possibly. Oh Harleen was so angry after she heard what happened, it took every part of her sanity to convince her to stay with Hadlynn instead of finding Nathan and do unspeakable things, not even Joker would do, to him. She was broken. Her baby sister, someone she'd never seen break before, who always longed for adventure and who's wonderlust usually got the best of her, someone who was always grinning or being stupid, was shattered in a descent hit-mans arms and all Harleen could do was sob and take care of her as best as she could.

Not a word was spoken to GCPD, this was personal. And just as sure as Harleen was starring down the Joker, she was going to get her revenge on Nathan for what he had done to her little sister, and if the green haired hellion got in the way, then she'd deal with him too.

"Sleep well?" the man broke her thoughts and she raised a brow.

"You never answered my question." she stated flatly and he furrowed his brows. "I asked why yesterday and I'm not quite sure you answered me." a grin formed at his red lips and she felt her heart ache. This wasn't funny. Why did he find the most sadistic things so funny?

"I told you, the poor boy came to me for advice. Being the good friend I am, I provided. But I never knew he had the balls to actually go and rape our dearest Duchess."

"That's my sister." Harleen stood suddenly, anger jolting through her. "My sister. Mine. Not yours. Not your Duchess, not your Hady, not your anything. Mine."

"Possessive aren't we?" he chuckled and she lunged forward, but he was fast. He caught her arms in his hands and stood, clicking his tongue in a scolding manner. "Oh, no no no, Harleen. Let us not repeat yesterday's events, Dear. There's no orderlies here, trust me, if you get me going, I won't be stopping until your organs are spread about like decorations." he threatened and she got her legs out from under her from where she perched on her desk, and kicked him away, snatching a heel off and holding the soul, about to stab him with the heal itself. He caught her wrist and twisted it, making her groan as it popped and she dropped her shoe. But, she still didn't give up. She grabbed his shirt collar and got a punch in, causing his nose to bleed as he fell back on her deck laughing. "Damn, Harls. That could've done some serious damage in other places." he coughed and she looked confused, wondering why he hadn't swung back yet. Then it happened. He grabbed her throat, crushing it in his hand until she saw flashes of colors over her vision, and her head was banged on the desk, causing her to groan and fall onto the floor. Once that was done, Joker grabbed a hand full of hair and dragged her to her chair, picking her up and placing her in it, blood dripping down her face from her lips where he knocked one of her back teeth loose. "Now that that's done," he began, placing his hands on a shocked Harleen's shoulders. "We can get this whole ordeal straightened out, right?" he asked smoothly and she remained quiet. "Alright, now he's gotten your head all mixed up, you see. I'm not the enemy, here, Harls. Certainly not you're enemy. I hate the idea that he did something like that to our Hady, the only reason I'm not angry is because I'm in this place. I can't get out, therefor, I can't change anything or I would kill him. I don't worry about the things I can't change. But just know, if I could get out of here and teach him a lesson, I would." he explained, massaging her shoulders slowly. "But...there's something that can happen to allow you to get your pay back." he whispered in her ear, making her shudder.

"What's that?" she asked monotone and he snickered.

"You and me are mad about the same thing...you won't be able to get away with murder, I am a professional assassin practically. So, here's my proposition." he continued. "You help me bust out of here, and I'll help you get revenge on Nathan being that he is the real enemy here." he explained ahd she furrowed her brows and turned her head.

"If I help you out of this place, you'll help me take him down? One of your best buddies?" she asked in disbelief and he grinned, walking to her side and leaning down to her.

"Darling, if you get me out of here, I'll do anything you want me to." he smiled, talking smoothly, taking a finger and wiping the stream of blood from the corner of her mouth up, putting his finger in his mouth and savoring the coppery sweet taste of the blondes blood. She didn't look convinced and he chuckled darkly, putting a hand under her chin and turning her to face him. "One little favor for Daddy, and I'm all yours for the taking, Harley girl." he assured softly. She felt her pulse calm at his touch and a small smile formed at her swollen lips.

"Okay." she nodded and he clapped. "I'll be here later on tonight. He dies as soon as we get back to Gotham, got it?" she raised a brow and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am." he grabbed her face and kissed her, making her eyes grow wide. It wasn't a romantic kiss, more like a 'I'm so happy I could kiss you' kind of thing. He pulled away, happy as could be, and when the orderlies came to collect him he winked to her before leaving, making her giggle with excitement.

Tonight.

She thought.

"Hady?" she woke her sister gently and her eyes opened slowly.

"Hey, what time is it?" her sister yawned and Harley smiled softly.

"Seven. I just got home, have you been asleep all day?" she asked her concerned and Hadlynn shrugged.

"I think."

"Hady, that's not okay." Harleen told her.

"You think I don't know that?" Hadlynn snapped back. "I was just fucked against my will, and practically had the shit beat out of me, all by the guy I thought I could trust most. I'm gonna be a little depressed after all that, Harley. So excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy at the moment or waking up with rainbows shoved up my ass at eight in the morning." she rolled over and pressed her face into the pillow, her eyes watering.

"Hady, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just concerned, so is Jonny, he called me earlier wanting to check up on you."

"Well tell him I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Harleen, I'll be fine. Just like always. Now please, just go and leave me alone." Hadlynn sighed and Harleen felt hurt seeing her sister in complete lock out mode.

"Let me know if you need anything." Was the last thing Harleen said before leaving Hadlynn.

There was a knock at the door and Harleen grabbed Hadlynn's gun, knowing exactly who it was. When she opened the door and saw Jonny dressed as an orderly for Arkham she smiled.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded.

"Let's go." she locked the door and closed it behind them.

Once they got to Arkham, she handed him a key to all the cell's and told him what number Joker was. Jonny nodded, taking it and walking to the facility.

It all happened so quickly. The red sirens started flashing throughout Arkham, Harleen could see through the windows, and she felt disbelief the second Joker opened the car door and got in, Jonny followed and immediately slammed on the gas, screeching out of the parking lot. This was the first time Harleen had been around Joker when he wasn't being monitored or didn't have orderlies waiting outside to get him if anything happened. He was a grinning mess and when he caught her staring at him he raised his brows.

"Thank you, Harley, for planning this. Oh you're so welcome, Joker." she stated flatly and she grinned.

"I'll thank you later." he replied and she couldn't help but grin.

They made it half way over Arkham bridge until they saw the GCPD rushing to Arkham past them and Joker laughed.

"Dumbasses." he said under his breath as Jonny kept speeding over the bridge. A part of the bridge's border had a 'CAUTION' sign over it, indicating that there wasn't any railing there due to road work and she noticed Jonny eyeing the weak spot.

"Ready, Boss?" he asked Joker and Harley looked to him.

"What?" she asked and Joker grinned.

"Ready, Jonny boy." the car sped to the sign and Harleen screamed as the car busted through it, falling to the river. Jonny moved fast, doing his best to get in the back seat with the two of them and Joker pulled Harley down behind the seat with him. The second the car hit the water, it was like hell had been unleashed. The windows shattered and the car filled quickly, pulling all three of them down with it. If Jonny were in the front seat or Harley never got behind the seat in the back, they'd be cut to shreds and dead. The water was freezing and once Jonny and Joker climbed free of the sinking car, she saw Jokers tattooed hand clasp around her wrist and pull her out as well. Good thing she wasn't wearing a seat belt. It took a good twenty seconds to reach the top of the water from how low they were and when she finally had air in her lungs, she breathed deeply, thankful to be alive. They all three breathed for a minute and she finally spoke.

"What the hell was that for?" she choked out and Joker and Jonny chuckled.

"Disposal of the get away car." Jonny explained. "If you can imagine, this ain't our first time pulling some shit like this." he laughed.

"It does the job." Joker said with a sigh. "Alright, let's go." he began swimming to the city.

Once they got to shore, Harleen was grateful that the air was warmer than the water. She was also grateful that Jonny had already had another one of Joker's guys to wait with another car. This one was nicer and she recognized it as Joker's own car. The bright color and expensive engineering of it gave it away, along with the 'HAHAHA' license plate.

"Alright, before you get in, I'm going to kindly ask that you remove your cloths." he stopped her and she raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" she snapped and he sighed.

"This interior is expensive. This car is worth more than your college tuition. I don't want my seats wet." he stated simply and she rolled her jaw.

"Men." she said under her breath.

"Here." Joker threw a shirt to her and she examined it. It was one of his expensive button downs she assumed, and before she could stop him, he was stripping down and changing from his Arkham cloths into something dry and far more comfortable. She didn't see anything other than his shirtless torso being that he was on the other side of the car, and when he was fully clothed he buttoned his sleeve and nodded to her. "You want him dead before the nights over I suggest you change." he rushed her. She stood for a moment, then sighed.

"At least turn around." she crossed her arms.

"Harley change into the damn shirt, I don't have time for this childish shit."

"Than I guess I'll just get your seats soaked with filthy river water." she hissed and he waited a moment, finally giving up and turning around. She changed quickly, even discarding her wet bra and panties but his shirt covered enough that it was passed her mid thigh. When he turned back around, she threw her wet cloths to him. "Happy now?"

"I'd still be happier if you weren't wearing anything but yeah, sure." he joked, at least she assumed he was. He tossed the cloths in his trunk and looked at her. "Do you know how to open a car door?" he asked smartly and she rolled her eyes.

"Just wanted to see if it was okay for me to touch your precious baby, your highness." she piped smartly, opening the door and getting into the car. It was nice. Very, very, very nice.

In no time, they were speeding through Gotham and she had to close her eyes to avoid heart attack. His driving was amazing considering he was going ninety nine miles the whole ride down the long four lane. When they reached Nathans block, he slowed down.

"Alright, Princess, what's the plan?" he stopped only a block away from Nathan's house and she shrugged, biting her lip.

"I've never murdered before, kinda hoping you'd walk me though this." she explained and he sighed.

"Like always." he sighed under his breath, reaching in the back seat and pulling a gun with a silencer on it out. "Alright, c'mon. Take notes if you can because this is the last time I'm showing you how to do this." he got out of the car and she followed.

He couldn't help but stare at her when she wasn't looking. Her hair dried into a curly wreck, she was bare foot, her body was shaking from being cold and her lips were beginning to turn blue from the weather, though they were a bit bruised from their encounter earlier that day. He couldn't deny it, she was gorgeous. He couldn't wait to see the thrill and joy come over her once Nathan was dead. He didn't want to hurt the man, he was his friend, but for the first time Harleen had actually taken a step to the darker side of things, something he'd been trying to get her to do for the longest. He wasn't going to pass up that opportunity.

Joker had a key to Nathans house, so it was easy to get in. Once they were in, Joker put a finger to his lips and handed Harleen the gun.

"I'll distract him, you shoot him, then we'll leave the body." he instrusted her and she furrowed her brows but took the gun from him and he ushered her to hide behind a wall in the living room. "Nathan!" he called in a friendly tone.

"Joker?" Nathan appeared and Joker laughed. "What the hell you doing here, you crazy bastard?" he grinned widely and Joker smiled.

"I heard about your little mishap with the Quinzel girl." Joker got right to topic and Harleen felt anger boil.

"It wasn't a mishap...I was stupid. No offense, but I should've never listened to you." he told him and Joker scoffed.

"You can't blame that on me, now. It was you. Yes, I gave you the idea but it's you that controls what you do. Not me." he snapped and Nathan rolled his jaw.

"I took your advice thinking it would work. It didn't." Nathan retorted and Joker rolled his eyes.

"I said take what you deserve, I never said rape the poor thing."

"I think I deserved sex." Nathan explained.

"Then cheat! Find a hooker, go to the strip club, jerk off or something, don't rape."

"The Joker I know, would be patting me on the back for finally growing balls to do something. Maybe the doctor you been screwing is turning you a little soft." With this, Nathan get's punched, his teeth crumbling and Harleen gasped as Joker grabbed her and pushed her to Nathan.

"Do it. Now." he ordered and she looked at Nathan.

"What the hell?" Nathan wiped the blood from his mouth with a scoff.

"Harleen, kill him, now."

"Kill me? Her? Kill me? Damn, J, you're more insane than I thought. I know Harley, she ain't got the guts to kill a spider."

"Maybe, if the spider raped her sister she would." Joker laughed and Harleen pointed the gun to Nathan, all seriousness in her eyes.

"Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, Harleen." Nathan spoke venom and she smirked.

"Rot in hell." she said, pulling the trigger quickly. His blood spattered on her and Joker and she had her mouth opened in pure shock when his dead body hit the floor. "Oh my god." she said slowly, dropping the gun in disbelief. "Oh my god." she repeated. "I just- he...oh my god." she put her hands over her mouth. "I killed him." shock waved through her and then a sudden burst of joy. "I-I killed him!" she exclaimed turning to Joker. "I did it! I killed him!" she repeated happily.

"Yes, so proud, grab the gun and let's get out of here. I'm tired." he stated bluntly, suddenly annoyed. She did as she was told and when she got back into the car she felt a sense of pride, but also dread. Nathan had died, but it felt as though something in her died as well. The part of her that told her what not to do was barely there anymore.

He got in the car and started driving fast again, this time she just relaxed and smiled dopily, almost high off adrenaline. When they got to her apartment building he stopped and she sighed, looking down.

"I'll give you your shirt back tom-"

"Just keep it." he told her, turning his head to look at her.

"But it's-"

"A souvenir from the first time you killed." he smiled and she nodded slowly.

"Thank you, for tonight. I'm sorry I killed your friend." she blurted and he scoffed.

"If it made you happy then by all means, kill some more of them." he shrugged and she giggled.

"Goodnight, Mister Joker." she nodded to him and opened the door. Before she got out, she turned back and grabbed his collar, kissing him feverishly. She pulled back after a moment and he grinnec crookedly. "Thanks again." she whispered to him, getting out and walking into the building as he drove off.

"Must've been one hell of a night out, sis." Hadlynn raised a brow once Harley got inside.

The blondes hair was still damp, and all she wore was a man's shirt as her heels hung from her hands.

"Yeah it was...something." Harley stated awkwardly, walking to her room. She shut the door and a grin took over her lips as she walked to the bathroom. The faint glow of red was canvased over her lips, evidence of Joker's vicious kiss. God. She had kissed him. He didn't put up a fight when she had, of course, but she made the first move. Her head swam as her heart pounded in her chest and a giggle of thrill escaped her throat.

The next morning, Harleen got a call from Arkham, while Hadlynn got a knock on the door from Barbara Gordon.

"We've come to the conclusion that Joker did it." Barbara explained to Hadlynn who had just learned about Nathan's death. Hadlynn's eyes glossed over with tears. "After hearing Joker got out, Batman and Robin went searching to frequent check points that Joker's been. They tracked it to Nathan's house and he had been shot." She told her. "Did you know it?"

"What?" Hadlynn asked groggily.

"Did you know Nathan worked with Joker? They searched the house and found business deals and documents, contracts...blood money, drugs. Did you know he was a hitman?"Barbara repeated and Hadlynn shook her head.

"No. No, I didn't. There's a lot he never told me." Hadlynn shrugged and Barbara nodded slowly.

About this time, Arkham called Harley and she walked to her room, her stomach turning.

"Doctor Quinzel?" he asked and she sighed.

"Yes, Doctor Arkham?"

"Have you heard about Joker?"

"Yes, I have."

"He's already killed someone, and something tells me he's not done. He's been in Arkham for so long, he's probably about to get all his hell out of his system for now, which is exactly why I don't want you to come into work today." he told her and she stopped in her tracks.

"What?"

"I don't want him after you, he doesn't know where you live so if you just keep a low profile, he won't hurt you."

"H-he's not going to harm me anyway, Doctor Arkham." she explained and he sighed.

"Stay low, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Yes sir. Good bye, Doctor." she rubbed her forehead. She hung up and decided to get dressed then grabbed her keys to go. As she left her room, she noticed Hadlynn sitting on the couch, her face in her hands. "Hady?" she walked to her and her sisters head shook. "Hady."

"God, you are slick." her sister seethed, tears covering her red face and Harley's brow furrowed.

"What are you-"

"Breaking Joker out of Arkham, letting him kill Nathan...you're no better than any of the inmates at Arkham, Harleen."

"I did what I had to, to protect you, to keep you safe."

"No, you did what you wanted to do out of anger, and bitterness."

"He raped you, Hadlynn! What the hell else was I supposed to do, sit back and watch you wither away with worry and depression? I eliminated a threat. You should be thanking us."

"Thanking you? For what? Murdering my first love? God, I am so stupid, why thank you So fucking much Harley, I really fucking appreciate you killing someone all for me! I'm so flattered!" Her sister exploded and Harley had to fight the urge to slap her like she did last time.

"I protected you."

"No." Hadlynn hissed, her voice shaking with anger. "You hurt me...more than he ever did." she shook her head, tears welling in her eyes again and she rushed to her room, slamming the door.

"Hey, Jonny." Harleen greeted softly as she got into the back of the car.

"Hey, Harley." he smiled. "Sorry I called you on such short notice, Joker just wanted to see you about something." he told her and she nodded slowly.

It took about forty five minutes to get to Joker's safe house. More like safe Mansion on the outskirts of Gotham. She knew he was making money on a daily basis, even when he was at Arkham he was getting jackpots of money coming in, but she didn't know he was making the equivalent to Bruce Wayne on estimate. She got out when the car came to a stop, and Jonny opened her door and led her inside the large estate.

"Alright listen, because there's plenty of guards here watching out for him so if you make a wrong turn or something, they'll shoot you dead without even thinking."

"Comforting." she replied flatly and he nodded.

"Alright, go up those stairs. When you get to the very top there will be another staircase but also two ways beside on either side of the staircase. You want to go down that hall to the left. And you go all the way down that hall and the door on the right, the very last door on the right is the one you knock at. K?" he said slowly and she nooded. "Okay, need anything," he reached in his pocket and pulled out an airhorn. "blow this." he told her and she furrowed her brows but smiled a little.

She found the room with ease and when she knocked, it only took three seconds to open, and low and behold, Joker was standing with a cigarette in his mouth, a drink in his hand and his bare, ink drawn torso taunting her.

"What a pleasant surprise, Harls. You actually showed up." he stepped aside and let her walk in. It was a large bed room, the carpet a pattern of gold and white that you would see in an expensive suite at the Gotham Royal. The California King bed almost immediately intimidated her, it wasn't made up, but the sheets and comforter were a deep crimson, the color of blood and she flushed at the thought of being in that bed with him. Which, after last night, probably wouldn't be much longer, she assumed. But she also hated to think like that being that she still was a professional and he was a patient. "Wanna drink?" he offered and she shook her head.

"No, thank you. I've been dumb enough the last couple days without alcohol, I don't want to push it." she declined calmly with crossed arms and he laughed.

"Oh come on, Harls. Just one drink won't hurt anything." he held a glass full of liquor out and she hesitated, eventually taking it, but she didn't dare drink any of it. "So, I've been thinking." he paced and she listened. "I had an amazing time last night, and something tells me that you did too." he grinned to her and she raised a brow. "Well, at least, you were very eager to show me you had a good time when I dropped you off last night." he said lowly and her eyes snapped to his. "So, I have an idea. You are clearly a little bored of your profession, I'm a little bored of mine at the moment because I'm a little...lonely, ya know?" he stepped closer to her and she felt her heart beating rapidly. "In fact, last night mad me feel more alive than anything I've done in years!"

"Really?" she asked a little surprised.

"Really, so, Harley, I was thinking maybe we could make a sort of...hmm, partnership." he stopped right in front of her.

"Throw away my schooling and hard work to become a criminal?" she raised a brow and he chuckled.

"Oh no, no , no. Not any of that just yet. I just need to know that's something you would be willing to do if I needed you to, though, you see."

"Mister Joker, with all due respect, last night was a one time thing to me. I don't want to kill anyone for the hell of it. I was protecting my sister."

"From what? Nathan wasn't going to harm her anymore, you killed him to kill him. You knew he wouldn't hurt her anymore." his tone darkened and she rolled her jaw.

"I'm not like you!" she scoffed. "I never intended to start being your partner in crime or whatever I just needed your help."

"And I needed yours getting out of Arkham and as I recall, I specifically told you that if you did get me out of Arkham, that I'd be yours for the taking. Well you are the only woman I have ever met that hasn't taken me up on that offer."

"I am your doctor, Joker! I can't have sex with you, I shouldn't even be talking to you outside of my office because it's just unhealthy for the both of us." she came to realization, suddenly shaking her head. "I shouldn't have asked for your help, and you shouldn't have granted it to me. It was a mistake, last night."

"Didn't seem like one when you shoved your tongue down my throat." he talked seriously and she felt her eyes grow. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Joker-"

"I'm not asking you to give up everything, just keep me out of that place. That's it." he explained and she raised her brows.

"Keep you out of Arkham. That's the only thing I have to do right now?" she asked him and he nodded slowly.

"That's it. Anything else is strictly up to you." he chuckled and she sighed.

"Promise?" she asked him and he laughed, making her tense up.

"Promise." he whispered down to her and she grinned, suddenly feeling a lot more comfortable in his presence, usually meaning her professionalism was thrown out the window as he discarded his cigarette.

They both came to a conclusion that it was when she grabbed him and kissed him again. This one was a bit calmer than the last one, and when she pulled away he chuckled darkly. The sound sent chills through her body and she smiled up at him, wanting more. He quickly obliged, tangling his free hand in her soft curls and pulling her to him. They both threw their drinks down, staining the carpet but neither of them cared as Harley stumbled back, her lower back hitting a counter that was scattered with drinks. Joker didn't move from her as his arm cleared it off roughly, throwing her on top of the table. She laughed at the action but quickly stopped with a moan as his tongue coaxed hers, her hands pulling at the fabric of her shirt, she was about to pull away and take it off when he grabbed a knife out of no where it seemed, and cut the shirt off in one, long, drag. She whimpered when the blade nicked her skin just over her rib, but the feeling of his tongue lapping up the blood sent a wave of pure lust through her bones and discarded her bra as fast as she could. He stood back and admired the view for a moment, proud that he actually managed to get his own psychiatrist naked. No, not quite naked just yet. He didn't take her pants off the same he did her shirt, but the matter of whether or not her panties would avoid the sharp blade wasn't even a question, but she didn't complain. She wrapped her legs around him, feeling him hardening against he inner thigh through his pants. He got impatient and picked her up, his teeth and lips tugging at her neck until the skin was raw and when her back his the soft matress, she sat up, going to unbuckle his belt. He grabbed her wrist looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked almost in a possessive why. She felt as though she had done something wrong, then she remembered what he had told her. She moved her hand up his muscular body and pulled him closer to her.

"You're mine for the taking, remember?" she whispered hotly in his ear, she saw his jaw slacken and his eyes grow darker with her words. He let her do as she pleased, and when she felt his hard cock in her hand after reaching in his pants, she almost started panting like a bitch in heat. He chuckled at her, it looked as though she were about to have a panic attack just at the thought of him being in her, and she truly was. He pushed her back down, trailing his tongue from her stomach to her lips and he finally decided he was tired of the teasing, readying himself at her soaked entrance.

He didn't warn her, which he should've, and when he slammed into her, she thought he had torn something in her. She groaned, half in pain, half in pleasure, scrapping her nails down his back and running her tongue over red flesh of his neck that would be scarred from when she scratched him in their earlier fight. His thrusts were almost bone breaking, and every one made her a moaning, panting mess beneath him as he hit her cervix painfully. He grinned down at her, grabbing her wrists in his large hand and holding her down while taking his other hand and trailing it down her body to her clit, causing her to arch her back as his movements in her quickened. He was nearing his end and so was she, but he made it a point that she come before he did. When she did, a loud, sex kitten type moan came from her throat as she milked him dry, which caused him to collapse on her, muttering curses under his breath as he emptied into her womb. Once they were both down from their high, he rolled over, breathing heavily along with her and a dopey smile pulled his lips upwards.

"So, what do ya say?" he breathed. "Partners?" he held his hand to her and she looked at him and smiled, still a little dizzy.

"Partners." she nodded, taking his hand and they shook on it.

 


	12. Method

_**Method**  
a particular form of procedure for accomplishing or approaching something, especially a systematic or established one._

Hadlynn sighed heavily, waiting for Doctor Arkham to come into his office where she was waiting. When he entered, his features were tired, his hair was a mess and his eyes were glassed over with exhaustion.

"Hello, Miss Quinzel." He smiled gently, reaching his hand out to shake hers.

"Doctor Arkham." she replied in the same tone. He sat across from her and she felt her heart beat speed up.

"I've been needing a few answers from each of Joker's caretakers, including his orderlies and different doctors, if you don't mind me asking a few questions?" he straightened in his seat.

"Of course." she nodded, clearing her throat.

"Alright..." he began. "Did he ever threaten to harm you or even attempt to harm you for access to a key?"

"No, never. He never showed any signs of wanting to leave, I knew he did but he never made any attempts or actions of pursuit to do so..." she shook her head, it was true, though. He never mentioned anything to her or tried to harm her after that first day, and even that was just a warning as to how dangerous he is; to get a point across, not try to steal her key and bust out.

"So he never mentioned anything of the sort? You never saw any odd encounters or exchanges with any orderlies or doctor's of his?"

I heard of one, but I never saw it. She thought to herself, shaking her head.

"No, Sir." she came to a conclusion and he nodded.

"Alright, I'm so sorry to have called you down here for only a few minutes of talking, have a safe drive home, though." he stood and she smiled gently.

"Have a goodnight, Doctor Arkham." she nodded to him, and left the room, managing to chug her entire flask full of straight vodka on the way down.

"Hadlynn!" She heard someone call as she made her way to her car. Cop cars with lights flashing and multiple officers exchanging information were dotted over the parking lot, and the chipper voice belonged to one Barbara Gordon. Hadlynn glared at her, but continued walking, trying to avoid any conversation with the red head, being that she was pissed with her. "Hey." Barbara was too quick and grabbed Hadlynn's hand, pulling her to a halt.

"What is it, Barbara?" Hadlynn hissed so loud, that even Gordon and some of his men, along with Batman and Robin turned to look at them but quickly resumed conversation.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently and Hadlynn hated her for it. Barbara could hold grudges for only a couple of days unless she truly hated you, and when she was sorry she'd be the most kind and compassionate being ever to walk the earth, and made you feel shitty for being mad with her.

"I don't even know where to begin." Hadlynn shook her off, and started walking again.

"Hady." she grabbed her again and furrowed her brows.

"My boyfriend is dead. The most wanted, dangerous criminal in this damn city is god knows where, and my sister is being a selfish, irresponsible, little bitch, ditching me to screw off with god knows who. I'm not okay, I'm not fine, I'm not even descent, Barbara. I'm too tired and too damn sick for your encouraging words of sunshine and rainbows and unicorns! Now, for the love of god, go do what you do best and continue to avoid me. I don't need your fucking-"

"Hey." Gordon furrowed his brows to the girls, all the people discussing matters with him all looked at his daughter and Hadlynn as well, hearing the young girl use strong language. Being that he always saw Hadlynn as a very sweet, loving young girl, it took him by surprise to see her being cold towards his own daughter. But, she ignored him and continued her rant.

"Charity or your pity all because you feel bad for me. You were pissed at me before, go on and still be pissed. Don't let any of this stop you, Barbara. I don't need your support now, I needed it then but you hated me so there's no point trying to be nice to me anymore now." she was starting to slur her words.

"Hadlynn-"

"It doesn't hurt my feelings, at least now I can get stoned and not feel bad about it." Barbara sprung forward and placed a hand over the girls mouth with wide eyes and hopes that her father didn't over hear, Hadlynn realized what happened, and started laughing.

"Are you drunk?" Barbara asked her quietly and Hadlynn handed an empty flask to her, nodding a little to confirm her. "Jesus Christ."

What she had hoped her father didn't over hear, he had. Along with every cop and vigilante in the parking lot.

"You're screwed." Barbara told her as her father made his way to the girls.

"Having problems?" he asked them and Barbara took a deep breath.

"She's not thinking right, Dad. Stress, and anxiety and-"

"Booze?" One of the officers raised a brow, taking the emptied flask from Barbara's hand. Her father looked at the two girls and sighed, disappointed.

"There's a lot going on with her, Dad." She tried to make an excuse for her friend but she could tell it didn't work.

"I can see that." he crossed his arms, sighing again, and rubbing his forehead. "Alright, this is the first time I've seen her do this, so I'm not going to make a big deal about it. I'm not saying it's okay for her to do...but considering her circumstances that you've shared with us, Barbara, I understand her reasoning." Barbara sighed as he motioned Robin to them, though he heard everything clearly. "I'm going to need you and Barbara to drive Hadlynn home. Maybe you two can keep her from causing a wreck. I would ask Barbara to do it alone but something tells me Miss Quinzel..." he winced at the laughing brunette, who was trying to braid her friends hair. "...is a very colorful drunk, I don't want my daughter put at any risk." Gordon finished and Robin nodded. "Be careful, call me when you get there. I love you." Gordon said and the young man put a hand over his heart.

"I'm touched. That's means so much to me, Commisioner." he nodded.

"Not you," he shooed at him, and kissed Barbara's cheek. "Be careful." he told her and she nodded.

"Love you, Dad." They turned to go, Barbara and Robin both Helping Hadlynn's stumbling body to her car.

"Alright, where's the keys?" he asked her and she scoffed.

"I don't know..." she tried to think but couldn't. "You might have to frisk me." she smiled and he scoffed, trying not to laugh.

"No, no. No frisking, don't even mention that because he will do it." Barbara reached in Hadlynn's bag and pulled the keys to her car and house out.

"I could've suggested a cavity search but that would be completely suggestive and highly inappropriate." Hadlynn fell into the back seat the second Robin opened the door and helped her in.

"God no." Barbara winced, getting into the passenger seat.

"C'mon, Barbie. We'd let you join in on it if you wanted." He joked and she hit his arm.

"That is my best friend, Robin. I don't want to think of you...searching any of her...cavities." She shuttered and Hadlynn giggled, kicking her friend in the shoulder lightly with her bare foot.

"I wouldn't mind it." Hadlynn looked at her hand, counting the lines in her fingers.

"Well maybe when you're sober-"

"No." Barbara cut his words off as he started driving. "Hadlynn buckle up." Barbara said politely, she looked back to see her friend asleep though and she sighed. "God, what am I going to do with her?" She rubbed her forehead and Jason sighed.

"Has she always been like this?" he asked and she rubbed her face.

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it between us? No one else needs to know. Especially my father or Bruce, got it?" she asked and he nodded.

"Got it."

"She's been like this for the past three years." she confessed. "And it's not just alcohol anymore."

"You keep great company." he stated sarcastically.

"What the hell else am I supposed to do, Jason? Me and her sister are all she has right now, her parents kicked her out, Nathan's dead-"

"You should've given her space when you found out what the hell she does in her free time, Barbara. You shouldn't encourage it."

"I haven't been encouraging it, I've been managing with it as much as I can. She was hurting when I first found out about it. I left to go get something from my dad and when I got back in my room she was passed out with a needle in her arm. I was completely terrified and I thought that if I told my dad it'd just make things worse and it would've."

"Then you should've gone to Bruce."

"He would've told my father, Jason."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Coming up with excuses to let her continue being harmful to herself and potentially other people too."

"They're not excuses it's the truth."

"Barbara."

"Jason." she hissed back and he looked at her. his eyes flicking to the young girl in the back seat, her eyes closed peacefully, her breathing soft, but normal.

"She's too good for shit like that, Babs. You know she is." he sighed tiredly.

"Well, I've tried talking to her and she's made it perfectly clear that if GCPD finds out, she'll take more drastic measures."

"She doesn't need to be working at Arkham. She needs to be checked in to Arkham." he said under his breath and Barbara looked to him.

"Don't say that. Not about Hady. She just needs more people to support her."

"She has you."

"That's not enough, and something tells me her sister is almost done with her like her parent's are..." She sighed, staring out the window.

"Look, I'll talk to Bruce tonight when I get back. I won't tell him anything bad about her, I'll just tell him that she's going down the wrong road."

"Then what?"

"Well he prevented me from fucking up my life, maybe he can do the same for your friend."

"Yeah right. Bruce already has plenty on his plate, training Hadlynn is going to take months. He wont have time."

"Then we help out. A lot. Dick could come down from Bludhaven to visit and help out too."

"Not dragging Dick into this." she snapped.

"Why? Scared he'll like her more than he loves you?"

"No! I just don't...I don't want him being pulled away from his duties in his own city."

"If he found out we were training new blood, he'd be pissed that we didn't include him."

"I still don't feel comfortable with him helping."

"Because you're paranoid." Jason scoffed.

"I'm not paranoid. I have no doubt in my mind about Dick. Now you liking her more than you love me? Yeah. That's going to happen for damn sure."

"Is not." he furrowed his brows.

"So you wouldn't want her? Ever?" Barbara nudged his arm with her elbow and he couldn't help but look at the sleeping being in the back seat.

"Thought she was your friend, remember?" he smirked and Barbara raised a brow.

"Oh she is. Which is why you can't have her if you wanted her. Off limits, she's family, and I think my dad would agree."

"He let Dick date you didn't he?"

"There's a difference between me and Dick and you and Hady."

"And that is?"

"Me and Dick are alike. We're mature, responsible, more established. You and Hadlynn are both mature to a certain degree, irresponsible, still growing-"

"Hot messes?" He nodded and she sighed.

"You're both great people, but I've noticed that you're starting to stray away from Bruce's methods of training and starting to use your own, and she's starting to slip back into her old ways. You're both losing control, and don't say you aren't because you broke a mans arms yesterday on patrol."

"He was trying to rape a woman, what else was I supposed to do? Tell him 'no'? She was doing that enough already and it didn't seem to work well."

"Just...don't let it happen again, Jason."

"Got it, Bruce." he quipped and she rolled her eyes. They rode in silence until they got to her apartment building. "Are you just gonna wait for Bruce to come back or...?"

"No, I'm staying until Harleen gets back."

"Alright." he got out quickly, putting his mask back on and grabbing Hadlynn from the back seat gently, picking her up and carrying her to her apartment. "Be careful." he told Babs, laying her friend on the couch.

"You too." She nodded, and he left, giving Hadlynn a quick glance before doing so.

"That was..." Harleen smiled widely, her exhausted body laying on the plush matress that belonged to the notorious Joker. She looked right at a clock on his wall, and her body shot up without hesitation. "Shit." she hissed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hand rubbing her bareback as she buckled her bra.

"Hady."

"What?"

"Hady! Ugh, Hadlynn. I was supposed to eat dinner with her tonight but-"

"She's a big girl, isn't she?" he asked and she looked at him, sighing.

"Thank you, for everything." she kissed his cheek grinning. "But, I really have to go. I'll see you later, though. Promise." she threw her shoes on and tried to fix her hair as best as she could before walking to the door.

"Be safe, never know what kind of people will try to take advantage of you." he smiled down at her and she chuckled.

"Goodnight." she kissed him one last time before walking out quickly.

Hook. Line. Sinker. He thought to himself, pouring another drink and laughing as he schemed further more.

 


	13. Faith

_**Faith**  
complete trust or confidence in someone or something._

Jason Todd woke up around seven the following morning, he seemed more energized, his step had more to it. He wasn't irritated like usual or even the slightest bit pissy...which shocked him almost. But he knew why he was a little on the giddy side; her.

Barbara Gordon had given up on Harleen Quinzel coming home to be with her sister, so she gathered Hadlynn's essentials and allowed her to stay at her apartment if she needed to. Hadlynn was wasted, so Barbara didn't see why she would disagree. The girl was safe, that's all that mattered.

He made his way down the stairs after pushing through the door in the hall way that led to the bat cave, and saw Bruce standing, preparing for their training...

"Get home safe last night?" His mentor finally spoke and Jason nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she behaved herself long enough to fall asleep before we were half way off the bridge."

"Now, shes a friend of Barbara's?" Bruce furrowed his brows and Jason thought for a moment.

"She's not usually like th-"

"Bull shit." Jason's hope of defending the girl was shattered in that moment as Bruce walked to him slowly. "A girl like that doesn't just get completely drunk off her ass without a good reason. 'Stress' isn't a good reason, and she didn't look the type to drink just to get rid of tension..."

"You know that how?" He scoffed, raising a brow.

"Well, I would say her eyes. You can always tell by a person's eyes exactly what's running through their head."

"Bruce, all I know is she's been through a lot of-"

"Good morning!" Barbara interrupted him and Bruce quickly turned his gaze to the red head with raised brows. "My friend is on the couch...I hope you don't mind me bringing her over here, her sister didn't get home I don't think, and we both have to get our dresses for tonight." She nodded and Bruce sighed.

"God damn it, Barbara." he whispered, rubbing his forehead.

"She's like my sister, Bruce." Her tone turned to ice and the mans reaction.

"I just don't want you getting into trouble because of her."

"I won't. I haven't for the passed three years, actually." Their mentor's eyes widened at her words.

"Three Years? How come I've never heard of this until now, Barbara? I could've helped out in getting her help or something."

"She doesn't need help, she's not a complete street rat who can't stay out of drugs or alcohol. She's just going through a rough time right now, Bruce. She just needs some support."

"Well she won't find any in this house." He raised his voice.

"Bruce-"

"She's reckless! Find her some help then say your goodbyes. I don't need Batgirl walking hand-in-hand with..." he trailed off, seeing his two partners stand before him, mouths open slightly, complete disgust in their eyes, Barbara had tears daring to stream over her water line at the way he spoke so lowly of her best friend.

"This isn't about Batgirl, is it?" She spoke up.

"Barbara-"

"You're afraid that whatever she does behind closed doors will get out to the press and somehow drag your precious reputation down with it." Her voice shook and Bruce felt a pang of guilt. "God, you're pathetic." she hissed, not even feeling up for a work out anymore and turning to go instead.

"Babs-"

"I'm not speaking to you right now." she called back to him, slamming the door behind her.

The sparring between the two only last forty five minutes, and by the time Jason showered and threw a gray t-shirt and black sweats, Alfred had breakfast made. He made his way down the stairs, seeing a glimpse of Hadlynn laughing to Barbara about something. He stopped to looked at the two, his mouth falling open at how well she looked to have been completely drunk the night before. Without any crappy dimmed light of a convenience store, without the street lights of a parking lot of Arkham, he really got a good look at her. Her natural curls were thick, reaching her torso, their black color had a sort of blue tint to them...her skin was tanned, although she still had dark circles under her eyes. She wore a sweater and spandex shorts that stopped a few inches above her mid-thigh.

Thank you, Barbara, for dressing your sexy friend in really short shorts. I really appreciate the boner.

He tried to control himself from starring too long, but he couldn't help it. It was evident that she had showered since she got here, and the thought of the young woman soaped up, covered in hot water, only up the stairs from him a few minutes before, didn't help the uncomfortable strain beginning to grow in his pants. They hadn't noticed his roaming eyes yet, so he eagerly took advantage of the opportunity to see what else could make out of her.

Bruises covered her legs in various places, they were almost gone, but noticeable. She shifted her legs, exposing a scar just beginning in her inner thigh. He ignored the urge to want to run his tongue over the flawed flesh. She laughed again, and chills went up his spine when he saw her smile as well. Barbara soon caught him starring at Hadlynn and grabbed her hand defensively.

"I think breakfast is ready." she said, pulling Hadlynn behind her, by Jason. Hadlynn stopped upon seeing him though, and her mouth parted as a smile formed again.

"Hey," her voice was a bit hoarse, but the shockingly beautiful contrast of her eyes made up for it. He'd never get over her deep, dark brown eye, and the medium green of the other eye.

"Here for more cigarettes?" he raised a brow jokingly and she scoffed.

"No, not yet." she sarcastically rolled her eyes and Barbara raised a brow at their exchange.

"Good, cause I'm broke." he retorted and she snapped her head up to him as they started heading to the kitchen. Not long after they began walking, there was a knock at the front door and Barbara's eyes widened.

"That must be Dick." she turned to head to the foryer and Hadlynn's brows scrunched in a adorably confused way.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked her and she raised her brows.

"I'm going to be scolded like a child when Dick finds out what happened last night." Jason was taken back a little by her words and a sudden urge to reassure her pulsed through him, but he knew it'd be no good because Dick very well would do such a thing.

"I didn't know Babs told you about him." he coughed.

"She didn't...I forced it out of her." she smiled and he raised a brow.

"Really? It usually takes an act of congress to get Barbie to talk about anything regarding her personal life."

"I'm her friend...I knew something was up when I found condoms in her car. Barb isn't the type to do a one night stand so I figured whoever they belonged to must've been pretty important to her. I met him about a year ago, she confessed they've been together for four but I wasn't as pissed as she thought I would be. He's always given the whole 'make smart choices' bull shit every time he hears I'm going to a party or something."

"...And do you listen?" Jason asked her curiously, knowing very well she didn't a majority of the time.

"Rules are for people with boundaries, boundaries keep us from fulfilling our potential." She looked to him.

"Sounds like something you'd hear from a Gotham City criminal." He admitted and she scoffed softly, her eyes at the ground.

"You learn a lot from people in Arkham." she shrugged, just as they were entering the kitchen.

"Feeling better Miss Quinzel?" Alfred asked her, and she smiled.

"Very much, thank you for the special hangover tea...it did wonders."

"Wouldn't have needed it if you just did what you're supposed to do." The voice of Dick-head Grayson shot through Jason's ears and he was suddenly very, very, irritable.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dick...I don't remember speaking to you." Hadlynn snapped back and he raised his brows.

"Keep in mind you're in my house." He warned and she rolled her jaw.

"Keep in mind I don't put up with bull shit."

"Enough from the both of you, now. Act as if you have some descent raising, Master Dick." Alfred scolded and they both exchange a look of dislike between the two, making Jason cough, trying to calm the tension.

"How'd you sleep last night, Jason? You got in pretty late I heard." Barbara starts chipper and Jason raised a brow.

"I didn't sleep that well." he admitted. It was the truth, he was stressed out. Having Joker on the loose, anything could happen at any given moment that could fuck with the city, for some odd reason he worried for Hadlynn...probably for Babs sake. He hated seeing her upset, he loved to aggravate her, but seeing her stress out and worry made him upset.

"Well you better catch up because we have a lot to do today for the Gala tonight." Bruce came in as Alfred said that, his eyes going from Jason to Barbara, suddenly widening when he saw Hadlynn behind Jason, her head resting on the bar. "Good morning, Sir." Alfred handed him a cup of coffee and he nodded.

"Thanks, Alfred." Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice and a pang of anxiety ran through her. "Jason, you going to introduce me to the young lady standing in my kitchen or am I to assume it doesn't matter who she is because I won't be seeing her again just like all the other girls you bring home?" he sipped his coffee and picked the paper up. His words made Barbara and Dick stifle a laugh, even Alfred smiled a bit, Jason's face heated up and he turned his head to look at Hadlynn who had an eyebrow raised at the mans words. Bruce knew who she was, but he just had to play it off like he didn't know.

"Actually, she's Barbara's friend...whatever they do behind closed doors is beyond me." he rubbed his face and Hadlynn hit his shoulder as Barbara stuck her tongue out to him.

"This is Hadlynn Quinzel. She's a nurse-in-training at Arkham." Barbara explained. "Her sister is Doctor Harleen Quinzel..." she informed them.

"Did you stay last night, Miss Quinzel?" Bruce asked.

"No, Sir. And you can just call me Hadlynn, or Hady...you don't have to call me 'Miss Quinzel'." she added and Jason grinned. 'Hady' was a cute name.

"What time is the Gala again?" Barbara poured herself a cup of coffee and Hadlynn's eyes widened.

"Shit, that's tonight isn't it?" Everyone's head snapped in her direction, caught off guard from her choice words. "Sorry."

"Yeah, it is and I bet you still don't have a dress, do you?" Barbara raised a brow and she scoffed.

"Like you'd let me go dress shopping for something like this without you being there to tell me what shows too much skin." She rubbed her tired eyes and Jason's lips curved upward.

"We can head to town when you get done eating..." Barbara suggested. "and don't even try on skanky dresses because we both know what I'll say." she patted her friends back and Hadlynn groaned.

"I know, I know 'We're trying to look classy, not trying to see if we can get old men hard without needing Viagra.'" Hadlynn sighed, quoting her and Bruce's eyes squeezed closed, trying to ignore the conversation with his sophisticated butler around.

"Such couth, Babs." Dick sipped his own coffee and she smirked at him.

"Speaking of which, I have your tuxes from the cleaners." Alfred informed the three men and they all nodded.

"Thanks, Alfred." Bruce stood from the table and placed his cup in the mans hands. "I have to go down to the office real quick, I'll be back shortly to start helping make preparations." he told them all. "Hey," he looked to Barbara and Hadlynn, a sudden streak of Dad showing through. "be careful. I'm serious, Girls." he warns and they exchange a look.

"Got it, Bruce." Barbara nodded.

"Don't worry, Brucey..." Jason called. "I'll be there to protect them, defend them, and also, help them out of their dresses if needed." Jason assured him, and Barbara hit him in the back of the head.

"Keep dreaming." Her and Dick said at the same time, making Hadlynn smile again.

"This one!" Barbara tossed a floor length, red gown into Hadlynn's arms with a wide grin as she continued to sort through the dresses. "Red is a good color on you." she added.

"Every color is a good color on me." Hadlynn looked down at the pile of dresses in her arms. She had a lot of trying on to do.

"Hmm...do you have a blue already, not a bright blue or a light blue but like a midnight blue."

"Barbara?"

"Hmm?" she contined to sort through dresses.

"Blue is blue, it don't matter what shade of blue it is, it's all blue. I don't know the difference in 'Bright Blue' or 'Sky Blue' or 'Blue-bird Blue' or 'Baboons ass Blue.' It's blue. And yes, I have plenty of damn Blue dresses, I don't need another one."

"Okay, okay, sheesh...don't have to be snappy." she sighed, walking to another rack. "What color do you want, at least?"

"Black."

"Black, really? Nothing more festive or anything?"

"I like black..." Hadlynn shrugged. "It's the color of my soul." she joked in a serious tone and Barbara scoffed.

"It's the color of your lungs for damn sure." she dug for a black dress and finally found one, adding it to the pile. "There, go try these on."

She didn't bother trying the others on, her mind was set on the black one, and she thanked god when it fit perfectly, something that barely happened when she tried something on for the first time. It fit to her body, the top half skin tight while the bottom half was more free, stopping only a few inches passed where her heals would end, she assumed. It was long sleeved and wrapped around her neck, the sides in the torso had triangular slits, exposing her sides down to her hips, some of her waist on either sides, and some of her back on either sides as well. The bottom half had a slit in the side that exposed her leg up to her mid thigh.

It was perfect. She changed back quickly and exited, handing the dresses back to Barbara.

"The black one is best." she told her, noticing the red head already had the dress of her choice in her own arms. A dark, dark, blue gown, the top of it fitting while the bottom flowed in a pool of lightweight fabric.

"Found mine, let's get some shoes and go."

The second she relaxed and cleared her mind of everything Hadlynn, the events of earlier in that day came back so vividly, it was as if she were there just thinking about it. She could remember how many times her and Joker fucked, they'd go at it, rest, drink, talk whatever, then go at it again, each time more and more bone rattling and bruising than the last. Her body was sore, and the thought of even putting one finger inside her made her cringe. She wouldn't be surprised if he bruised her inside more than he did outside. Her scalp was sore from the constant hair pulling, her throat was sore from screaming/moaning, her neck was sore from his grip he had on her at one point, her spine was a little sore from arching her back so much at one time...

It shocked her, almost. The sex was amazing, different than anything she ever had, and though he did make it clear that he was in control while they were fucking, it wasn't as...blunt, as she thought it would be. He didn't break his neck trying to get her to submit to him, let her know he owned her. In fact, he was rough, but not out of control or wanting to be the Alpha male, when he would get carried away and she move to oppose it, he would lay off a bit, at least giving her a little control of the situation.

She had smiled, remembering his hands on her body, the way they fit together and slowly fell asleep, only hoping the next time would be just as good.

And when she awoke, her mind swarmed. She broke The Joker from Arkham, she murdered a man. She had fucked her patient. She had fucked The Joker. She had fucked The Clown Prince of Crime himself. She had fucked one of Gotham's most dangerous. And she loved every second of it.

Regret was all she felt, her stomach twisted and churned and she prayed she would hold in the sick feeling but couldn't. She held her hair back as nothing but stomach acid came from her mouth, sudden tears of anxiety streamed down her face, her heart ached at the thought of her doing something so stupid. So, so, so, so, sooooooooo stupid and dumb. She was a complete idiot. She didn't deserve her degree, she didn't deserve her job, she didn't even deserve life. Why the hell...how the hell, could she do this? Not only to herself, but also to him. She was misleading him, making him think she was capable of something she wasn't and now she'd have to tell him she couldn't go through with it? He'd kill her! And she deserved it for putting him in the situation to begin with. The Joker. The Joker. The Joker.

You slept with The Joker.

It was all she could think about, her job would crumble, her reputation? She wouldn't have a reputation. It'd be completely blow to hell if anyone found out.

Why did you do this to yourself, Harley?! Why?!

She gripped her head as she felt a pounding migraine rise up and she started crying harder, wanting it all to go away. A sudden dumb thought came to mind and she remembered that night was the Gala at Wayne Manor. She had her dress and shoes, but she didn't feel like going now. She just wanted to tell Dr. Arkham, truthfully. But she didn't want to drag Joker down with her lies. He trusted her...somewhat at least, and she couldn't betray that trust, ever. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she ever did- and she didn't know why.

"Just breathe, just breathe, just breathe! It's okay, Harls. It's okay. You're gonna go tonight and have fun and get everything off your mind. It'll be okay." she whispered to herself.

She glanced at the clock that read four p.m. and she cringed. The Gala started at Six, and it would take at least thirty minutes to get there if not longer. She wiped her eyes, and mouth, and took heavy, deep breaths as she began to start the shower.

He could still hear it, her heavy breathing, her shaking body, her soft, sultry voice; begging him for more...her smooth skin, her soft hair. Her moans.

God her moans.

He though to himself.

She could bring any man she wanted to his knees, he hated to admit it, but it almost brought him down as well. But he quickly remembered who he was, and refused to let anyone, especially some blonde, sex kitten, bring him to a point of surrender.

He felt excited. He had got his Doctor...his fucking doctor on her knees for him, under him, around him. It was ironic how she had been trained to manipulate a human being, yet she was the one being manipulated for four hours straight. And god knows he couldn't count how many times in those four hours Harleen let him do whatever he wanted with her body. She wasn't easy. It took him months to get in her, and once he did, he didn't want to stop. Even after she started bleeding, she still felt like hot velvet wrapped around him. Though he had felt her body not able to take his whole cock, he had forced himself in her until there wasn't any more of him to get in. That's when she let 'Daddy' fall from her lips and that in itself startled him. Never did he ever think Harleen Quinzel would get off her Doctorate Degree high horse and show a little bit of submission, it wasn't a lot, but still.

A knock on the door made him roll his eyes as he got up and opened the door. Jonny stood with tired eyes and Joker raised a brow.

"What's wrong, Kid?" he asked, his irritation died when he saw it was actually a descent person he actually liked pretty well and not some dumb, hired off sight goon that didn't know what to do.

"Can we talk?" he asked and Joker sighed, letting him in. He was about to sit on the bed and Joker stopped him.

"I wouldn't sit there." he warned and Jonny raised a brow but nodded, catching on to what he was saying. He moved to the wall and Joker rubbed his neck. "We-"

"Really?" Jonny rubbed his face.

"Sorry."

"Is this okay?" he stood in the middle of the room and Joker thought.

"Yeah."

"Okay...Nathan's dead, GCPD is all over it. So are some of our guys. They're antsy, a lot of them, especially now that Penguin's getting more ballsy with his attacks."

"What do you mean?" Joker coughed.

"I just got a call from Vince...you lost fifteen guys tonight." he sighed and Joker shook with anger. "He said that they're starting to trail down possible allies now, they're eyes are already on Harleen."

"They wouldn't dare." Joker snapped and Jonny nodded.

"They would. Penguin's pissed. He wants vengeance and if that means taking out your new little girlfriend then so be it."

"I should've pumped his feathered ass full of lead when I had the chance." He lit a cigarette and Jonny rolled his jaw.

"If they go after Harley, Hady's gonna go after them..."

"Who?" He furrowed his brows.

"Hadlynn, Harley's little sister."

"Oh."

"Me and her are pretty close...I don't want her, or Harley, getting hurt. At all and I know you don't want Harley blown to bits either. So I have an idea." Jonny sighed.

"That is?"

"I know Harley wouldn't mind moving in here at all, but her sister is...stubborn. I was thinking maybe I stay with them, protect them, until this whole Cobblepot situation blows over." Joker laughed at the words.

"You'd leave me, for them?"

"Don't take it personal, you got plenty of guys here that have your back, Boss. Hady and Harley can only protect themselves to a certain degree." Jonny explained to him and Joker sighed after a moment.

"Keep tabs on them at all times, don't let them run around downtown alone..." Joker ordered and Jonny nodded.

"Yes sir." he smiled a little and Joker furrowed a brow in suspicion as the young man got up to leave.

"Jonny?"

"Yeah?" he turned at the door with raised brows.

"Why exactly are you choosing now to want to go to Harleen's and Hadlynn's aid?"

"Harley's with you...Hadlynn's-"

"Single?" Joker smirked and Jonny licked his lips.

"I'll see you when you're ready, J." Jonny shook his head slightly and Joker chuckled as the young man shut the door behind him.

"Well don't you look spiffy?" Hadlynn could hear Jason poke at Barbara as she made her way down the stairs.

"You look pretty sharp yourself, you know, whenever you decide to bathe." she retorted, Dick kissing her cheek as the three of them stood above the guests, unseen on the balcony over looking the living room and foyer. Hadlynn soon made her way down the stairs and met them with a tired, but beautiful smile, and Jason could help but admire how she looked in the gown. Her and Barbara both looked simply stunning, though their dresses were very simple compared to some of the others he had seen walking in. Barbara's hair was pulled into a bun that sat loosely on her shoulder as small, short, red curls fell from some parts of it. Hadlynn's black hair was pulled into a neat French-twist, her hair was straightened in order for it to look descent. Both girls wore dark shades of lipstick, Barbara's red lips fitting with her hair perfectly, and Hadlynn's wine colored lips had easily intrigued him.

"You know, the point of having my children here," Bruce put a hand on Jason and Dick's shoulder, standing between them. "is for them to socialize with my guests." Dick and Jason both winced at his words, feeling all the more comfortable being unseen. "C'mon, boys. If I have to do it, so do you." They both rolled their eyes but put on fake, charming smiles, preparing themselves for complete and utter bullshit they were bound to get eventually from some arrogant, rich, son of a bitch. Dick hooked Barbara's arm in his, dragging her with him, and Jason did the same to Hadlynn, making her stumble some.

"I hate people."

"So do I." he replied, smiling as they came down the stairs.

"No, I hate people like this."

"Shouldn't have came down stairs then." he whispered to her.

"You dragged me down here." she smiled fakely to the guests and he scoffed.

"You would've came anyway." he replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Where's the nearest bottle of alcohol?" she asked and he stiffened a bit, looking at her. "What?"

"No more than two glasses tonight, I don't want you ruining my father's party because you can't control your drinking."

"Ouch." she muttered and he felt a little guilty at his words.

"You look beautiful tonight." he finally told her and she smiled a little at his words.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Jason." she looked up to him and he stared down at her, their gaze holding more than either of them intended, and someone coughing ushered them to look away.

"Jason Todd-Wayne." Vicki Vale reached her hand out to him and he grabbed it in his, kissing her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure seeing you here, Miss Vale." he added and Hadlynn felt her brows move with sudden aggravation.

"You know I always come to these things, Mister Wayne." she cleared her throat, her eyes fluttering to Hadlynn, as if she hadn't seen her hooked to the young man's arm the whole time. "I'm assuming this is your date?"

"This is-"

"Hadlynn." She held her hand out to the woman, a smug look consuming her as she stared bitterly at Vicki.

"Vicki, great to meet you." they shook hands and a man with a camera approached them. "Mind if we take a picture together?" she asked and Hadlynn's grip on Jason's arm loosened as he nodded his head. She stepped aside and let Vicki and Jason take a picture together, music starting the second the camera flashes. "Would you like to dance?" she offered. He looked to Hadlynn, who was growing eerie of the large crowd beginning to file into the ball room, and he shook his head.

"I'm not sure I'm quite drunk enough for that yet." he joked, shaking her hand one last time. She didn't take it personally, laughing it off and heading somewhere else to bother other people. Jason placed his hand on Hadlynn's lower back, gently guiding her through the growing guests smoothly. Electricity ran through her from where his hand was touching her bare skin and the thumping of her heart rang in her ears. She plucked a glass of champagne from a tray, and downed it rather quickly, hoping he didn't notice so maybe she could get an extra glass in, but he soon saw the empty flute and shook his head with a smile. "When'd you drink that?" he finally asked and she shrugged. "You know, if you're going to sneak drinks passed me, I'm going to have to keep an eye on you the rest of the night." he explained and she placed the flute on an empty tray. "Not that I won't be doing that anyway." he added and she felt her cheeks burn, hoping the blush wasn't noticeable under the soft light.

They eventually got to the crowd of people dancing and she raised a brow as he took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her back, swaying gently with her.

"Do you even dance?" she scoffed and he laughed.

"I had to learn how to." he stated smartly. "Can't be the heir of a playboy millionaire and not know how the hell to dance." he made a point and she chuckled. "Do you even dance?" he mocked her and she narrowed her eyes.

"I actually did when I was in high school. I was accepted into Julliard, actually."

"Ooh, fancy. Why're you still in Gotham then?" he asked, his brows furrowed slightly out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure, when I was getting packed and everything something just told me I had things to do here. Like I had things unfinished or something...I couldn't talk myself into leaving." she thought about it, knowing it sounded insane, but to her surprise, he nodded.

"Maybe those kind of things happen for a reason." he told her and she stared up at him.

"This is crazy." she said lowly and he cocked his head a little. "We don't even know each other, honestly."

"I know all I need to know. You're beautiful, you have no problem cussing like a sailor and you smoke cigarettes. All I need." he raised his brows and she laughed.

"Wow...okay."

"I'm kidding."

"Is this not even a little weird for you? I mean, we only met several days ago...very briefly. Today's the only time we've really actually talked and now I'm suddenly your date?"

"I've paid random girls to be my date to these things, it doesn't mean anything." he shrugged and for some reason, she felt a little bit of her heart sink.

"Right, I forgot..." she said lowly, now staring off into space, no longer wanting to see him for some reason then.

"But those were random girls. You're not random, you're Barbara's friend." he assured her and she looked up to him again, her brows pulled together.

"Not sure which one's worse." she admitted and he opened his mouth, somewhat offended.

"Well then." he sniffed as if he were about to cry but she knew he was just kidding. "Thought I was more than just a sexy face and body to you, but clearly I was mistaken."

"Bet you're used to hearing that, aren't you?" she raised a brow and he laughed sarcastically.

"Funny." he stopped the sarcastic laughter suddenly, just looking at her. His hand on her back slowly trailed to her lower back as his arm wrapped around her, pulling her body closer to his, causing a wave of heat to roll through her.

"I'm Barbara's friend, remember?" she said to him and he scoffed.

"Like I care."

"So you don't think she'd kill you over me?"

"Nah."

"Richard would." she bit her lip nervously and he thought for a moment.

"Maybe, he tends to have that whole big brother protectiveness thing over you."

"He just tries to look out for me for Babs sake."

"Maybe that's what I'm doing."

"What?" she looked confused and he grinned.

"It's my job to keep you distracted from drinking or any other trouble you could get into. I've been given a mission from Barbara to do just that."

"Ah, so you're doing this because it's your duty to keep me out of trouble?"

"No, looking out for you is my duty. I can look out for you at a distance, actually spending time with you is my choice."

"How thoughtful."

"I know, I'm a very thoughtful person."

"You're -pull out and use condoms so the girls you screw won't get pregnant- thoughtful?" she chuckled and his eyes widened a bit.

"What's the point of condoms if you're just going to pull out anyway? And what's the use of pulling out if you have a condom?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"I like talking."

"And I like alcohol. Not everyone gets to do what they want tonight now do they?" she raised her brows and he looked down at her, his eyes looking over her perfect features. Then he saw it. The thing she had hid well with makeup earlier that day, even when he swore she was bared of any. But in the lighting of the chandelier above them, from where he stood over her, he could make out bruises that dotted her face and neck. He even noticed her eye was a little, very little, swollen. He gently put his hand under her jaw and she flinched as he turned her head slightly, looking further at her neck. The bruises were in horizontal lines, confirming she was strangled. "What is it?" she pulled back and looked at him. His anger grew, and soon he had grabbed her hand in his and quickly led her away from the guests. "Jason what's wrong?" she finally asked again, the second Jason shut the guest bed room door once the two went in.

He approached her, and cupped her face in his hands after turning the light on for better seeing the dim lamp light couldn't offer.

"Who did this?" he finally asked her, and her face fell.

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to me, Hadlynn. Who did this to you? When?" he hissed and she shook, her body filling with anxiety.

"Jason, please, don't worry about it. You're father's going to be wondering where-" she started for the door but was quickly cut off when Jason grabbed her hand.

"Fuck Bruce." he snapped harshly, making her jump. "Hadlynn, please. Please, tell me who did this to you." his voice softened and she sighed.

"No one who's still breathing, I promise." she whispered to him, kissing his cheek slowly. His eyes closed at her words, but the feeling of her soft lips on his cheek made his anger fade in the oddest way.

Harleen was already on her third glass of wine and wondering where her sister was. Her ticket was gone, so she knew she was here, but she didn't see any signs of her. She'd spent the night in her blood red gown that fit her curves in every amazing way, talking to rich people about her doctor work, The Joker, the types of Patients at Arkham, how much her job paid and so forth...

It made her nauseated.

She didn't want to dance, she didn't accept when men asked her to dance, she just stood to herself and sipped her wine, wanting the night to end, but she couldn't leave without making things right to her sister. It wasn't an option.

As time ticked by, she started getting a bit antsy, not knowing why...wait- yes she did. She concentrated on something, she didn't know what, but it was something...

A smell.

Not a bad one, no. Not at all. But she'd she had spent a whole night being intoxicated by, an expensive cologne only a mad man would wear. Then it hit her.

No.

She thought.

She turned quickly, looking around cautiously for green hair, white, tattooed skin and red lips. But she knew he wouldn't dare come that noticeable. She examined the room closer, suddenly her eyes focused on a man, a few feet away who was sipping on his own drink. Black hair, normal skin tone, no tattoos, no dangerously red lips...who had the same sharp features, and same blue eyes, same structure as who she now feared most at the moment.

No. You're paranoid. He'd never got through all that trouble just to-

As she was thinking that, the culprit looked at her, his eyes lit up and when he smiled, she could've fainted.

His teeth were shining silver, looking as though they'd grind her bones apart.


	14. Sanity

**Warning - *Explicit Sexual Situations* - Explicit Language**

_** Sanity **   
_

_the ability to think and behave in a normal and rational manner; sound mental health._

Her heart clenched in her chest, but something was telling her to keep an eye on him, and for some reason she couldn't do that without wanting to be near him. She got a grip on herself, downing her wine, and smoothly making her way over to him.

"Is it too much to ask what the hell The Clown Prince would want at a stuffy gala?" she said lowly to him and he looked down at her and hummed.

"I've been locked up so long, I'm just needing some air." he explained, although she could see through the bull shit with ease.

"Ah, and why not go for a walk in the park?"

"Now, you wouldn't be in the park at this hour of night would you?" he furrowed his brows and she scoffed.

"I might be...it's better than this."

"Bad things happen to women like you at hours like this." he checked his watch and she raised a brow.

"Bad things happen at hours like this..." she spoke quietly. "Speaking of which, you're gonna stay on your best behavior tonight, right?" she looked around quickly, seeing him smirk.

"And if I do?" She looked up to him, and something made her smile against her will.

"You'll be rewarded." she promised, screaming at herself for once again, speaking against her will. His blue eyes darkened slightly and he grabbed her hand.

"Ever danced...?" he pulled her to the crowd and she felt her spine tense up once his hand fell to her lower back, while his other enclosed her hand.

"The last time I went to one of these things, I was eleven." she admitted and he laughed quietly.

She couldn't deny that she wasn't surprised at how well he was at dancing, honestly. He was across the board smooth as hell, from the way he talked, to the way he charmed, to the way he walked, to the way he danced...to the way he fucked. She stared over him for a few moments...it was weird seeing him looking so...normal. So human, so tame. Black hair, gorgeous features, crisp tux...he could pass off as a Wayne if he wanted to.

"So how long did it take you to get ready? You're wearing more make up than I am, after all." she stated.

"The hair coloring in spray in, it took two bottles of the damned stuff, and hours to find a way to cover up all the paper white skin." he informed her and she laughed.

"And just why did you go through that much trouble?"

"To see my Harlequin of course." he teased and she felt her spine lock up.

"Bull shit." she hissed back.

"Is it that unbelievable?"

"It's that much of bullshit." she scoffed and he chuckled. "Why're you really here?" He thought for a moment then pursed his lips.

"A mix between business and pleasure." he said lowly and she stared at him blankly.

"Business? What business?" she snapped and he grinded his teeth.

"You'll see." he assured her and she felt her heart almost explode.

"Why're we still in here?" Hadlynn finally asked Jason after several moments of silence. She had turned to go sooner but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, not wanting to go back down to his own hell just yet. They could hear the music from the ball room very lowly, and were now swaying to it gently, almost barely moving.

"I don't want to leave just yet." he shook his head and Hadlynn grinned softly.

"And you think I do?" she asked him in a whisper.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked her randomly, and she furrowed her brows.

"What?"

"Trying to make conversation."

"Black." she replied. "Not because I'm gothic or anything, it's just a peaceful color...like death."

"Death isn't peaceful." Jason corrected with a jackass smirk.

"It is. You just have to think of the good parts of it. It can be hectic during the dying process, but once you're physically dead...your body relaxes, your heart stops, calm, quiet, probably the only time you just have your thoughts to be alone with."

"And how do you know this?" he raised a brow.

"When I was six, Harley told my parents she'd kill me if she didn't get something she wanted."

"Did she?" Jason's eyes widened.

"Not intentionally, no. We were running through the house, my mother told us to stop, we didn't. She had scissors in her hands behind me because we just got done cutting up old new papers. We both tripped and fell, and the scissors stabbed right through my femoral artery. I almost bled to death. I just remember blacking out, seeing nothing, feeling this god awful weight on my chest but after several minutes, it lifted. It was the most peaceful thing I'd ever felt, just the urge to relax and finally be at peace with yourself...I shook from it when I heard my parents screaming at me not to go to sleep." she scoffed. "It was peaceful. What's your favorite color?" she asked suddenly.

"Red." he replied. "Not bright red, but not blood red either...blacks good too." he added and she smiled.

"Favorite animal?"

"Dog, definitely a dog." he nodded.

"Cat's are so much better though."

"Bull. Shit. Cat's don't feel the way dogs do."

"They do too! I had a cat named Mister Potato and she was more affectionate than most men in this world."

"She? You named her Mister Potato? Why not Misses?"

"We thought she had a dick, she didn't." she shrugged and he chuckled.

"What's yours?" he asked and she thought.

"Cat. All types, Tigers, Lions, Cheetahs, Leopards, Jaguars, Cougars, House Cats, Bob Cats, Lynxes."

"I get the point."

"I'm sorry. Do you ever want to get married?" she shot and he jumped, startled by her question.

"It depends are you wifey material?" he teased and she stomped on his foot, making him cringe.

"Seriously. Do you? What about kids? Are you gonna raise them in the city? What do you want?" She shrugged and he stared at her.

"I suppose one day I'll find somebody. I do want kid's, a son would be great, but a daughter would be good too. Stefan or Adelaide. I'm probably going to raise them to be independent wherever I choose to raise them." he explained and she smiled.

"Adelaide or Stefan." she repeated and he nodded.

"Stefan was my great-grandfather's name and Adelaide was my great-aunt's name. What about you, marriage and kids anytime?"

"I've given up on the idea and concept of marriage, honestly." she confessed and he raised a brow.

"Why?"

"The last time I mentioned marriage to someone, a few weeks later I was-" she stopped before she could continue, her throat refusing to speak. "Something horrible happened." she whispered and he furrowed his brows.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's taken care of now." she cleared her throat and he thought for a moment.

"What's that mean?" he searched her eyes and she smiled, not a sweet smile, a cruel smile...a smile he had learned to resent in his years as Robin. A smile only insane people wear like a crown.

"Don't worry about it." she told him, slipping from her crazed state of mind.

"Are you okay?" he asked her timidly and she sighed.

"I'm great, Jason." she promised.

"Is there a bomb in the basement?" Harley asked him as they walked slowly through the crowd. She'd been guessing why exactly he was there for the last few minutes.

"No..." he shot her down, again.

"What about in the-"

"There's not a bomb anywhere, now will you please just shut up and enjoy yourself, Harls?"

"I will not 'shut up and enjoy myself' thank you very much." she spat back. "J."

"Women." he mumbled to himself and she looked up at him and rolled her jaw.

"You must really want to go back to Arkham." she scoffed and he stopped walking, his jaw clenched.

"What?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I was joking." her brows knitted together.

"I don't take well to jokes I'm not telling." he hissed venom to her, his lips brushing against her ear, she felt giddy to her stomach.

"What do you have planned?" she cocked her head a little out of curiosity and he ran a knuckle down her cheek softly.

"Nothing too deadly." he promised, about to turn from her but she grabbed him by the tie rather quickly with one hand and pulled him to her, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling his lips to hers in a bruising kiss.

"Swear?" she breathed when she finally pulled away. He grinned that crazy grin of his, winked, and shifted back through the crowd, leaving her.

"Miss Quinzel!" She heard someone call out, she looked to see the one and only Bruce Wayne stepping to her, his own drink in hand. She collected herself, squaring her shoulders and smoothing her dress out before speaking to him. "Bruce Wayne, you're The Joker's psychiatrist, correct?" he shook her hand and she felt her veins burn.

"Yes, Harleen Quinzel. It's nice to meet you." she smiled a fake smile.

"Something really off, isn't there?" he furrowed his brows. "I mean, over night just completely gone...no trace of how the hell he got out or anything."

"What's your point, Mister Wayne?" she sighed.

"Ah, well I 'm just curious, like every other person in Gotham is about it. Tell me, did he ever say anything, mention anything about leaving?"

"I don't recall him telling me anything of the sort, Mister Wayne." she shrugged and he licked his lips.

"I'm just wondering being that there was that whole cold case involving him and his first doctor..."

"So, what about it?" she crossed her arms.

"I mean, he slept with her-"

"I assure you, Bruce, my patient would not stoop that low just to get out of a damned facility when one of his men could bust him out just as easy." she shoved passed him. "And for the record, it's none of your damn business what the hell my patient has done or spoken about to me, patient confidentiality or not." she whipped away from him and quickly found her target, drinking more. "I can promise you, getting drunk out of your mind and doing something completely idiotic and crazy, won't mix well." she snatched the glass from his hand and set it down on a tray. He was trying his hardest to be patient with her.

"Harley," he spoke lowly, putting an arm around her and guiding her away from the crowd. "Whatever I have planned for tonight, is none of your business. Just because we've fucked, doesn't mean I am obligated to tell you everything." he growled in her ear, the sound made her stomach grow hot. She looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"I just don't want you do anything dumb tonight." she added and he squeezed his eyes closed, resisting the urge to punch her.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." he walked passed her, but she grabbed his wrist with both hands.

"But, Daddy-"

Where the hell did "Daddy" come from, Harls?

She thought to herself.

"Harley, I told you enough for now." he turned and barked at her, turning a few heads.

Her body shook with a sudden anger, realizing that this wasn't her that was standing for his deceiving ways, but some other being that's taken over her body.

"You know what?" she raised her voice and he turned with raised brows. "I have had enough of your bullshit for one night, I'm finding my sister and leaving. You do whatever the hell you want to do, dick head." she barked back and turned, stomping angrily through the crowd.

"Hadlynn, please." Jason walked after her and she snapped around.

"Leave me alone, Jason." she turned and started walking down the hall way again.

"Hadlynn." he ran in front of her, blocking her way. "What the hell did I say to upset you so much?" he raised a brow and she breathed deeply.

"It's not what you said." she pushed passed him.

"Hadlynn." he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "What did I do?" he sighed.

"Your father's going to wonder where we are." she turned again. He didn't try to stop her again, he just watched as she rounded the corner and made her way down the stairs.

"You two have been gone a while..." Barbara furrowed her brows at the two of them the second Jason Joined Hadlynn's side.

"Not what you're thinking. At all." she snapped and Jason felt his body tense at Babs's implication. "I'm getting some wine." she darted away from Jay and Barbara before they could protest, and found the nearest waiter with a tray of wine and champagne. She took a glass of both, sipping each one rather quickly.

"There you are!" Her sister's voice rang out and she laughed before even turning around. "I've been looking all over the place for you, Hady. Where the hell have you been?"

"Where the hell have I been? Where the hell have you been, Harleen?"

"Hadlynn-"

"What?" she hissed and her sister's face twisted in utter confusion.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Wow, you know, I'm not sure if it's the fact my boyfriend was murdered or the fact that Joker's doing god knows what, or the fact that you left me when I needed you. Choose whichever one makes you feel better about being a complete selfish bitch."

"I'm selfish? Yes, let's just take a moment to damn me to hell for taking you in when mom and dad threw your strung-out-on-dope ass out, or letting you go wherever the hell you want with whoever the hell you want. And you're dead boyfriend you speak so highly of, your well being sure didn't seem like a priority to him when he had you tied down and begging for mercy, did it?"

"And you think the clown you've been boning cares for your well being? He's using you to get off and stay free." She whispered lowly to her sister, and Harley's eyes widened at her words.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't lie to me. I'm not dumb, Harley. I pray to God GCPD is though, cause if not, you're fucked." she finished her wine, and turned from her sister.

It didn't take Joker long to find Harleen, and when he did, he didn't even try to stop himself from slapping her. No one was around, because she was outside, walking to her car. He didn't try to hit her a little bit or try to make it soft, when he slapped her, a painful sting shocked through her body...making her almost weak enough to fall. She didn't have time to react before he gripped her throat and slammed her body onto the hood of her car harshly, her head aching at the rough contact against the surface.

"Not only did you manage to piss me off with in a matter of ten minutes, but you also managed to piss me off and embarrass me enough to make we want to rip you limp from limb." he hissed down to her struggling form. She kicked him, the heel of her shoe jabbing him in the thigh. He laughed at the sharp pain, knowing she didn't even break skin. She tried to scratch him again but he only grabbed her wrists in his free hand and pinned them above her head. She tried moving her legs, but she couldn't because his were trapping hers to the cold steel as well and she was starting to see spots from how hard his grip on her throat was. "Now, when I let you go, you get up, get in the car, buckle up and shut up until we get home. And because you want to argue with me, you're getting punished when you get home." he growled to her, letting her go.

She gasped with air, but did as he said, catching her breath and opening the passenger door.

"Hey, Jonny, look me and Harls are heading home." He said the second Jonny answered his phone.

"What about the plan?" he asked and Joker rubbed his head.

"Kill everyone you can before GCPD gets here, oh, and if you see Hadlynn, bring her home with you..." with that, the man hung up and got in the car.

"Harley," he started as they walked into the large estate. She ignored him, walking up the stairs. "Harleen Quinzel, come here right now!" he sounded like a father calling after his daughter who was pissed off at him.

"Don't talk to me!" she screamed back, he heard a door slamming and he had to take a minute to try to calm down. All his guys were at the Gala, so he had the house to himself, and all he wanted to do was teach Harley a lesson in every square inch of that damn house. He sighed and started upstairs, taking his belt off as he went. When he finally reached his bed room door, he had the leather wrapped around his hand for a better grip, and banged on the door at the realization that it was locked.

"Harleen! Open this damn door!" he screamed. He kept banging until she finally opened the door. When she did, he was shocked to see that she was already out of her dress and in a towel, about to get a shower, she had a drink in her hand and just as Joker stepped forward to her, she sloshed it in his face and darted towards the bathroom. He ran after her, too quick for her to close the door to the bathroom and when he easily forced his way in, she attacked him. They fought for only seconds, the moment she pounced, he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her to her knees. The bone hitting the hard floor made her cry out, but the look the man standing over her was giving her made her want to die. "You must have a fucking death wish." he gritted his teeth, yanking her hair harder. She cried, he laughed, dragging her out of the bathroom by her hair and throwing her down on the carpeted floor of his bed room. He started removing his suit, getting rid of his coat and shirt first. He picked up a thing of wipes and started eagerly scrubbing at his skin, wanting the make up that covered his pale skin and tattoos off. It came off finally and he sighed, feeling better already. He looked at Harley who was now only shedding a few tears, and chuckled darkly. He stepped to her and she moved back, but once again, he was too quick. He grabbed her arms, snatching the towel from her, exposing her naked form. She still fought but not as bad. He threw her on the bed and she tried to get up, but he forced her back down, rolling her on her stomach.

"I fucking hate you!" she screamed and he sighed.

"I know, I know, I know, I've heard it all before." he grinned down to her, tangling her hair in his fist, holding her head to the mattress, and forcing her legs still with his own. He laughed, then hit her in the back with the belt. She screamed, her back arching at the pain, and he hit her again in the same spot, making her react the same. He chuckled at her pathetic sobs, then hit her as hard as he could on her ass. She writhed beneath him, but that only motivated him. He hit her again and again, full force, on both her ass and her back for what seemed like minutes. He didn't stop until she was dark red and bleeding in some places. Her whole body was sweating, she was a sobbing, panting wreck, and he was desperately needing a release. He dropped the belt, pleased with his work. He rid himself of his pants and she managed to roll over, wincing at the pain of the mattress on her raw back.

"You are crazier than I thought...If you think...I'm going to have sex with you...after what you just did." she said in between pants and he looked up at her.

"I'm sure." he stepped to her and she hit him hard in the chest. He laughed, pinning her down and she squirmed beneath him.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, he laughed harder at her.

"So you're not hot because of this, at all?" he taunted her and she spit in his face.

"Go to hell, Joker." she hissed.

"How sweet, our lovely Doctor Quinzel is coming out to play." he wiped his face and she gritted her teeth.

"I'm calling GCPD as soon as-" She couldn't finish because a whimper took the place of her threat as soon as Jokers hand slipped between her legs.

He was right, the woman was soaked. He slid a finger into her, feeling her hot walls around it. She clenched her jaw, not wanting to make any noise, but that was difficult when he slid a second finger into her, placing his thumb on her clit.

"Thought you didn't like this, Doc." he teased, his tongue trailing over her neck, down to her collar bone, taking a nipple between his teeth and biting down. She moaned that time, grabbing his hair. He gave the same attention to her other nipple and started laughing when her walls contracted around his fingers.

"Get off of me." she repeated. He grinned down at her, her icy blue eyes searching his own and he hummed.

"C'mon, Harls..." he dug his thumb nail into her clit and she let a soft moan escape through her lips. "Daddy just had to punish his little girl for disobeying him."

"Joker, get off of-" she couldn't finish, he flipped her body over quickly, snatching his finger from her. She didn't had time to react before he grabbed her hips and forced himself in her. She arched her back, groaning at the unexpected slight sting. He pulled out and shoved back in, this time to the hilt. Her back arched, her head tilted back as a low, wanting moan echoed the room. He grabbed her hair, shoved her face down and started pounding into her. She made a high pitched porn star moan and he laughed under his breath, feeling her slick, tight pussy wrap around him. He groaned, complete lust causing his jaw to slacken. He leaned her and snatched her head up.

"You know the best thing I love about you, Harley?" he didn't slow his pace in her.

"What?" she gasped out, her body shuddering as his breath hit the back of her neck.

"You're very forgiving when my cock's destroying your insides." he laughed, hitting her cervix with everything he had and she gasped again.

"Daddy?" she asked through a quick moan.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." His Harley was back for now. He pulled out to roll her over and she looked strangely beautiful. Her lips were swollen from where she'd been biting them, her hair was a mess, her eyes were wild...he smiled crookedly at her and her eyes fluttered, her hand reaching out to run down his chest. He was about to push back into her when she sat up quickly. "Wait..." she hesitated. "You've already given me enough, it's my turn to pay you back." she looked up to him under full lashes. His smile widened and he let her push him back onto the mattress. It took her a minute to catch her breath, but the second her lips wrapped around his cock, he was done with. This woman would be the death of him, whether through sex or violence, he was sure of it. Her tongue and mouthed worked expertly around him, licking and sucking as if she'd been doing it her whole life, he flinched, not wanting to think of his Harley sucking anyone else off. Her hand soon grasped his base and went along in the same pace as her mouth did. She had the guts to take him in her throat, making him jump. He quickly sat up, grabbing her hair, forcing her down more. She choked and gagged around him but never moved, she even moaned at the feeling of his cock brushing against her tonsils. He finally let her go and she pulled back, gasping, but she didn't stop. She met his eyes, grabbed him harder at the base, and licked from his balls, all the way to his tip, and shoved him in her throat again. He was done for. He came, and she moaned again, savoring every drop of his hot cum, sucking him dry. When she finally came up, she grinned at him. "Forgive me?" she whispered to him. He grinned at her, his nails digging into her still raw back, making her arch into him, groaning. His teeth bit down on her shoulder and she dug her nails into his back, throwing her head back.

"You're forgiven." he whispered in her ear, kissing the tip of her nose gently. She smiled that beautiful smile and wrapped her arms around his neck just as his phone rang. He sighed, shooing her off him and grabbed the phone from his pants. "Hello?" he answered Jonny.

"Look, we have a problem." his friend was frantic almost.

"What is it?" he rubbed his forehead.

"We did what you asked, but in the midst of the killing, Hady got shot."

 


	15. Bloodlust

_**Bloodlust**  
uncontrollable desire to kill or maim others._

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good and clearly, Jonny. If that girl  isn't with you when you return, I swear to god I will skin you all alive and make a nice leather blanket out of your hides, do I make myself clear?" Joker barked over the phone, walking down the stairs.

"Yes, sir. You sure do." Jonny replied, walking into the house with none other than Hadlynn Quinzel in his arms, his phone pressed to his ear. "Which is why I brought her anyway, hoping you wouldn't put a bullet in my head." Joker chuckled, pleased that his friend thought the same as he did in a way.

"Always one step ahead of me, Jonny." he sighed as the other man lay Hadlynn on a couch. "Do you know who's responsible for this, matter?" Joker asked him quietly and Jonny sighed, rolling his sleeves up, kneeling by the girls side, she was in and out of consciousness. "How much has she bled?" he added and Jonny pressed a finger to her wrist, checking her pulse.

"Not as much as I thought," he told him. "Harley upstairs?"

"She's asleep, I haven't told her anything."

"Well, you might want to...I don't know how bad this is going to be." He rubbed his forehead. "Hadlynn," he spoke to her and her eye brows raised a little, her eyes struggling to keep open. "I'm about to take your dress off, I don't want you to think I'm trying to be slick or anything. I need to get the bullet out." he warned her. She nodded, sleepily. "Just don't go to sleep, whatever you do. You've made it this far, don't sleep." he ordered and she nodded again. "Alright," he looked at Joker. "I need a sterile knife, alcohol and a towel and some gauze."

Joker sighed, getting what he needed as Jonny started to unzip Hadlynn's dress. He tried his hardest to ignore her nude form, grabbing a blanket from off the floor and covering her up as he examined the bullet hole in her abdomen.

"It didn't hit anything major." he told Joker, taking the knife and alcohol. "I'm sorry," he spoke to Hadlynn before digging into the wound. She grabbed one of his arms in her hands, gasping slightly, although the pain was unbearable almost.

It was then that Harleen came down the stairs tiredly...

"What's goin' on?" she yawned, stretching her arms. Her face fell the minute she saw Hadlynn. "What happened?" she rushed to her sisters side as Jonny dug some more, trying to find the bullet; Hadlynn grabbed onto Harley's hand, trying not to scream.

"She was shot," Jonny told her, making eye contact with the clown.

"What?" Harleen looked to Joker, anger in her eyes.

"I was gonna tell you." he shrugged, her mouth fell at his words.

"When? When she was dead?" she snapped back.

"Harley-"

"Harleen." she hissed to him. His eyes cut at her and she felt a sudden panic.

What am I doing here?

She thought to herself.

"I'm taking her to a hospital." she decided, nodding to Hadlynn.

"I got it." Jonny looked to her, a little aggravated.

"She needs help. Professional help."

"You don't trust me?" Jonny raised his brows and she scoffed.

"Last time I trusted my sister with the likes of you, she was raped."

"You're insane if you think I'd do that."

"You people have yet to surprise me."

"J, can you get your doctor?" Jonny didn't look up to the man, he was too busy focusing on getting the bullet out of his friend, adding more alcohol to the wound to try and get some of the blood out of the way.

"I'm also her sister." Harleen reminded him. "I have every right to worry about my sister's well being."

"Well you sure as hell wasn't worried about her well being when you were lettin' J screw your blonde brains out, now, were you?"

"What me and him do is not your business."

"It's my business when it's affecting my friends." He looked up at her and she raised her brows.

"Funny how you weren't friends until Nathan died."

"Funny how you're having sex with your patient." Jonny spat, Joker just chuckling under his breath at the two.

"Funny how you want to sleep with your best friends ex."

"My dead best friend, that is." Jonny stood, looking down at Harley with anger. "And I don't want to sleep with her, I want to help her because god knows whatever the hell you've been trying to do to keep her safe from herself, ain't been working. Some psychiatrist you are." he barked, making Harleen tear up with anger, and guilt.

"Alright, you two," Joker eased his way between them. "Not over the ailing sister's body, k?" he smiled down to Harley who rolled her jaw.

"Got it." Jonny pulled the bullet from the wound with tweezers, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. He stitched the wound up as best as he could, Hadlynn too tired to do anything but flinch when he poured alcohol over the gash before stitching it up, wrapped her waist in gauze to soak up the excess blood, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, gathering the unneeded supplies and carrying it to the kitchen; Harley on his trail. "Remind me to give her water every hour." he spoke to her.

"How're you going to give it to her when she's unconscious?" Harleen raised a brow.

"I could inject it into her bloodstream directly."

"That's dangerous." she said quickly.

"I'm sure she's had worse things injected into her blood stream." he scoffed and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"I'm tired of hearing about it." she rubbed her tired eyes, feeling a head ache coming on.

"About what?"

"I don't want to hear that she's done things like that...the- the Marijuana was enough, now I'm finding out she's on heroine and god knows what else, too."

"Coke, LSD." he added.

"Gosh, I swear I'm her mother. I don't get it. I don't understand why the hell she's doing this to herself."

"She was pretty clean until Nathan died, you know."

"What?" Harleen snapped her head to him and he sighed.

"Nothing." he started putting the alcohol back on the counter.

"Where's she getting this stuff from?" Harley asked, anger bubbling inside her.

"Where do you think? You said it yourself, she didn't start doing that stuff 'till Nathan started messing with her."

"So basically, what you're saying is, Joker has been supplying narcotics to my eighteen year old sister since she was fifteen?"

"Not directly...I'm pretty sure if Joker new he were feeding a kid's drug addiction he wouldn't like it." Jonny thought for a second and winced. "Maybe he'd disagree with it? I'd like to think he would...at least a little bit disagree with it, but he probably wouldn't care now that I'm really thinking about it."

"Does he do...?" Harleen furrowed her brows and Jonny licked his lips, shaking his head to her.

"Not as much, he's never been big on being drunk or high. He says the high he get's from raising hell is enough. I guess he's right." Jonny shrugged.

Harley thought back to the night she killed Nathan.

It was true.

She swore she felt more powerful, more free, than any drink or drug in the world could ever make her feel when she took someone's life.

"Good, I don't feel like fixing two crack heads." she had a bitter taste as the words came out.

"He's not an addict, not like most the guys here at least." Jonny explained to her and she thought for a moment.

"He's not stable, is he?" she looked to him.

"You already know the answer to that, I'm not going to snitch on you to Arkham...just know, you're not playing with fire; you're playing with hell." With that, the man walked out, leaving Harley alone.

Joker sat and stared at the young girl who was now passed out on his couch. She looked so...normal. He had only seen her in scrubs, looking like hell. A little rest and a little make up works wonders, he had taken note of it. He could definitely tell why Nathan had been so hooked by her. She was miraculously younger than Joker by over twenty years, but that didn't change the fact she was beautiful. She wasn't Harley beautiful. Harley was more than just beautiful, she was a type of 'sex beautful'. Someone you'd like to screw, call yours...etc. A small part him noticed, uncontrollably, that his doctors younger sister automatically had the aura of someone to be a mentor, older brother, 'friend', to. Someone to aggravate, piss off, agitate, pick at, tease, and annoy. She was entertaining, interesting, dangerous (if you use her right). He smiled down at her sleeping form.

Oh, yes.

He thought.

We're gonna have fun.

He already had plenty of ideas and plots, first; he needed to get Harley on board. Her lack of self control when it came to whether she were Harley or Harleen was very, very weak. One minute she were who she needed to be, the next minute she was revolted by the idea of even letting him touch her with a ten foot pole. Her sister, on the other hand, had been apart of the closest thing to his life style for almost four years. If she could show her sister it wasn't all bad, maybe she'd loosen up.

He took his time looking over her. With pursed lips, he lifted the blanket and grabbed both her arms, looking them over. She had dark scars and faded sores on both arms. He scoffed. The kid had more issues than he thought she did. He sighed, suddenly noticing the bruising on her face, and neck. Nathan came to mind. His fingers traced over the bruises and he rolled his jaw. A weird, very odd, sense of guilt and regret washed over him for a brief second. He closed his eyes, pushing it away.

She should've submitted and given him what he wanted. It's her stubbornness that got her raped, not me or Nathan.

He scoffed.

"Well," Harleen started, walking back into the living room. "I'm heading to bed. I have to go to work tomorrow or Doctor Arkham will start to get suspicious." she yawned, rubbing her forehead.

"Work?" he raised a brow.

"Yes, work." she looked a bit confused. "...Is that a problem?" she continued and he thought for a moment.

Was it a problem?

No. He decided it wasn't, just yet.

"That's fine." he smiled stepping to her.

"Are you sure? You aren't acting like it..." she stated cautiously as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm positive." he assured her. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight," she kissed his cheek and went up the stairs, kissing her sister's forehead before doing so.

"It doesn't make any sense," Jonny sighed, coming out of the kitchen and Joker looked to him with furrowed brows.

"What doesn't?"

"We showed the guys pictures of Harley and Hady both, incase they didn't know what they looked like, before we left so we could avoid one of them getting hurt in the midst of it all...this shouldn't have happened."

"Accidents happen, Jonny. It doesn't matter whether it was an accident or not, I'm going to find out who did this and kill them for it." Joker stated and Jonny sighed again.

"None of them guys say they know what happened, clearly she was shot but, they don't know who did it. None of them are fessing up to it." he explained and Joker laughed.

"Of course they aren't, they don't want to die."

"Nah, I saw it."

"Saw what?"

"They weren't lyin'."

"So, what you are saying is that none of my guys shot her? If they didn't, who the hell did, Jonny? Since you know everything."

"Me and you both know I've been working this job for a while now, I know the liars when I see them, and none of them boys did this."

"Then who else would've done it?" Joker barked and Jonny licked his lips.

"The bullet." he thought for a moment, walking to the kitchen, but quickly returning.

"What?"

"The bullet. We know what guns we have, what bullet's we use. If it's not a bullet that belongs to us, that's how we know it wasn't anyone here." he explained, looking at the now clean bullet. "This isn't ours."

"How do you know?"

"It's a nine millimeter. We don't own bullet's this size, surprisingly. But you know what bullet Hady pulled from Nathan?"

"Nine millimeter," Joker gritted his teeth. "Penguin." he paced, anger growing in his veins. "Son of a bitch!" he threw the bullet and it hit a glass sitting on an end table, making it shatter. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Another one of his assassination attempts."

"I'm going to skin him alive, gut him, clean him, and make him into chicken soup."

"You're angry, you're not thinking straight." Jonny tried to calm his friend but Joker laughed manically at him.

"It's hard to be straight when a bird-punk-bitch is..." he trailed off.

"I know, I'm pissed too, believe me. But being angry, ain't gone get us anywhere but Arkham, again. We'll think of something, but right now, we need to focus on keeping Harleen safe because if she gets injured then Doctor Arkham's going to be all over it and he'll find out eventually about her helping us. K?"

"Fine." he sneered.

"This is why I didn't want you bringing her into this house." Bruce paced, Barbara and Jason before him.

"It wasn't her fault, Bruce. Joker's attacks are random, he just -"

"This was not random, Barbara. Joker knows who Hadlynn is, she was one of the only ones who got shot. Whoever did it was aiming for her, not shooting by random." he stepped to them. "And now, she's definitely dead because someone took her."

"Bruce -"

"Now, I feel a responsibility, not only to her parents, but to her sister as well; to find her! So, thank you so much." he spit.

"It's not your responsibility to find her, it's ours because we're the ones who brought her here!" Barbara yelled. "We just wanted to help her and we were going to talk to you about something but now it's all blown to hell."

"What'd you need my help with?" Bruce furrowed his brows. Jason and Barbara looked at each other nervously. "What did you need my help with? What were you going to talk to me about?"

"You know she has problems, Bruce."

"Clear as day." he retorted to the read head.

"Well, you're good at taking in street rats," she looked to Jason, who raised his brows. "If you hadn't of saved Jay...he might very well be where Hadlynn is now."

"She's been struggling with drugs, Bruce. She's Barbara's friend, and mine now, I guess. We just were going to talk to you about, possibly letting her eventually -"

"Not a chance in hell."

"You did it for me!"

"Because you were a kid, Jason. You didn't know any better, Hadlynn's how old? Eighteen? She's an adult. If she wanted to stop that badly, she'd take a twelve step program or something in rehab."

"She doesn't want to because she doesn't want anyone to think badly of her. Besides, we both know if GCU and Arkham found out she were in rehab, she wouldn't have a scholarship or possible job." Barbara argued. "Please, Bruce. We can help her. Me and Jason both agreed to be the ones to train her, and I haven't spoken to Dick about it yet, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming to Gotham one his days off to help out too."

"Barbara -"

"Bruce, if she doesn't die, Joker's probably going to have her brainwashed and working for him. And I'm pretty sure, Babs doesn't want to throw her best friend out to the wolves of Gotham...when we find her, and save her - if we can, that is, she's coming back and we're training her whether you like it or not. Be a part of it if you want to be, ignore the poor woman if you don't want to be, I don't care. But I know, I was damn sure grateful that you took me in and made me what I am now. She needs that, Bruce, she needs somebody, some family to help her out. Right now, Babs and Harleen are her family. But, if we don't find her and get her safe, Joker and his hood rats are going to be her only family." Jason snapped.

"Suit up then." Bruce stated, monotone.

"What's wrong?" Harleen sat up as Joker stormed into the bed room, slamming the door.

"Not now, Harls, I'm not in the mood." he grumbled, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and taking a long swig of it.

"What happened?" she furrowed her brows.

"I told you, I don't want to discuss it." he winced at the burning running down his throat to his stomach, but it calmed his anger a little.

"It can't be that bad." she lay back in the bed, exhausted as he pulled the comforter back and set the bottle on the floor next to him.

"Harley, go to sleep." he cut the lamp off, and got comfortable. It didn't take long for Harley scoot as close as she possibly could and cuddle up to him. He felt suffocated. He pushed her away and groaned. "Go to sleep." he grimaced and she whimpered a little.

"What's wr -"

"Nothing! Just do what you were told and go to sleep, Harleen. I don't know why the hell you have to be so difficult." he barked, turning his back to her. She felt tears daring to spill over her lashes. She quietly retreated to her side of the large bed, and turned her back to him as well.

Heavy, thundering rain echoed through the small apartment. Dishes and pans in a few places on the bed room floor to catch water leaking from the roof. Jeanie rubbed her tired face and crawled into the bed, staring at her husband, who was quietly staring back at her.

"What's wrong?" she finally spoke, noticing him wipe a few stray tears away.

"I shouldn't have married you, not yet." he said quietly, and she sat up in the bed.

"Jack, stop. That's nonsense." she hissed and he laughed.

"It's true! I knew I shouldn't have asked you."

"Am I that bad of a wife?" she raised a brow and he shook his head.

"No, you're amazing...you've been the best you can be, but I haven't."

"Jack, what are you goin' on about?"

"I knew what I wanted to do. I knew that I'd struggle with it, a lot...I knew that when I married you it'd be hell. But I wanted you, and I wanted to do what I've always wanted to do. I was selfish when I married you because I was only thinking about myself. Yeah, you said yes to marrying me, but be honest; do you ever want to go back and say that I should wait until I have my life together?" he asked her and she sighed, thinking for a moment.

"When I married you, I married you for better or for worse, I ain't married you for better or for 'I think he has his life together'. Hell, Jack, I ain't even got my life together yet. But that's okay." she assured him. "Because it'll all work out. We'll have a huge mansion one day outside of the city where our kid's won't grow up around the wrong people. And nice cars, we might even have our own security guard." she stated confidently, making her husband smile widely. "It'll all work out." she grabbed his hand and placed a kiss to it. "Give it time, you'll be somebody one day, and we'll have more money than we know what to do with."

"You really think so?" he raised a brow and she nodded.

"Yes, I do. Because I know you'll make it happen one way or another."

"Jeanie, I don't know if you're just very optimistic or damn straight out of your mind," he sighed. "but whatever it is, it's been helping me cope for the past year." he kissed her sweetly and she grinned.

"I love you." she whispered, whipping her own tears.

"Not as much as I love you."

Joker snapped awake, quietly. He looked at the clock, but his vision blurred with a couple of tears. He wiped them, refusing to think about his dream, which was a memory, truthfully. He thought for a moment, wanting to get drunk automatically. Instead, he rolled over, reached out, wrapped an arm around the blonde's sleeping form and pulled her to him until her back was pressed to his torso and his arm was wrapped around her stomach protectively. Only then, did he allow himself to drift off to sleep again, hoping that the woman of his past life didn't haunt him with bitter sweet memories that he thought he forgot.

 


	16. Burning

**_ Burning _ **   
_very keenly or deeply felt; intense._

"You need to drink," Jonny told Hadlynn with a sigh. It was three in the morning, the girl just woke up, but had been refusing to drink or eat anything.

"No," she looked up at him.

"Hadlynn, if you don't, you'll die." he sat next to her and raised his brows. "Harley doesn't need a dead sister to push her sanity any further away, and I don't feel like seeing her seep into her own depression."

"What's the point, I have people trying to kill me anyway, just make it easier for them." she retorted tiredly, making him scoff.

"If any of us had that mind set, we'd be dead by now."

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked without thinking and Jonny snapped his head to her with furrowed brows.

". . .You're my friend, aren't you?" he asked, confused.

"I was Nathan's friend, too, before anything happened between us."

"Hey," he raised his voice a little at her. "Stop. I know what you're thinking. I'd never do that."

"He promised me he wouldn't, and he did. . ."

"Well, you know what?" He stood, slamming the glass down. "He took advice from a crazy person. I may not have all my screws right in my head, but I do know that just because someone tells us something's okay when it's not, it's still not okay to do it." he snapped to her. "I got you out of there as fast as I possibly could that night, Hadlynn, and I got you out of that damned gala as fast as I could, too. Now, why the hell would I do that, bring you here to your sister - who would kill me with her bare hands if I ever lay a finger on you, by the way - if I had the mind to take advantage of you, or to hurt you. Explain that."

She didn't reply, she rolled her jaw, snatched the glass from where he slammed it on the coffee table and drank it, pouting afterward.

"Hey," Harley looked beside her to see Joker staring at the ceiling, her body curled around his. He turned his head to look at her. "Joker," she sat up and turned to face him. "What's wrong?" he caught the hint of Harleen coming out and he knew to expect her to leave soon, after realizing what she was doing by laying in bed with her patient.

"Can I be honest with you?" he finally spoke and she furrowed her brows, nodding at him. "I'm a little worried about some things." he confessed and she thought for a moment.

"Like what?"

"It wasn't any of my guys that shot your sister." he told her. "It was Penguin's." He watched as she started shaking gently with anger. "Don't worry a pretty little blonde hair of yours, I'll handle it, but I'm still worried that. . ." he stopped.

"Worried that what?" she asked.

"Just be careful," he warned her.

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to work." she explained to him and he looked to her.

"You aren't seriously still working at Arkham, are you?" he asked her.

"Y-yes, I've been working hard for several years to work there, why wouldn't I work there?" she raised a brow.

"But, you're sleeping with one of your patients." he chuckled, it was ironic.

"I like to think of it as part of your therapy." she smiled a little bit to him.

"Really?" he scoffed.

"Yes, really." she mocked him, running a soft hand over his strong forearm gently.

"Is it helping at all?" he asked curiously, knowing the answer.

"I think you're a lot more occupied with your time, Mister Joker." she said it as though she were speaking to him in sessions.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That, drift from one personality to another." his words send a look of confusion over her features.

"I'm not sure what you're -"

"One minute you're calling me 'Daddy' and trying to get in my pants, the next you're calling me 'Mister Joker' and trying to get away from me."

"I'm not trying to get away from you now, am I?"

"It'll hit you soon," he rubbed his face.

"I thought the great and mighty Clown Prince didn't worry about anything, let alone two boring young women." she stated sarcastically and he narrowed his eyes at her, reaching out and grabbing her throat; pulling her down to him. She didn't resist him.

"He worries about certain things. And you two by far, are the most entertaining little things to have around the house. Like gerbils or bunnies or cats."

"My ill sister is entertaining to you?" she raised a brow and he hummed.

"Not when she's shot no, but it's a very funny joke."

"Which part? Me sleeping with you or me and Hadlynn being polar opposites with the same blood running through our veins?" she sighed.

"Are you positive you're related?" he asked her and she furrowed her brows.

"Y-yes? Why would you ask that?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything." He nudged her off of him and got out of the bed, only to have her grab his wrist, digging her nails into his skin painfully, though he didn't care for pain.

"Joker, what?" she hissed out, frustrated. He looked at her with wide eyes, trying to keep his patience, but it was almost impossible when she looked so tempting, and she was bossing him around as if he belonged to her.

"Harley?"

"What?"

His hand made contact with her face roughly, and she let go of him, falling back on the bed.

"Don't touch what doesn't belong to you." he spit down to her, walking to the bathroom as she nodded back tears and dotted the blood running from her now busted lip. He looked in the mirror, turned the sink on and splashed his face with cold water, trying to wake up. He had planning to do. "You don't need to go to work in the morning." he called from the bathroom and she winced, wiping more blood from her bruised lip.

"And why's that?" she called back to him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. When I tell you to do something, you do it. You don't ask why." he told her, walking back into the bed room.

"You always ask me why when I ask you to do something." she cut her eyes at him, angry.

"Do as I say, not as I do."

"Don't," she stood to grab a wash cloth from the bathroom and hold warm water to her wound. "My father used to tell me and Hady that all the time. I despise that saying."

"Good." he chuckled under his breath, popping his back and walking back to the bathroom to see Harleen trying to aid her lip. He scoffed, walking up behind her and taking the cloth from her. She whipped around, about to hit him, when he grabbed her chin and looked at his work. It wasn't very noticeable but it'd bruise for sure. He sighed, pressing the cloth to the beaten flesh instead of rubbing it like she had been doing. She sighed at the relief, and looked up to him. He was concentrated on his task, his eyes narrowed, mouth open slightly. . .he was beautiful. His eyes met hers when he was done and the bleeding had stopped, a wolfish grin shined at her and she felt her skin crawl. "See," he tossed the rag onto the counter. "I can be nice." he looked at her lip and she smiled weakly up to him.

"So, can I go to work tomorrow? If I don't go, they're gonna suspect something's up." she tried to explain to him. He sighed down to her, rolling his jaw. "Please, Mistah J?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with pleading blue eyes.

"Harley," He warned, but she was never one to accept defeat. Her brow raised from it's furrow and her lips came out of their childish pout, to a sly grin as on of her hands tangled in his hair, while the other dug into his flesh, dragging from his shoulder to the beginning of his pants. As her fingers reached his pants, she didn't hesitate to slowly unbutton them and dip her hand into her boxers, grabbing him softly, but also a little rough. His blue eyes darkened and his lip shifted in an emotion she couldn't detect. Whatever he was feeling didn't effect how hard he got as she rubbed him. Her eyes were locked with his the whole time. It was an invisible fight for dominance between the two. Joker, just being him, radiated power and control. . . but Harley's slow, seductive movements with her talented hand was making him want to sink to his knees. A tired, faint chuckle came from her throat at the sight of his clenched jaw - like he was concentrating on not giving her control over him. She was expecting him to eventually throw her off of him, slap her, punch her, throw her on the bed and teach her a lesson.

She shivered at the thought of the last one. She was at a point where she wanted to be bad just so he would punish her. Although, having him pounding hard and fast, mercilessly into her wasn't a punishment. Getting spanked wasn't even a punishment if she was being honest.

She stopped her motions, and pushed him back onto the bed, and crawled on top of him, straddling him.

"Harls?" he asked a little confused by her actions, he thought it was obvious that he was in control, her thinking other wise sent him a little startled.

"Hmm?" she kissed from his pubic bone up to his lips, her teeth sinking into the flesh of his shoulder for a moment. "I think you're a nymphomaniac." he stated and she looked at him.

"Funny that I wasn't until I met you." she retorted, smiling brightly.

"I can't help it," she leaned down, grinding her hips on his. "You're just so damn sexy." she bit her lip, and his eyes lit up upon hearing Doctor Harleen laced in her voice.

Jason got in the Batcave and threw his suit down, changing quickly, angry. They didn't find anything tonight, and he could feel that they were running out of time quickly.

Barbara followed quickly, snatching his wrist.

"What the hell is your problem? That's the second time you've seriously injured someone, Jason!" she exclaimed. He pulled from her grip and rubbed his face. "What is it that's gotten into you?" she barked.

"I'm stressed!" he yelled back.

"About what? If anyone should be stressed it's me! She's my friend, you barely know her."

"And that means I can't protect her?"

"You shouldn't be getting this upset over it, Jason. Chill out, damn." she scoffed. This time, it was him who snatched her back, slamming her against the case that held his suit, his fist smashing the glass by her head.

"Listen to me." he growled to her. "I'm trying to help you, nothing else, but help you. I'm angry because she's in danger and I don't want anything to happen to her for your sake. I'm over tired, and I'm stressed. She doesn't mean a damn thing to me but if something happens to her I know it'll affect you more than any of us. I care for you, Barbie." he sneered. "I don't want to see you go through hell because your best friend dies or gets hurt." he explained to her, she breathed a moment.

"Jason," she starts just as Dick steps into the room.

"What's going on?" he stepped to Jason, seeing that the young man still had Barbara trapped.

"Nothing." Jason looked to him. "Give us a minute?" he raised his brows sarcastically.

"You need to calm down." Dick spit to him.

"If you don't get the fuck out, and let me and Barbara talk, it's gonna get bad real quick, Dick head." Jason hissed to him.

"Let. Her. Go. Now, Jason." Dick didn't back down.

"Dick, I'm fine, it's okay." Babs tried to assure him, it didn't work.

"I asked him to get off of you, nicely compared to how I could've asked." Dick's eyes didn't leave his younger brothers. "Jason, I understand you're angry, but you don't have to take it out on Barbara."

"We were just talking, Dick!" Jason yelled, stepping away from the red head.

"Jason, stop." Dick barked as Jason grabbed his suit. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Not alone you aren't." Dick followed him, only to have Jason turn and punch him quickly. Barbara gasped, her hands over her mouth as Dick just wiped the blood from his nose, resisting the urge to fight back. "Jason -"

"Fuck off." Jason was gone after that, leaving Dick and Barbara both in silence.

"You never answered my question." Hadlynn raised a brow to Jonny who was falling in and out of sleep. Her feet in his lap.

"What question?" He asked her tiredly.

"Why're being so kind to me?" she stared at the living room's high ceiling. He sighed, thinking of a good reason without exposing his intentions.

"I'm not sure." he shrugged, sitting up and looking at her. "I just feel this whole need to protect you now that Nathan's not here to, he kinda drug you into this life and left you stranded." he scoffed, smiling at her a little bit.

"Yeah, but still that's doesn't mean you owe him any favors by taking care of me." she pointed out.

"I just told you I feel this need to protect you, what other answer do you need?" he chuckled.

"I just never imagined a big, bad, thug making me eat soup and applesauce and drink water every hour like a nurse at an old folks home." she sighed and he raised a brow.

"I remind you of a nurse at an old folks home?" he asked and she nodded with a smile. "Hmm. . ." he thought for a minute. "Maybe I should start wearing a sexy nurse's uniform around the house." he joked and she kicked him.

"I'd pay you if you did." she chuckled at him as his hand fell onto her shin, rubbing it soothingly. "So you're helping me and taking care of me because you have the need to protect me?" she asked cautiously and he nodded. "Is that going to wear off eventually because when I heal I don't want a personal body guard watching my every move." she informed him.

"If it doesn't wear off, and I feel like it won't, I promise I won't go anywhere with you if you don't want me to." he promised. "I might observe from a far but -"

He was cut off by a pillow hitting him.

"Not funny." she smiled widely at him.

"I'm about to sleep," he yawned. "But first, you need some more morphine." he stood, stepping to the kitchen, eventually bringing a clean needle and syringe out.

"I honestly can't even feel the pain. It's like I haven't even been shot, why do I need more?" she groaned, not wanting to be stuck again with a needle. Ironic as it was, she hated them.

"C'mon, Hady. That's because you keep having pain killer put in your system. In about three hours it'll been worn off and you'd be screaming, trust me. Just bite the bullet and take the needle in your arm, it hurts less." he crouched by her, drawing up the vaccine. She knew she was over exaggerating the pain that needles caused, and because she thought too much about it, it hurt as bad as she made it up to. "Alright," he looked at her and readied the needle at her skin. "One, two," his eyes met hers at three, and as she squeezed her eyes shut at the pain, he took advantage of it. The second his lips caught her, she gasped, the sting of the needle was forgotten as he finished injecting her and threw the needle on the table from over his shoulder. She was too shocked to kiss him back, but didn't deny him either. After a few seconds, which felt like minutes, he pulled away. "See, the pain wasn't that bad, was it?" he finally whispered to her after staring for a good minute. She couldn't speak, pure confusion on her features, she just nodded a little. "Let me know if you need anything," he handed an air horn to her and she looked at it blankly. "Goodnight," he said quietly and headed outside for a cigarette, catching a glimpse of Joker watching him from the balcony above the living room. He smirked crookedly and winked at his boss, who was smiling in shining silver at the actions of his henchman only a few seconds before.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning - *Explicit* Sexual Situations - *Explicit* Language**

_**Fragile**  
(of a person) not strong or sturdy; delicate and vulnerable._

Harley woke up the next morning to get ready for work, she even managed to talk Joker into getting one of his men to grab a few of her work outfits - the night before - so she could get ready.

She stood, and stretched, seeing that Joker was no longer in the bed with her. She figured he always awoke early due to his insomnia.

She yawned, searching for her cloths. She knew she put them on the table on the opposite side of the room that contained multiple bottels of alcohol, she remembered good and damn well putting them there before climbing back into bed several hours earlier. As if on cue, Joker came in, slamming the door behind him. He didn't appear angry, so she assumed slamming doors must've become habit for him, since he usually was angry. He noticed her practically tearing through the room and bathroom looking for something, and a silver smile shined at her when she finally looked at him again.

"Good morning." he piped. "Looking for something?"

"Yes, my cloths." she sighed.

"Are you not wearing cloths?" he thought aloud. She snapped a look at him.

"My cloths for work. I doubt Arkham would appriciate me showing up to counsel the mentally ill while only wearing your shirt." she retorted.

"Hmm, I haven't seen them. . . " he denied it, but his tone let her know he knew what happened to her belongings.

"Joker," she crossed her arms. "Where are my cloths?"

"Haven't seen them." he shrugged, unbuttoning his shirt to take a shower. Her eyes followed him as they narrowed.

"Joker, I need to work today. If I don't, Doctor Arkham will fire me!" she whined, following him to the bathroom as he began to unbuckle his belt.

"Blah, blah, blah. Who cares if you still work for that old bat?" He walked behind her as her nails dug into the granit of the bathroom counter, she watched as her face darkened with aggravation and slight anger at the man's childish ways. Joker just chuckled at her and slowly pulled her hair back from her shoulders, his breath ghosting over her ear as he spoke. "You know, if you worked for me, I'd pay you in ways the dear Doctor Jerimiah Arkham wouldn't even think to." His large, muscular arm wrapped around her waist tightly. She couldn't help but smile on the inside, but on the outside, she stared at him through the mirror with complete anger.

"I need to go to work, that's final. If you don't want to give me my things, don't think - for a second - that I won't waltz into that damned facility in nothing but this and heels because I will!" she snatched away from him and marched to back to the room, but turned suddenly. "And another thing, I'm sure everyone with a penis would be grateful for the lack of descency." she hissed, knowing that if she did go to work in nothing but a shirt and heels, she'd turn the head of every male in the place. She also knew that Joker didn't like anyone lusting after what was his, which is why she heard glass shattering at her words. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes, walking out of the room to head to the kitchen and grab a first aid kit - knowing Joker had fucked his hand up for the next couple days.

She got down the stairs to see Hadlynn was up and actually walking around, which was a good sign, right?

"Hey," Harley stated cautiously to her little sister. "Do you feel better?" Hadlynn turned around, her eyes were tired and her face was a little pale. "Hady, what's wrong?" Harley asked, stepping to her.

"I don't know I just -"

"Good morning, Harley." Jonny stepped from the kitchen and Hadlynn's words stopped immidiately.

"Good morning, Jonny." Harley said, still eyeing her sister. "Um, hey, can you do me a favor?" she asked him. "Can you go grab the first aid kit? Joker pitched a fit." was enough to make him turn around to the kitchen to get what the blonde needed. "Okay, quickly, what's wrong?" Harley whispered and Hadlynn rubbed her eyes.

"Something . . . happened last night between me and Jonny," she said quietly.

"Happened? Happened or Happened?" she whispered back.

"Happened."

Her eyes grew wide at her words.

"Happened happened or just happened?"

"Yes, I was able to 'happened happened' with a gun shot wound." her sister retorted and Harley felt a grin pull at her lips.

"Who did it?" she asked, a highschool girlie feeling bubbled up in her.

"Him." Hadlynn stayed as quiet as possible. "I don't know why but he was giving me more morphine and he did it."

"Do you think he -"

"Alright, here, Harls." Jonny handed the first aid kit to her.

"Thanks, Jonny." she smiled at him and looked at her sister. "Okay, well, I'm just gonna leave you two to it." She winked slyly at her sister and Hadlynn rolled her jaw.

Jason paced anxiously as Barbara hacked into every traffic camera in Gotham, looking over footage to see if Hadlynn was anywhere to be seen. She wasn't. "Where the hell could they be?" he snapped to the red head. She sighed, tiredly, and stood to face him.

"Can you not yell at me anymore? I understand you 'want to find Hadlynn for my sake" but right now, you seem more stressed than I am." she cut her eyes and went to walk upstairs.

Jason groaned, running a hand through his hair. He had to find her. He wouldn't be able to stand himself if something bad happened to her. Grabbing his phone, he did something he'd been trying to do ever since she was kidnapped. The phone rang three times until he heard her voice.

"Hello?" she answered, his eyes widened and his heart sped up.

"Hadlynn?" he asked caustiously, although he wanted to scream with joy.

"Yes?" he heard the slight confusion in her voice.

"A-are you okay? Where are you at?" he paced, waiting for her answer anxiously.

"I'm fine, Jason."

"How? You were shot!"

"Don't yell at me." she hissed through the phone. He rubbed his face, just wanting to go get her and make sure she was safe.

"Where are you at, Hadlynn? I'm coming to get you."

"It's okay, Jason. I'm okay. I should be home in a few hours. Okay?" she sighed.

"Who has you?" he furrowed his brows. Surely it's not Joker, it can't be. He'd be tormenting her, not allowing her to answer phone calls from Robin. Of course, she doesn't know he's Robin. . . but still.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. I'm assuming I'll see you when I get home?" she asked sweetly. God, he had missed her voice.

"Damn right you will, I'll see you then, Hadlynn. Please, be careful." He said quietly to her, hearing Bruce come in.

"Bye, Jason." she hung up.

"Who was that?" Bruce asked him as he stepped to grab a bottle of water.

"Uh-um, Natalie. . . " Jason lied.

"Who?" Bruce raised a brow.

"Natalie Vinace? We met at a party a couple weeks ago," He lied again.

"I've never heard of her." Bruce shrugged and Jason sighed.

"Well, she's gorgeous, and really sweet and funny and adorable -"

"Jason, you think that of every girl you get 'serious' with. Well, your definition of 'serious' at least."

"Hey, sex is a pretty serious thing."

"Yeah, but not when it's just casual. You always go on about the girls you sleep with - which, as your father, I don't appreciate my son being a womanizer in the first place - are the most incredible girls you've ever met. Not every single girl you sleep with is that amazing, Jason." he retorted.

"Me and Natalie haven't slept together yet, actually, Bruce." Jason raised his brows. His mentor looked a little shocked.

"Really? And it's already been two weeks? And you haven't?"

"Nope. We haven't even kissed yet."

"You aren't really together, are you?"

"Not the slightest bit. But we will be."

"What if she's not interested?"

"I'm Jason Todd-Wayne. Who wouldn't be interested?"

"Someone who's in it for more than just the money and the title. You know, there still are girls out there that actually want to be treated with a little respect instead of having you as their sugar daddy."

"I've never been a sugar daddy." Jason crossed his arms at the mans accusation.

"Lana-Grace Miller. Remember her?" Jason thought for a moment.

"We actually went out though, it wasn't just a hook up."

"Well, yeah, you went out. As long as you kept the expensive gifts coming and she kept her legs open for you, you were both more than happy to claim each other. It's when you cut her off of your money and she cut you off of sex from her that you two broke up." Bruce scoffed to him.

"Why again are you preaching to me about who I sleep with? You want me to be the pot or the kettle? Don't matter cause they're both black." Jason snapped to him.

"I'm not trying to be mean, I just -"

"I have to go. Save it for later." Jason pushed past him, walking up the stairs.

"There." Harleen stated, finished cleaning The Joker's cut up hand.

"Mmmhmm." he looked at her. She was frustrated, he was angry. . . the new 'normal'.

"I really need to get going." After he had busted the bathroom mirror, he reluctantly gave her some of her work clothes. She was already dressed, her hair up in it's normal bun, she looked so proper. He hated it.

"Then get out." he sneered quietly, standing up and grabbing a bottle of something alcoholic; he didn't care what the fuck it was. He just needed to get wasted for the time being.

"Joker," she started, he just snapped around and held his hand up as if he were going to slap her.

"Don't. Go to work. You were in such a hurry to leave, right?" he mocked her, turning again. Her face fell at his words, but she wasn't about to leave him, and spend twelve hours at Arkham knowing he was pissed with her.

"Why are you so angry that I'm going to work?" she crossed her arms. He ignored her and kept walking. That's when she did it. She grabbed a stray glass of Bourbon and followed him, snatching his wrist. When he turned, shocked, she threw the liquid in his face, not hesitating to see his reaction. "Get drunk, feel sorry for yourself - I don't give a damn anymore than I give a damn about you!" she yelled, pushing him out of her way.

He wanted to follow her, to grab her by her blonde hair and shove her down the stairs, beat her until every bone in her body was broken and then fuck her against her will. He instead sighed, deciding to wait until tonight when his men went home and he had the place to himself to do all the torturing to Quinzel that he could.

He wiped his face, forcing his inner psycho not to chase after her and strangle her. Once he heard the front door slam, he walked downstairs to see Hadlynn was up and about.

"You really pissed my sister -" She stopped once she saw he was not in the mood for aggravating. "What happened?" she asked, grabbing the same towel she'd been using to bite whenever Jonny had to change her gauze. She handed it to him, and he rolled his jaw, wiping his face dry from the Bourbon.

"Harleen." he sneered, walking to the kitchen. "Where's Jonny?"

"He went upstairs to get some more bandages."

"I saw something I don't think I was supposed to see, ya know." he smirked, turning his head to look at her. Her face fell into annoyance immediately. "You really do like my men, don't you?"

"Jonny's just a friend."

"And does Jonny know that?" Joker chuckled quietly.

"It's none of your business what happens between us." she snapped back and he laughed, making her stiffen uncomfortably.

"It is my business." is all he replied with. "Just, be careful." he added.

"Excuse me?"

"We both know you don't have the best experiences with. . . thugs."

"And from what I've heard, you don't have good experiences with chemicals." She retorted slyly. He grabbed her throat, causing her to laugh a little.

"What did you just say?" he gritted through his teeth. Who the hell had said a damn thing to her about that?

"Hadlynn, I got - shit." Jonny stopped where he was in the kitchen, seeing what was happening.

"Jonny," Joker stared at the girl, his eyes making her feel small. "Perhaps it'd be smart to take little Hady home, don't you agree?" it was a command in the form of a question.

"Yes sir."

"Atta boy," he chuckled darkly, releasing Hadlynn. He choked for a moment then looked up at him. Yeah. The man was Satan in a fucked up body.

Once Harleen returned home that night, she opened the door and threw her stuff down. She had gotten a call from Hady that she was at their apartment, and she was safe - another thing Harley didn't have to worry about anymore. She was tired, and just wanted to eat and go to sleep. But, she knew she'd have to face Joker first. She walked up the stairs to change into something less restricting and when she came into the room, she sighed with relief to see that he wasn't even in there. She changed quickly into a tank top and yoga pants. Although, him not being in the room was a relief, it also sent a shiver down her spine. If he wasn't in there, he was somewhere else in the house, waiting for her. Waiting to attack. Like an animal stalking it's prey. But oh how she loved being his prey.

She readied herself for the worst, thinking of ways to get out of this. As she made her way to the door, she quickly checked the room for his belt. It was missing. Oh dear god. She carefully and quietly made her way downstairs, walking to the kitchen. She regretted it. When the door opened, her eyes locked with his. He was sitting at the table, bottle of Scotch in one hand, his belt wrapped around the other. She hoped that maybe he was too drunk to even walk if he'd been drinking all day, but he hadn't been. And when he stood, laughing viciously, she knew he was only tipsy at the most.

"Well, hello, Harley!" he piped, grinning at her. She stood still and breathed heavily.

Think of a way to get out of this, Harls.

I'm trying to!

Think harder, I'm sure as hell not about to get my ass tore up like a child. I'm a grown woman. I don't get spanked for doing something wrong.

She groaned internally, thinking of a way to save her not yet healed back and ass from more punishment. He raised his brows, waiting for her to speak, she didn't. She couldn't even move. But the second she knew what to do to keep from having another lesson taught to her, she smiled widely, and ran to him. She attacked him, basically; wrapping her arms around his neck as her legs snaked around his hips. Her lips went to his, desperate to distract him from his anger. She heard the almost empty bottle of Scotch drop and she hummed nervously as his free hand dug into her thigh, his teeth biting her lip. She moaned this time, her hands going to the buttons on his shirt as he cleared the kitchen counter and sat her on it. His hand tangled in her locks and snatched her head back, his teeth and lips bruising her neck, his body rubbing against hers deliciously, causing her to moan again. She finally got his shirt off and scratched her nails up his arms and down his chest, her hands eventually tangling in his green locks. It's when she pulled her tank top over her head and started trying to unbutton his pants that he stopped, laughing at how pathetic her panting figure was.

"You really think that was going to work?" he asked her, causing her to shake a little.

"W-what are you talking about?" she furrowed her brows as he laughed again. She wish she would've just let him to whatever he wanted to her, what she had done was just got herself horny to the point of pain with no way to release it.

"Using sex to avoid getting in trouble?" he smiled again, darkly. The look was enough to make her even more wet.

"I was just trying to say sorry for -"

"But you weren't going to apologize if you didn't think I was going to teach you a lesson, now, would you?" he growled darkly, more heat built up at her core. She recalled the last time she was beat raw by the belt, he'd fucked her. . . well started to fuck her but she gave up her own pleasure for his.

"Yes, I would've." she argued. It was true, she had felt guilty all day for what she had done.

"You're clever though, if I was the average man, it would've worked. But, I think showing you the error of your ways is more important than a few minutes of sweating and humping and making over exaggerated noises." he told her, she glanced at the belt in his hand. "Now, we can do this two ways, either be a good little girl and do what Daddy wants you to do, or you can fight Daddy and he can just make it worse for you." He stepped back, looking at her with angry, dark features. She already knew it'd be bad enough just doing whatever he wanted, she didn't want to imagine how much it would hurt if she fought him. She breathed, just wanting to get it over with. She stood up, nervously. Once he saw that she had no intentions of fighting him, he smiled. "Smart choice," he breathed out coldly and snatched her behind him as he made his way up the stairs. "Pants off, now." he ordered the second they were in their room. She looked at him, fear but also excitement flooding through her. She slowly pulled her pants off, kicking them behind her. "Panties off," he added. she was wearing a thong, but she just assumed he didn't want her clothed at all. "Bra off." he said, cracking his joints, stepping to her. "Oh my little Harley," he whispered to her, his eyes looking at every inch of her bare body. She felt the need to cover herself, a little shy that he was just standing there. But, she didn't, knowing that it wasn't hers to cover up. It was his. "What am I going to have to do to keep you in line, kid?" his hand went around her throat gently. She couldn't believe how horny she was. It was starting to get painful. She throbbed, wanting him in her, rough and hard and fast - like he liked it. She wanted bruises to look at, cuts and scars to admire, she actually wanted him to spank him. The thought made more of her juices soak her inner thighs. He noticed her squirming, and chuckled. "You'll like this, won't you?" he asked her teasingly. She nodded and he laughed, shaking his head. "No," he whispered. "I don't think you will." with that, he threw her on the bed, her back and ass exposed to him. He laughed and didn't hesitate to hit her hard. Her back arched and what sounded like a moan/scream escaped her lips, meaning he didn't hit hard enough. He hit her a second time, only pain laced her scream and a few tears and he laughed. "Told you." he hit her again, and again, and again. Her already bruised back was getting more red marks and cuts added to it. It was when she was completely red that he stopped and turned her over. "Now, have we learned?" he asked, looking down to her tear streaked face. She was panting, her breasts moving with every inhale and exhale. She looked like she was in pain, which she was, but what he didn't know was that the whole thing made her hornier. She was now in actual pain, her insides were throbbing rapidly. She felt like a bitch in heat, craving cock like a whore. She couldn't take it anymore.

Joker watched as she spread her legs and started rubbing at her clit as fast as she could while another hand groped one of her breasts, pinching the nipple, a moan ringing through the air. He was astonished.

First, she threw a drink on him. He punished her, thinking she'd learn.  
Now, she was touching his stuff, masturbating in front of him as if he were invisible.

No. Not no, but hell no.

His belt went up and as hard as he could, he hit her between her legs. She screamed bloody murder, her hand snatching away, her clit bleeding a little. Before she could protest, he hit both of her breasts equally as hard, drawing blood on both. The same scream echoed and he scowled down at her.

"Wet now, Harls?" he spit down to her, angry.

"Please," she whimpered. "Please, Mistah J, please make it stop." she begged him. He clenched his jaw at her words. "Please, it hurts I just need you please." she sat up, moving to him. "Please, I'm sorry I'll be a good girl just please fuck me." she ran her hands up and down her body.

Was the woman abducted by aliens or something? Why was she so horny?

"Harleen?" he asked, looking down at her a little confused. . . also a little worried. "Have you been drinking?" he grabbed her chin and she shook her head.

"No sir." she licked her lips.

"Why are you acting like this, then?"

She fell back on the bed, frustrated.

"Does it matter?" she looked to him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I need you, please." she rubbed her make up smeared face. "It hurts. It hurts like a bitch, I was good, I let you do whatever you wanted to and now since you've done that I need you to fuck me."

"You've never been like this before." he raised a brow.

"Daddy -"

"What if Daddy's tired? What if he wants to sleep?"

"I can easily find someone else to drill me into a matress if you won't." she got up, frustrated. He grabbed her hair and slammed her against the wall.

"You want me to fuck you?" he growled down to her.

"Yes." she said softly, ready for some kind of relief.

"Fine, I'll fuck you." his tone was so dark, like a demonic growl. Nothing she had ever heard before. Something was telling her that she should've kept her mouth closed.

 


	18. Arkham

_**Arkham**  
Mental Facility_

Harley woke up feeling the worst pain she had ever felt in a while.

She was passed out on the living room floor, trying to remember how in the hell she got there. As if on cue, Joker came down the stairs humming.

"Good morning, Princess." he stopped once he was standing over her, her head was fuzzy and her eyes ached from crying. Had she been crying? She tried to move and her entire body screamed in pain and she winced. Yeah, she had to have been crying during whatever Joker had done. "Everything alright? You look horribly ill." he crouched next to her. The second she looked into her eyes, it all hit her. Every horrid detail.

Him forcing her to let her fuck her in her ass, once she got away from him, he chased her through the house - even shooting at her a couple times, laughing. He had bound her wrist's with rope, which she was unable to escape from. At one point, she was hiding in a closet, buring the ropes from her wrists to get out of them. She was easily found, snatched up by her hair and thrown onto the bed. She was expecting him to beat her, or rape her more, or kill her. But he never did. He only yelled and laughed, grabbing her throat so tight she saw stars. Using 'Harleen' instead of 'Harley' in a voice of disgust and disappointment. She remembered sobbing, begging him to stop doing this to her, stop pretending that she hadn't changed for the better since meeting him. He had only laughed more, and coldly stated "You haven't changed much, yet." she wondered what he meant by "yet" but didn't dare qusetion him at that moment. She was truly scared of him. He was scary.

"Sleep good?" he asked, his hand reaching out to move her messy, tangled hair from her eyes. Her lip was busted, her face and neck bruised. . . his eyes wondered all over her naked form and he noticed that she had more bruises than white skin. He also noticed her flinch when his finger grazed her cheek. He had already gotten all the physical anger out, now to do a little emotional minipulation, and get her to forgive and trust him again. It'd be easy, knowing her. "Harley," he spokesoftly to her and more tears filled her eyes. "Daddy didn't want to hit you, you know I never enjoy hurting my princess, don't you?" he asked her calmly, her brows raised a little.

"You don't?" she sounded hopeful. Pathetic.

"Of course not! But when you think you can take more than you deserve, I just get a little angry, is all." he explained. "I really was tired last night, Harls. But you wouldn't quit pestering me, and then you threatened to let another man sleep with you? Oh, no no no. I didn't want that to happen."

"It hurt." she mumbled. "I told you it was hurting me but all you did was tie my hands together so I wouldn't be able to move easily and then you just kept doing it!" she exclaimed shakily.

"I couldn't help that you felt so good. I couldn't control myself." he lied. Not completely though, he could've controlled himself, he just didn't because he wanted to hurt her. . . and even with all the struggling, she felt good as hell. "So when you think about it, it's your fault." he added and her blue eyes watered.

"It is." she whispered. "Oh," she looked up at him, placing her hand over his. "I made you hurt me." her lip trembled and he smiled to himself. "Puddin', I'm so sorry!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He smiled wider to himself, and hugged her back. "I'm so sorry." she repeated, crying more.

"Shh shh shh, there, there, Harleen." he soothed to her. She just cried more, her lips pressing to his neck softly.

"What time is it?" she asked softly and he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Quarter 'till nine," he replied. She wiped her tears, pulling back from him.

"Where's Hady at?" was her next question and he had to think for a moment, until he remembered that he had told Jonny to take her home.

"At your apartment." he informed her and her eyes widened.

"I-is that safe? We don't have any medical supplies other than -"

"Jonny took some stuff with him. She's healing rather quickly now that she has all those toxins out of her system." he stood with a sigh and she looked up at him, a question on the tip og her tongue, but she didn't want to get him angry again. He held out his hand and she took it, wincing as he helped her up.

"Thanks," she whispered tiredly.

"How about, you go on up and take a nice long bath while I work on some business, okay?" like always, the command was in the form of a question, not that she would refuse to do so anyway. She needed a nice, hot soak to clear her head and soothe her aching joints.

"Yes sir." she replied weakly, nodding and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her smile.

"See ya when you get out, Kiddo." he turned from her to walk to the kitchen.

"K."

"Good morning," Jonny spoke as he saw Hadlynn waking up. He held out a pain pill and a cup of coffee and she looked at him a little confused, then remembered she was back in the city.

"Morning," she took the pill and wrinkled her knose when she tasted the coffee and realized it was black. "Ugh, Jonny!" she hit his arm and he furrowed his brows.

"What?" he replied, thinking something was wrong.

"Are you trying to kill me or something? Why the hell is it black? You know I don't like black coffee." she sat the mug down on the coffee table as he chuckled.

"I didn't think. I was just trying to be nice, Duchess."

"Don't even play that shit, you knew what you were doing." she shook her head, cutting her eyes at him.

"I wasn't thinking, honestly!" he exclaimed, but couldn't control the smirk that was playing at his lips.

"There is a special place in hell for people like you," she slowly stood up, not wanting to disturb her shot wound and he followed her to the kitchen.

"Don't be like that, you need to be lucky I'm treating you like a Queen after what you said to Joker." He scoffed and she looked at him.

"He was making me pissed, it slipped. My bad." she snapped to him and he sighed.

"Just don't let it happen again." he rubbed his forehead.

". . . What else happened to him?" she blurted out and Jonny rolled his jaw.

"I shouldn't have even told you how he got the white skin and green hair, Hady. He don't want anyone to know about it. I don't even know if he remembers telling me everything. He was too doped up to realize what he was doin'."

"Jonny -"

"He's my friend, alright? Nathan already screwed over his trust, I'm not about to do it either."

"Nathan? He didn't break his trust with Joker, Joker was the one who told him to rape me."

"Okay, in his defense, he was expecting it to go completely different than how it did. If Joker knew that Nathan would just end up screwing you up, he wouldn't have told him to do it."

"And how do you know that? Joker lives off fucking people up."

"Well not you!" Jonny yelled, aggravated.

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He pushed passed her but she grabbed his hand.

"Why wouldn't he want me hurt?" she furrowed her brows.

"Just drop it,"

"Jonny!" she hissed to him and he clenched his jaw. "I mean it makes sense why he got pissed off when I was shot, dare I say worried, too. Is it because of Harley?" she questioned him.

Part of it.

He wanted to tell her that is was just because her sister meant a little bit to him, that's why he showed as much care as he could for her sister, but he couldn't will himself to do it.

"All I'm gone say is that he promised someone he'd look after you." He snatched from her.

"What?"

There was a knock on the door and Hadlynn went to go open it, a pair of arms embracing her the second she opened the door.

Jason.

"Hadlynn," he picked her up, relief flooding through him as he breathed her in. Smoke, and cinnamon.

"Hey, Jason." she whispered back, hugging him almost as tightly as he was hugging her. She had to admit, she missed the rich bastard. There was an anwkward cough and Jason and Hadlynn both pulled away to see Jonny standing, staring at them with a little confusion.

"Who's this?" Jason's brows furrow and Hadlynn feels him tense suddenly.

"Uh, Jason this is Jonny, he's my fr -"

"Boyfriend." Jonny stepped to him, holding his hand out. Hadlynn's mouth opened a little at his claim and her wide eyes looked to Jason. "Nice to meet you." Jason shook his hand, trying his best not to break the mans hand.

"Jason," the wayne heir replied as kindly as he could. "You know, Hady never mentioned anything about a boyfriend." he raised his brows the the brunette girl who was the only one standing in the way of Jason knocking the man's teeth out.

"Well maybe you don't know Duchess as well as you thought you did." Jonny raised his brows as well, dick-head laced throughout his tone of voice as he spoke the words. Jason narrowed his eyes, taking the man in. Had he seen him before? He looked familiar.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" He asked him finally and Jonny shifted, a little uncomfortable.

"I doubt it. People like me never really want to cross paths with the likes of you," Jonny smiled as his words sent a fire through Jason.

"'The liked of me'?" Jason pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, what does that mean, exactly?"

"You know, rich, stuck up. . . stuck in your own little bubble having no idea just how cruel the world can be -"

"I know exactly how cruel the world can be, I've seen it with my own eyes, Jonny." Jason spoke the mans name as if he were someone disgusting - someone he hated. Jonny noticed this and took a step forward, only to be brought down from his anger when he felt Hadlynn's hand graze his chest.

"Hey," she tried to lift the awkwardness of it all. "Um, Jonny can me and Jason have a minute? We haven't spoken in -"

"No, it's fine. I was actually just about to go back home." Jonny explained to her, though his eyes were on Jason.

"Oh, bummer." Jason scoffed sarcastically as Jonny looked to Hadlynn.

"I had fun last night," his expression softened a bit, it made Jason sick.

"Um, yeah." Hadlynn breathed, looking up to him.

"I'll see you later," Before she could reply, his eyes shot to Jason before closing to kiss Hadlynn.

It took her by surprise, especially when his tongue, quite obviously, swept into her mouth. Jason watched in pure disgust as Hadlynn didn't even deny it, but moaned a bit at the jackass's action. When the fucker finally pulled away from Jason's precious Hadlynn, he smirked to Jason. "See ya round, friend." he hissed, patting Jason's shoulder as he pushed passed him. Jason turned and slammed the door, looking to Hadlynn with a raised brow.

"He's old enough to be your father." he wrinkled his nose, stepping passed her as he took off his jacket.

"He's only thirty-four." Hadlynn replied, trying to clear the blush that had appeared since Jonny kissed her.

"I don't know what's creepier, the fact that he practically kisses you like he's lapping water out of a bowl and you let him, or that he's sixteen years older than you." He rummages her cabinets, finally finding what he's been looking for. Rum.

"Jason -"

"You never said anything about a damn boyfriend, Hadlynn."

"Because I didn't have one!" She stepped to him, snatching the bottle from him.

"Well he kisses you like you've been thick as theives for years."

"Jason, I'm sorry that you're jealous, but stop talking down about him. He's a good guy."

"I'm not jealous, k? I'm so far from jealous that that kiss actually gave me a little bit of a boner. If i were jealous, I would've just punched him and been done with it." he snatched the bottle back from her and opened it. "And good guys don't act like animals marking their territory when they kiss someone."

"You don't even know him. He is a good guy. He helped me a lot the last week while I've been healing from getting shot."

"Hold up," he held a hand up and slammed the bottle down. "That brute, was the one who took you and nursed you back to health?" Jason narrowed his eyes to her.

"Yes, that 'brute' did. You should be thanking him because he actually cared enough for me to keep me alive." Jason couldn't help but laugh at her naïve mind.

"More like put a lot of work into getting fuck-rights from a gorgeous girl!"

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, Hady! He took care of you, nursed you back to health, made sure you were safe, kept you alive. He's your knight in shining armor, he's your hero, he cares about you, blah blah blah. He's trying to get in your pants!" Jason exclaimed. Hadlynn felt anger at the his accusation, knowing good and damn well that was not what Jonny was thinking about at all.

"And who's to say he hasn't already?" She raised a brow, crossing her arms. Jason's face suddenly fell at her words.

"What did you just say?" he stepped to her, his brows furrowed.

"What makes you think we haven't fucked yet? You said it yourself, he saved my life. What makes you think I haven't paid him back for that yet?" Before Hadlynn could blink, Jason had dropped the bottle of Rum, glass shattering as his hand tangled in her hair and pulled her closer to him, her lips almost grazing his. Her eyes wide with surprise and her lips shaking from a little fear.

"Don't. Say. That. Again." he growled out, suddenly pushing her away and grabbing his jacket. "Call me if you need anything." he spoke darkly, throwing a pack of cigarettes on the counter as he opened th door and left.

Hadlynn was breathing deeply, trying to calm down and sort out everything that had just happened when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Miss Quinzel?" Doctor Arkham's voice flowed through the phone, and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Doctor Arkham? What's wrong?" she asked him, fearing the worst.

"GCPD just came in with The Joker and a couple of his men. They were caught heading downtown, I was wanting you and Harleen to come down here. I tried calling your sister but she's not answering her phone, is she alright?" Was her sister alright? She decided she was and breathed.

"Yes she is, she's just been tired lately. Um, we'll be down there asap." she told him.

"Be careful, Dear." he said before hanging up.

"Oh, shit." Hadlynn breathed, rushing to get ready and calling Harleen.


	19. Devil

**Warning - *Explicit * language**

_** Devil ** _

_(in Christian and Jewish belief) the chief evil spirit; Satan._

The second Harleen and Hadlynn had arrived to Arkham, police cars awaited outside. The girls weaved through the officers, entering the building.

"Harls, listen to me," Hadlynn spoke quietly as the two made their way to the elevator. "Don't, under any circumstances, do anything that makes you seem guilty or seems a little bit suspicious. Don't even make eye contact with him, do you understand?" Hadlynn snapped quietly and Harleen looked to her from behind her glasses, her brows furrowed.

"Excuse me?" Hadlynn knew now there was nothing to worry about, the somewhat sane part of Harleen was taking over. "That's extremely unprofessional, Hadlynn. What kind of doctor do you think I am? What exactly would me and Joker do that would seem suspicious?" she whispered loudly.

Um. . .

"You had sex with him maybe?" Hadlynn raised a brow, confused. Harleen's face shifted into a form of anger and total confusion.

"What the fuck did you just say?" she hissed and Hadlynn's mouth fell open slightly.

"Are you serious right now? Really? Tell me you're already practicing in case he rats you out to your boss." This only made Harleen's face twist more, her mouth open a little.

"I have never, ever, let that man put his hands on me in any form or fashion, Hadlynn. I can't believe you really think I'd be that lonely that I'd sleep with a patient."

"Tell me this is a joke he put you up to." Hadlynn said quietly, utterly confused as hell.

"No, it is not. I've never slept with him, Hadlynn!" she yelled just as the elevator opened.

"Okay then." Hadlynn hid her shock and doubt in her voice. She knew damn well Joker had his fair share of Harleen the last week. She heard most of it, as scarring as that was. She shook the memories from her head as the elevator came to a halt at the floor Doctor Arkham told them to meet him.

"Girls," Arkham greeted them as they stepped in front of Joker's cell. He was now in a straight jacket, laughing as the orderlies closed the door. "He's been laughing since he's been back."

Hadlynn looked to Harleen who just radiated power and anger.

"They found him downtown with a couple of his men, they're downstairs talking to the GCPD." Apparently Doctor Arkham notices Harley's odd behavior because he coughs awkwardly and raises his brows. "You alright, Doctor Quinzel?" he asked softly, snapping out of her trance.

"Yes?" she jumped a little and he furrowed a brow.

"I asked if you are feeling well?"

"Um, yes. I am, I just. . ."

"Not used to seeing him so hysterical?" Arkham asked.

"No, I'm not used to seeing him this. . . " she trailed off.

"Joker?" he scoffed.

"It's a little worrying." she admitted.

"Eh, he's pretty calm considering how unstable he was before a couple of our orderlies roughed him up a little," this got both the girls attention.

"That's not funny, Doctor." Hadlynn said, looking at her sister's expression deepen with more worry.

"It wasn't a joke," he explained to them.

"You let your own orderlies beat up my patient?" Harleen choked out.

"He's my patient, too, Doctor Quinzel. And I need him calm to cooperate later on."

"And what's going on later?" She crossed her arms.

"You two spent the most time with him before he escaped, maybe he'd spill something to the two of you. GCPD along with Batman and Robin will be supervising along with myself, as well."

"You really think he's going to tell either of us where the hell he was and who was helping him? You're a doctor. Aren't you supposed to be smart?" Hadlynn snapped and the doctor raised a brow.

"Excuse me, Miss Quinzel?"

"He's not dumb, Doctor Arkham. He's a lot of things, but dumb, slow, stupid, oblivious, naïve and cooperative aren't one of them." she added.

"Doctor Arkham," The commissioner along with Batman, Robin and Batgirl walked down the hall way to the three. "None of them are talking," the commissioner told him.

"They never do," Arkham replied. "Oh, this is his Psychiatrist and Nurse, well, nurse in training at least. Doctor Quinzel, hopefully future RN Quinzel." he introduced them, although Hadlynn was familiar with Robin.

"We've met, actually." She coughed.

"Oh, well, then you won't have any problems working together." Arkham cleared his throat. "We gave him a bit of sedative, he's a lot calmer than he was when he arrived."

They all looked to the now heavy breathing man laying on the floor behind the cells door. "Doctor Quinzel is the only one he's opened up to very much. That's how you know she was meant to be in this line of work. She just drags information out of them with barely any effort."

"Trust me it took a lot of back breaking to crack Joker even a little, Doctor Arkham. I'm not that good." she hissed, taking it upon herself to grab the key from his hand and unlock Joker's cell. She walked in and kneeled beside him. He had a busted lip, his nose was bloody, a cut was on his cheek, and Harleen couldn't stop herself from rubbing her thumb over the bleeding gash. It scared her, how calm he was. It reminded her of a horse laying down, breathing so heavy you could hear their lungs moving, and see their pulse in their neck as their eyes blink at you but they make no attempts to move. She had to bite her tongue, already seeing bruises form over his white neck and jaw. She calmly ran a hand over his messy green locks, the motion itself was a reassuring promise that he'd stay safe as long as he had her speaking for him. "He seems calm to me, can we get this over with, Doctor? This whole ordeal is bloody ridiculous," she shoved passed him. "Sooner we get over it this bull shit the better."

"I don't care for your language, Doc." her boss turned to her, a little disappointed.

"And I don't care for your descision to beat my patient to a pulp to get him somewhat tame." she snapped back.

"Doctor Quinzel, he's a maniac what else was there to do? We couldn't get him still enough to put a straight jacket on him!"

"He's a human being, Doctor Arkham, who deserves basic respect just for having red blood run through his veins!"

"Respect? For a man who has no respect for human life?" He looked to her questioningly. "My dear Quinzel, perhaps you need to be in here just as badly as he does."

Hadlynn snapped at his words, jumping to him, only to have Robin hook an arm around her waist and pull her away.

"What did you just say about my sister, Jackass?" she barked, though she didn't fight back from her restraint.

"Hey!" Gordon yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Enough, we need to focus on one thing right now." he ordered. "Help the sick son of a bitch up so we can get this over with."

Jason could feel Hadlynn's heat radiate off her body in waves as he pulled her to him, keeping her from throwing a punch at Doctor Arkham after his rude remark to her sister. He couldn't help but grin to himself seeing her so angry. They were all stressed, clearly.

As the six of them walked with two orderlies following with Joker close behind, he couldn't help but want to grab her hand. She looked like she needed a drink, and some sleep.

"You okay?" he asked gently, making sure no one heard. She looked at him adorably with furrowed brows and those breath taking eyes.

"I'm very nervous right now, truthfully." she breathed raggedly and he grinded his teeth. "That's a bad habit, you know." she spoke quickly, making him stop. "And annoying." she added.

"My apologies, Princess." he remarked smartly.

"Just when you though the mask would give a little sense of maturity." she rolled her eyes. "And if you're going to be a smartass and call me names relating to royalty, as if I'm a spoiled brat, then call me Duchess. It's my middle name anyway." she sighed.

"Who names their kid Duchess?" he asked without thinking.

"Who runs around a city wearing spandex, a cape and mask, being the sidekick of someone dressed as a bat, under the name of 'Robin'?" she raised a brow and he smiled widely.

"You got me." he nodded.

Once they got to an interrogation room, Doctor Arkham stopped and ushered the guards to lead Joker in first. Harleen didn't hesitate to be the first one to speak to him. They all watched as the guards say him down, enveloped in a straight jacket as Harleen say across from him, neatly folding her hands in front of her. But Hadlynn saw through the bull shit expressions on Jokers and Harleen's faces.

"I've been a bad boy, Doc." He says lowly, a little slurred from the sedative he was given. She sighed quietly, a flash of worry went through her eyes but she quickly got her shit together and cleared her throat.

"Why did you fight back, Jo -" Hadlynn cringed at her sisters mistake. "Mister Joker." She corrected herself, hoping no one noticed her almost slip up.

"I didn't want to come back here. This place is draining the life from me, you see, Harleen."

"Don't call me that. It's not appropriate." She clears her throat and Hadlynn could already feel tension growing thick through the window in the interrogation room.

"I've called you things less appropriate than that." He snickered. She felt the uncomfortable shift in the room and she looked at her sister, begging her to just ignore it. Maybe no one heard it.

Hadlynn stared at the two while they remained silent.

She saw her sisters eyes shift from tired and piteous to a little startled and over all, genuinely worried for the man that sat across from her. She had to have remembered something happened between them although Harleen had completely taken over, right? Clearly she still felt something. Hadlynn's attention shifted to his. Mischievous. Longing to raise hell. Angry. Frustrated. Bitter. Curious. Eager. Unpredictable. . . happy, worried and God forbid - a little concerned and caring. He did somewhat care for Harley after all. But that was quickly - very quickly - blown to hell.

"We've done less appropriate than that." He snickered and Hadlynn felt her stomach lurch. Her features fell immediately. "Wonder what dear doctor would say." He added quietly.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Arkham leaned in to speak to Hadlynn quietly. She pretend as though She hadn't heard him, trying to hear the clown and her sister clearly.

"Excuse me?" Harleen asked hoarsely, suddenly confused.

"We've fought before, have we not? Is bickering with your patient because he won't cooperate not appropriate, Doctor?" He saved their asses and her face looked a little relieved. Hadlynn sighed in content.

"I wouldn't say it's not, Mister Joker. But that is no excuse for you to fight back with the orderlies."

"Oh, you try having a bunch of moron men trying to put you in handcuffs and see how you like it." He rolled his eyes and she squared her shoulders.

"Do you know why we keep trying to make sure you stay in here?"

"To keep Gotham safe, blah blah blah blah, I have heard it all before, Doc." He hissed and she shook her head a little.

"I could care less about Gotham's safety, Mister Joker." She stated matter-of-factly. "I want you in here to keep you safe." A loud, blood chilling laugh echoed through the room and we all shifted, a little uncomfortable.

"Of course you do! You're so naive, you don't know half of what you think you do. You don't really care about my safety. You just want to keep me in your grasp."

"You aren't just endangering others, mister Joker. What happens when you cross the wrong person? Most Gotham thugs don't believe in mercy, you know." She snapped, trying to hide her anger, but her sister saw it clearly.

"Wouldn't be so bad," Doctor Arkham whispers under his breath and I shoot him a glare.

"Oh, trust me, I know exactly how cruel this city can be, Doc."

"Then why do you do what you do? Why do you have a death wish?"

"Awe, don't take my preferences to heart too bad, now." He chuckled, making her stand, aggravated.

"Your personal preferences are endangering your life! Excuse me if I don't want to see you dead!" She screamed, stomping out and slamming the door. She looked to Arkham and threw her glasses off. "If I couldn't get him to talk, none of you will either. Just go home, you're wasting your time."

"Now, now, Harleen. Perhaps Hadlynn?" Arkham looked to her and she froze.

Jason cringed at the thought of the Brunette being alone with the clown. Of course, he was in a straight jacket and there were plenty of people watching them, but, he just felt uneasy. He watched as she nodded slowly, walking out, soon to appear in the interrogation room with Joker - who laughed when he laid eyes on her.

"Not you too," he rolled his eyes as she sat across from him.

"Joker -"

"Mister Joker, remember, dear?" His voice was harsh.

"My sister has a point. We want you safe," Jason watched her face intently, her voice cracked a little at the word 'safe'.

"I know why she wants me safe. Who the hell else is going to fu -" Hadlynn's eyes widened, pleading him quietly. Jason didn't miss a second of it. He looked to Harleen, who's face was flushed. "Well," he had a smug smile on his face. "You know." He finished quietly and Hadlynn sighed with relief. "I don't understand why you're so worried, you should be more concerned with your boy toy's safety now that he's on his own." He added, Jason felt his bones heat up at the mention of Jonny. Wait, how the hell did Joker know about him?

"I'm sure he can take care of himself, that's not why we're here, Joker." She replied bluntly and he smiled widely.

"I find it much more entertaining to talk about your life, so entertaining. So, do tell, does it not worry you?"

"What?"

"Well, Nathan and Jonny are from the same side of the tracks. . . are you not scared Jonny might, hmm, snap one day like Nathan?" He asks in a mock. Jason and Harleen both furrowed their brows for completely different reasons. Jason was confused, who was Nathan? What did Joker mean by 'snap'? He felt a surge of anger roll through him at the thought of Hadlynn being hurt by someone.

Harleen rolled her jaw. This bastard was going there. He was purposely trying to get a rise out of her now that he got Harleen to lose her temper. Completely manipulate them and show their boss what they can really be like in the clown prince's presence. Corrupt them.

"Don't. He wouldn't. Ever." She growled, completely ignoring the fact that people were watching in the next room.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because he's not like you. He's not a monster." She shook, anger coursing through her. It made Jason want to interrupt the whole thing and hold her, she was getting upset so quickly, just like her sister.

"I beg to differ. I've seen him do things I wouldn't even think about doing."

"Because he's forced to."

Okay. This was way too shady for Jason's liking. What the hell were they talking about? Everyone standing with him seemed to be confused as he was, he glanced at Harleen and saw nothing but anger. Pure anger.

What the fuck was this man doing? Was he trying to get her and her sister fired? He's basically dropping major hints that Hadlynn's dating someone she shouldn't be, at all. But why? Why was he doing this? Was this a part of his little plan the whole time? Get caught so he could blab all her and Hadlynn's dirty little secrets in front of Batman and Robin and her boss? Ha! She'd kill him if he went through with it.

"I'm certainly not holding a gun to his head and making him -"

"Stop!" She pleaded finally. Jason's eyes grew wide. He knew exactly who Jonny was, now. It came rushing back to him all at once and he stumbled back a bit.

"It's not my fault he's a murderer. I only took him in when he needed it. You know, divorce ain't pretty." He laughed. Divorce? Hadlynn didn't know Johnny was ever married.

"Stop it." She spit, growing antsy.

"But then again, I also took Nathan in. We all see where that put us." He quipped.

"I said stop!" She stood, tears the eating to spill from her eyes.

"Tell me, are you going to do the same thing you did to Nathan, to Jonny? Hold out on sex, until he finally gets tired of it and just fucks you against your will?" She screams, lunging at him. Jason went blind for a moment, anger clouding him alone with confusion and hurt.

Harleen screeched, rushing out of the room, along with Arkham just as Hadlynn and Joker fell the floor, his chair clashing loudly. She straddled him, her hands gripping his throat.

"Just trust me, Vitani." His voice choked out, only her hearing him. She furrowed her brows, confused as hell as the door swung open. Arkham and Harleen both getting her off of him. He coughed once his throat was free, Harleen crouched beside him to see if he was okay, she knew he was. He then did the unexpected - as always. His hand grabbed her chin, and his lips met hers in a bruising, rushed kiss. Her eyes widened in shock.

WHAT WAS HE DOING?! HOW'D HE GET FREE FROM HIS STRAIGHT JACKET?! She was mortified as she heard Arkham gasp just as Joker pulled away, then burst into a fit of laughs and cackles as orderlies dragged him out, Harleen hugged Hadlynn, confused as well.

"I'm fucked, aren't I?" Hadlynn whispered to her sister, only her hearing it. "You're fucked, too." She added quietly.

"Shh, it'll be okay. . . " Harleen replied, her eyes meeting Doctor Arkham's, feeling dread.

 


	20. Misconception

**Warning - *EXPLICIT* Sexual Situations - *EXPLICIT* Language**

_**Misconception**  
a view or opinion that is incorrect because it is based on faulty thinking or understanding._

"God I'm never going to be his doctor again," Harleen paced back and forth in the apartment, running her hands through her hair. Hadlynn sighed. "I'm so stupid, aren't I? To ever think the man would be somewhat rational, have a little bit of control!"

"It's not that he doesn't have control, it's that his plan for all of this, didn't require any. He has all of us where he wants us, Harleen. We're all pawns, puppets - and he's pulling the strings." Hadlynn explained tiredly.

After the two girls were dismissed - very angrily from Arkham - hell broke loose. Hadlynn was taken to GCPD and hammered with question's after the word got out that she was potentially dating one of Joker's closest thugs, she became a target for his break out, a long with harboring a fugitive. They couldn't find anything on her, because they were asking all the wrong questions in the lie detector test.

There was an awkward silence, and finally, Harleen spoke up from her silence, scared to ask her sister if there was any truth to what Joker had mentioned. She felt in her heart that there was. . .

"Me and him slept togther, haven't we?" she asked quietly. Her sister looked to her, a little confused.

"Yes," she replied in the same tone and Harley felt dizzy, but nodded.

"How long have I been. . . in this daze? This state of mind where I'm not doing what I would normally do?" she choked out a few tears and Hadlynn searched her face.

"You truly haven't been realizing what you've been doing." it was a statement, she knew it wasn't a question. Harley shook her head, stepping to her sister.

"I've been completely out of it, Sis. Every now and then I'd - I would kind of shift back to myself but when I saw the reality of it?" she licked her lips. "I couldn't stand to see it. I felt completely out of control. It was me, but it wasn't. I felt, like I was screaming at myself to get a grip, to stop messing up, to stop putting everything at risk. . . but I would anyway. I felt defenseless. I was curled up in this dark corner of my mind while this insane, naive and lonely. . . desperate part of me took control. And now she's gone, and left me to do this by myself." She wiped her eyes, and Hadlynn hugged her.

"You aren't the only one he drug down, Harley. I'm going to have GCPD on my dick for the next several months if not years, because of that bastard."

"I'm so sorry I got you involved in this, Hady." she whispered softly and Hadlynn nodded.

"I need to call Jonny and let him know every cop in town is out to get him."

Jason yelled, throwin his suit down and gripping his hair. Bruce and Barbara sat quietly as he pitched his fit. He couldn't believe what he had heard. The girl who he was so willing to give up his soul for was nothing but absolute insane. He'd done many background checks on Nathan, and he hated her for the shit she allowed herself to date. One bad guy, that was understandable - maybe she didn't know. But she knew . . . she knew she was fucking with one of Satan's demons by being with Jonny, she had to have known he was working with Joker. Jason was right, he knew who Jonny was, he had met him before. He was released from Arkham a couple years ago, he went through anger management and parol and all the idiotic bull shit while he was on probation. He had earned his freedom, just to go right back to Joker apparently. He knew Hadlynn wasn't right in the head, she was a junkie for god sake. But he never thought she would be that low. Throwing herself at criminals when she could have any well off, kind, big hearted man she wanted. She was willing to love Gotham trash instead of one of Gotham's finest, and he hated her for it. Maybe crazy, bruting, abusive, manipulative, murderous, criminal, fresh out the crazy-house, douche bag's were her type. He didn't see how though.

"Jason, calm down." Barbara said softly. He snapped to her, giving her a look that very few people ever receive from him.

"Did you know about this?" he hissed, stepping to her.

"About what?" she asked confused.

"About Nathan, and Jonny and Hadlynn!" he raised his voice, grabbing her throat roughly, not hard enough to hurt her though.

"Jason, enough!" Bruce yanked him off of her.

"I knew she was with Nathan, I didn't know anything about him until he was murdered, Jason! Hadlynn told me she didn't know he worked with Joker until I told her."

"That's bull shit."

"Language." Bruce snapped to him, Jason ignored him.

"Everything that whore has ever told you, is a fucking lie, Barbara." Jason spat and Barbara had to keep from jumping at him and knocking his teeth out.

"Don't call her that!" she screamed, causing him to jump a little. "She's not a whore, Jason, you don't even know if Joker was telling the truth about her dating Jonny Frost." Jason started laughing at her words.

"I know she's with him because he was at her apartment when I went to go see her and the goodbye that he shoved down her throat with his tongue was pretty damn convincing."

"You went to see Hadlynn?" Bruce interrupted. "When?"

"When I lied and said I was seeing Lana." Jason stated bluntly.

"Why'd you lie to me, Jason?"

"Because if I told you I was going to see Hadlynn you wouldn't have let me gone! And that's not the point."

"Then what's the point? You're jealous, we're not about to go hunt someone down because of that." Barbara cut her eyes at him.

"I'm not jealous. I don't want anything a piece of scum has been in."

"Damn, you are so shallow, Jason." Barbara scoffed.

"Excuse me?" he turned and narrowed his eyes.

"She was raped for fuck sake! It wasn't consensual!"

"And how do you know her and Jonny haven't fucked?"

"If you would pay attention. . . " she started, sitting at a computer and opening a file that he father had emailed to GCPD that she hacked into. It was a recording of the interrogation that took place earlier. She replayed, fast forwarding to when Hadlynn spoke to the clown prince.

"Tell me, are you going to do the same thing you did to Nathan, to Jonny? Hold out on sex, until he finally gets tired of it and just fucks you against your will?" Joker's distinct, evil rasp echoed through the walls of the bat cave, and the recording ended just as Hadlynn screamed.

Barbara turned to look at Jason, who had his jaw clenched tightly.

"They haven't slept together, they aren't going to any time soon, Jason. Hadlynn's a lot of things, but a whore is not one of them." she stood and stomped out, leaving him and Bruce alone.

"We need her." Jason spoke.

"What?"

"Her, Hadlynn. She has to know where the hell Joker's been hiding out. We need her to tell us."

"GCPD already -"

"GCPD isn't every thorough, we know this. We need her here, we need to question her."

"Jason -"

"No questions. I don't know about Batman, but Robin's getting her tonight and she's not leaving until we know every little detail about her and her sisters relationship with that sick bastard."

"They already badgered me about it." Hadlynn spoke into the phone, hearing Jonny chuckle a little. "Not funny."

"Is too." he replied quickly.

"I just don't want them hunting you down."

"GCPD can hunt me down all they want, I'm not dumb. I know how not to get caught." she could hear him smiling.

"Jonny. . . "

"I'm serious! I'll be okay. Right now, you need to be worried about you and your sister. He practically threw you two under the bus." Hadlynn scoffed at his words.

"He was driving the bus." she rubbed the back of her neck and he laughed again. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Waking you up just to tell you GCPD is onto you. I know that's not something you want to hear at eleven o'clock at night." she laughed weakly and he sighed.

"As long as I get to hear your voice, I'm fine with whatever bad news I have to endure."

"Lies." she closed her eyes, her head swarming. There was a knock at the door and she sighed. "Look, I'm about to go."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then, alright?" he asked her and she nodded, though he couldn't see her.

"Alright, goodnight, Jonny." she whispered tiredly.

"Goodnight, Hady." the line went dead and she wiped the dots of tears from her lashes, walking to the door. The second she opened it, she saw Robin, then complete darkness.

She woke up, tied to a chair, her body aching.

"What the hell?" she mumbled, a headache coursing through her skull. She looked around, she was in a empty, concrete room. Only a heavy door - that was most likely locked - stared back at her. Where the fuck was she? The room was dim, almost completely dark, and she could feel someone's presence behind her. That's when it all came rushing back to her.

"Aren't hero's supposed to save people, not kidnap them and tie them to a chair?" she tilted her head back with her eyes closed, her body still uneasy.

"Well, I need answers and time is very scarce. Desperate times call for desperate measures, Hadlynn." Robin spoke up from behind her, a grin tugged at her lips. . . she would get out of this in no time. "What do you know about The Joker, including where he was hiding and how the hell you keep managing to keep the company of his men." his voice was a low grumble. She rolled her jaw and looked straight again.

"I'm not saying anything." she hissed, causing him to step around her until he was leaning over her, his face inches from hers.

"You will tell me, or so help me god, Hadlynn Quinzel, I will -"

"You'll what?" she asked mockingly. "You'll use one of your weak smoke bombs on me? Oh, I'm so scared." with that, he grabbed her throat tightly, causing a choke to escape her full, kissable lips. He had to control himself, but she was making it hard. . . and a part of her knew she was.

"Where. Is. The. Clown?" he gritted his teeth and her beautiful eyes met his.

"In Arkham, of course." she spat.

"Jonny." he hissed again, she felt a small smile tug at her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she whispered softly, her raspy voice made him loosen his grip a bit.

"Tell me!" he screamed and she clenched her jaw.

"Wow, you are a hell of a lot more demanding than what you're made out to be." she chuckled and he had to let go of her to keep from slapping her. Oh, yes, she and Joker knew each other. She was using his defense tactics - get your interrogator to snap. He rolled his jaw and turned back to her.

"Just letting you know, you aren't getting out of here until you tell me where Jonny Frost is, and where Joker has been hiding out."

"I don't fucking know where Jonny is!" she snapped back and he sighed heavily.

"You guys are in a relationship, right? How do you not know where the hell he is?" he barked, making her jump a little bit.

"You wanna know the truth?" she asked quickly, aggravated.

"Pray tell." he crossed his arms.

"I'm not even with him. We've kissed twice. He told me we were together. I never gave him my consent for it. So, you can't expect me to know exactly where the hell he is."

"Bull shit," he scoffed. "You seemed to have given plenty of fucking consent when he was shoving his tongue down your fucking throat."

"How the hell do you know about that? The only people there were me, Jonny and Ja. . . son." she whispered the last name, it all hitting her immediately. His eyes widened. What the hell had he just done?

Harleen leaned back over the toilet, her blonde locks tied back, her eyes watering from dry heaving. Why the hell had she gotten sick? She figured it was nerves.

She readied herself for Arkham, for her boss to question her, for her colleagues to ask about Joker. . . all of it.

As she made her way down the hallway to her office, she was called by a familiar voice. She turned around to see Dr. Leland and Dr. Arkham talking, she motioned for Harleen to walk to them. Harleen held her head high as she stepped into Leland's office.

"Yes?" she asked hoarsely, Leland gave her a small smile.

"Me and Doctor Arkham were just discussing your sessions with The Joker. Listen, dear, we think that you are a wonderful talent, we really do. You are by far one of the best doctors at this facility, but we just feel that it would be best if Joker had another doctor." she explained, Harleen felt a little weak.

"Is it because of what happened yesterday, Doctor Arkham?" she turned to her boss and he sighed.

"Harleen, you really are a bright, young, woman. I'd hate to see you drowned this early in the career." he spoke softly.

"I'm not drowning, Sir. I'm perfectly capable of handling this."

"I saw you after he did what he did, Quinzel, you were livid."

"I'm perfectly capable of continuing my sessions with The Joker. That's final. I'm fine."

"Doctor Quinzel, we just -"

"I'm going to my office now. If my patient isn't there for his eight o'clock session, you can find yourself another Doctor to take my place because I won't hesitate to leave this damned place." she hissed, before they could object, she stomped out of the room, to her office and slammed the door.

It was weird. As eight o'clock crept closer and closer Harleen became more and more excited. She sat in her desk, closing her eyes, leaning her head back. God, she had missed work. Well, she missed seeing him at work. When she woke up that morning, everything she ever did with the man came back to her, causing her to rush to the bathroom and vomit everything in her stomach up. It freaked her out at first, but now, she was accepting it as best as she could. She glanced at the clock, 8:00 a.m. stared back at her, just as she heard the knock on the door. She opened it, and her stomach did cartwheels in her skin. The orderlies gave their whole "if you need us, we'll be out here" speech, she just nodded, already wanting them to go. Once they were gone, she shut the door and locked it. She turned to see Joker, his hand cuff's already lied on the floor, he was rubbing his wrists, looking at the blonde with longing. As much as he hated to admit it, he had missed seeing her every night.

Harley shoved Harleen aside and let a giddy giggle out, rushing to him. Her arms snaked around his neck as her legs locked around his waist, her lips pressed into his smooth neck as her fingers tangled in his green locks. He only chuckled, adoring the blonde's silent worship towards him as his arms wrapped around her tightly, his lips kissing her hair. They stood there a moment, silence, nothing but two sets of lungs breathing and one heart beat that belonged to the doctor.

"I missed you so much." she sighed into his skin, pulling away to see his silver teeth exposed as a grin.

"I know," his hand travelled from her back to her thigh, pulling her tighter to him. She smiled widely, knowing exactly what he had in mind. Their own little form of therapy + anger management + stress reliever. She didn't hesitate a second to lock her lips with his, his teeth gnawing at her bottom lip, making her moan - allowing him to slip his tongue into her perfect little mouth. He stepped to her desk, his hands actually taking the time to unbutton her shirt one at a time as his lips and teeth trailed down her jaw to her neck, nipping and sucking. Her fingers (not so patient as his) greedily ripped open his Arkham shirt, a few buttons coming off but neither of them cared at the moment. She quickly got on her knees on her desk, her soft, pink lips and tongue moving perfect together as they traced every tattoo on his abdomen and chest with his hands pushing her shirt off her shoulders. One of his hands finally caught themselves in her hair, pulling her mouth to meet his once more. It was a dominating kiss, bruising and biting was heavily involved as the twos tongues fought for dominance. He won, as always.

She decided that there was still too much clothing between them, her quick hands reached for the hem of his Arkham pants, not before admiring his mouth watering V-line that the pants hung off of. Yes, she had missed his personality, the he made her laugh and feel happy. . . but she had missed his god like body even more. The second his now hardened cock was free, and in Harleen's hand as she stroked him, his hands pushed her tight pencil skirt up over her thighs, just enough where he could get to her without having to take the skirt off completely. There was something wrong with the picture though. He was completely naked, allowing Harley to take in every inch of his skin for herself, but she still had her bra and panties on.

Oh, no, no, no. . . not for long.

He finally noticed Harley was resting her forehead on his chest as her soft hand was wrapped around him, jerking him off - not that he couldn't feel that, he had just been too caught up in his thoughts to appreciate it. His hands quickly unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts. Her nipples were rock hard, begging for attention. He looked at the clock, he assumed he had enough time to tend to their needs.

He roughly shoved Harley down, forcing her to let go of him. She whimpered, the loss of contact making her pout a little, that was until his mouth latched onto one of her nipples like a leach sucking blood from a person. Her back arched, one hand found it's way to his hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp as her other hand rubbed up his huge bicep. How did she ever get so lucky? His teeth bit on the sensitive flesh, soon giving the other nipple the same attention. She wanted to touch herself, she was in need of an orgasm, desperately. But, she knew he'd get mad. As if reading her mind, his fingers moved down her body to circle her clit, once again, making her arch, a soft moan escaping her throat. She knew she had to be quiet, if the orderlies heard, her life would be over. But it was hard to keep quiet when the most talented, roughest, hands were rubbing and kneading the most sensitive part of your body. Especially when those rough and talented hands were attached to a rough and talented sex god of crime for fuck sake.

Her thoughts were shattered as he entered two fingers into her, her walls clenched tightly around his fingers, making it almost impossible to move. He laughed lowly, looking to her.

"Tight as always." he whispered, forcing his fingers in and out of her, his name leaving her lips in a desperate plea. "Always so wet, Harls. You were planning this weren't you? Which Is why you didn't even bother to put anything on under your skirt." he grinned silver, a little shocked himself, he always thought she was so professional on the job. Ha! Far from it now that he has her panting on her desk, his fingers buried to the knuckle in her tight, hot, little pussy, begging to be fucked until blood was visible. He looked at the clock, yep. They had to make this quick. He snatched his fingers from her, causing her to whimper again. "It's almost time to go, kiddo. I don't feel like being sent to Black Gate cause I can't do anything right here, which is exactly what's gonna happen if we get caught. So don't make any noise." he ordered her. She nodded, biting her lip as he positioned himself at her soaking cunt. God he had missed this.

In the first thrust he got halfway through, making the blonde squeeze her eyes closed and dig her nails into his arm which was snaked around her waist. The second thrust, he was buried to the hilt, his sensitive head brushed against her cervix, causing them both to moan. He grinned down at her, her hand covered her mouth to keep from making noise, and his hips moved away from her, his cock pulling out, only to be slammed back in. It was a slow, but very hard pace, her soaked walls coating his thick member as he moved in and out of her, bruising her inside probably. But she didn't care, if anything, she wanted him to fuck her harder, to pound her cunt until she passed out. She finally pleaded, needing him to give her what she longed for.

"Please, Daddy." she rested her forehead against his arm. She was sitting up, her legs hanging from the desk as her hips were being rammed into by his, her arms hanging off of him loosely, though her nails bit into his biceps. He chuckled, picking her up, deepening himself in her. She gasped as she felt her spine slam into the foggy window, his teeth biting her shoulder.

"Please, what?" he whispered hotly into her ear, his cock pounding into her again.

"Faster, please." she begged, needing him to take her hard and fast, she needed release. Without another word, his pace picked up and she had to bite her tongue from screaming. It was a little painful, but feeling him release what little self control he had and fuck her exactly how he wanted to felt amazing. His finger trailed down her chest, pinching one of her nipples roughly before going to her clit. A fast, rough movement on her nerves mixed with his demanding assault in her pussy was enough to cause the buildup in her stomach to over flow, she quickly came, wrapping her arms around the mans neck tightly, breathing heavy as he still fucked her. He eventually came as well, his seed filling her in the most fulfilling way. For some weird reason, she didn't mind the lack of condoms with him, she enjoyed him cumming in her, marking his territory in a way.

He waited to catch a breath before slapping her ass lightly and putting her down to retrieve his pants and shirt. She did the same, putting her cloths on quickly. They were both done with a couple minutes to spare. She looked at him and couldn't help but grin. His hair was a mess rom where she had ran her fingers through it and grasped it roughly, they were both sweating, trying to calm down before orderlies arrived.

"What if it smells like sex in here?" she though aloud to him and he chuckled.

"Then," he stepped to her, his hands gripping her hips. "they'll know you belong to me." he growled lowly, making her spine to go numb. She looked at those beautiful blue eyes of his and smiled a little. "What?" his hand smoothed some of her hair and she did the same to him, making sure not a hair was out of place.

"This is the most fucked up thing I've ever done." she admitted quietly. He just grinned, a giddy noise tearing through his throat.

"Me too, Princess. Me too." he kissed her cheek and put his cuffs back on. The guards knocked on her door and she stood with him to meet them.

The second the door opened, she rushed to the trash can in her corner, throwing up nothing but bile. She looked to see Joker staring at her, the once bliss filled face was now gone, replaced with something worried. . . with a bit of evil and repulsion. He had seen far worse, she knew he wasn't disgusted she was throwing up.

Joker rolled his jaw, being led away from the office. No, he wasn't disgusted that he had seen her throw up. He was disgusted as to why she might be throwing up.

 


	21. Strife

**Warning: *Explicit* Sexual Innuendo - *Explicit* Language**

_**Strife**  
Angry or bitter disagreement over fundamental issues_

Hadlynn awoke, still in the chair she was in before. She needed to get out. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness, the door cracked open slightly, and in walked Jason Todd. No ridiculous Robin get-up, just sexy Jason in sweat pants and a black v-neck t-shirt. He had a knife in his hands as he stepped to her, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. He avoided her eyes as he began cutting the ropes from her.

He finished, throwing the knives and ropes down, turning to go. She hesitated to stand, wondering if it were okay. He turned when he got to the door and sighed.

"C'mon, we need to talk." He walked out, and she quickly followed his lead, her eyes squeezing closed again at the sight of the bright lights that awaited her. "Here," he handed her a bottle of water, a can of V-8 vegetable juice and a can of V-8 fruit juice.

"The hell is this for?" She raised a brow and he ran a hand through his hair.

"You've been tied up for almost six days, you lost energy. . . " her mouth gaped. She thought it'd only been one day, apparently not. Then it hit her, how hungry she was. She snapped open the can of vegetable juice and began to drink it, wincing at the taste. It tasted like tomato soup, but cold and more salty. She put it down and wiped her mouth, trying to keep from puking. "Drink all of it, you need the energy - c'mon." He nodded to the can and she raised a brow.

"You drink this nasty shit." She rolled her eyes, handing the can to him. He just stood, staring at me, lacking emotion. Without another word, he drank what she didn't out of the can without flinching, throwing the can down when he was done. He wiped his mouth and let out a satisfied "ah".

"Pussy." He scoffed, shoving by her, his large shoulder almost causing her to fall back but she steadied herself.

"So, why'd you let me go?" She finally spoke as he messed with different weapons at a counter.

"Since you won't tell us what we need to know," he turns to her. "I've decided to take a different approach." He flashed a beautiful smile, and she felt her knees weakening at him. "You know how to fight?"

"Not unless you mean street fight with switch blades, knuckles and hair pulling then no, not really." She spoke honestly and he scoffed.

"Well, over the next few months, you're going to learn." He smiles again, stepping to her. He hands her a pile of cloths that consists of a sports bra, tank top and spandex shorts. "There's a shower upstairs, you know where. . . when you get done, come back down here." He ordered and she smiled a little, her eyes sparking with curiosity.

"And why's that?" She furrowed her brows a little bit. Jason leaned forward, his lips almost touching hers.

"So I can break every bone of your body, then break you." He whispered to her. Her grin fell and he rolled his jaw, turning from her.

Harleen squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face. She was screwed. Her period was late as fuck, she was constantly sick, she. Was. Fucked. Joker was going to ring her neck when he found out. Her sister would kill her, too. She didn't dare take a pregnancy test, though. She couldn't handle the truth right now. She'd avoid drinking and smoking and the foods she heard you aren't supposed to eat while pregnant. She wiped her mouth, and flushed the toilet. She thought more into it; what her child's life would be like. She wouldn't stay with Joker. She couldn't. She couldn't raise a child in a life like this. Her child wouldn't grow up with her father constantly in and out of mental facilities. But, at the same time, she wouldn't be able to have the heart to deny the kids father to be in her life. Every child needed a father. It wouldn't be fair to their baby, and it wouldn't be fair to Joker.

She calmed down and looked at the time.

She was already late for work, if she saw Joker again, she'd burst into tears.

Without thinking, she picked up the phone and called Arkham.

"Doctor Arkham's Office?" Arkham's head RN answered the phone and she felt her breathe shaking.

"Yes, this is Doctor Quinzel, would you let Doctor Arkham know that I will be late for work today?" she wiped more stray tears.

"Yes, of course." She replied and she sighed.

She hung up, walking to my bathroom to look in the mirror. She tried to fix her hair as best as she could, but gave up. All she needed was him. She just needed a hug, and a good laugh.

She felt dizzy, and after a while of laying down and thinking heavily - she got up to shower, and head to work.

"Jesus Christ." Hadlynn groaned the second after Jason slammed her body to the mat, the air being knocked from her lungs as her spine popped. Barbara winced, watching from the doorway, Dick narrowed his eyes watching the two as well.

"Up, Duchess. C'mon. . . " Jason stepped around her, crouching. ". . . or is it too much work?" he raised a brow. She let out a deep breath and cut her eyes at him. She took a deep breath, getting her plan together, then attacking. She knocked Jason down with her foot harshly, then moved to get up, only to have him grab her ankle and yank her down again, this time grabbing her throat. "You'd be dead by now," he choked her, hissing. She didn't struggle, just got all the spit she could rummage and spit it in his face. He closed his eyes, having to control himself from killing her. He let her go, wiping her spit off with his hand. She got up and wiped her forehead from sweat, walking in a circle, he did the same, looking at her, expecting her to lunge at any moment. She was tough, he'd give her that. And stubborn.

Babs and Dick watched in silence as the two stared each other down.

"We gonna keep walking in circles or are you actually going to throw a punch, Duchess?" Jason mocked and Hadlynn rolled her jaw.

"I have to make the first move? Stop being a pussy, Todd. You want to fight so badly, just throw the first punch." she snapped back and he chuckled, darker than what he had intended. With that, he hit her. Hard. In. The. Face. Her cheek ached from the punch, her jaw clicked a little bit. . . that was some shit Joker would do to Harley for being a bitch about something. She didn't expect Robin to hit a woman, then again, she told him to so. . . but still. She touched her now bleeding lip and locked eyes with Jason, who had a cocky smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think someone who had such a big bark, couldn't take a little punch in the -" Hadlynn punched him right back, ignoring the ache of her knuckles. He seemed shocked at her action, his lip bleeding as well. He touched it and scoffed. "Did you even think before you did that?" he growled. She was again, thrown to the floor, this time, his form was on top of hers, his hand around her throat tightly, but not enough to cut off air, and one of his knees rested between her legs. Unintentionally, she assumed, but that didn't stop the shivers going up her spine. Both their breathing was heavy and ragged, her body ached, his probably felt fine despite his busted lip and bruised cheek.

Dick and Barbara looked to each other, not knowing where Jason was going with this. Barbara knew Hadlynn, she'd try to use her body to get out of whatever hell hole she dug with Jason, and she knew he wouldn't fall for it - but that didn't mean he wouldn't take advantage of it.

"You never act before you think." Jason hissed down to Hadlynn, and she felt the heat from his grasp on her throat spread out through her body, straight to her core.

"Get off me." she gritted her teeth back, he let a smirk pull his lips up.

"Not until you admit, you fucked up." he taunted her and she felt her body shake with anger.

"How do you think this is going to end?" Dick whispered to Barbara, already having a pretty good idea himself.

"How'd it end when you were teaching me to fight?" she whispered back and he chuckled quietly.

"You tried to kill me." Dick replied and she nodded.

"The complete opposite of that, then." she smiled and he nodded, licking his lips.

"Jason, get off me." she pushed his chest and he only laughed.

"Not until you admit you were wrong for acting before you thought about it." he raised his brows and she bit her tongue.

You could cut the tension with a knife. They were both pissed at each other, a little hurt, but now a new tension settled itself between them. They were sweaty, tired, she was gasping for breath, little tiny moans and groans leaving her throat with every effort of getting him off her. . . his eyes tried to avoid her cleavage that was pushed up a little since she was laying down, and the heat he felt radiating between her thighs, on his leg.

"Jason, get off - mmm." she closed her mouth tightly, feeling Jason's leg shift, his knee cap brushing against her clit through the shorts. He didn't do it on purpose, but he noticed what happened and smirked even wider, happy with how the situation was going. " - off me." she finished and he furrowed his brows.

"Not sure you want me to, actually." he teased her, laughing a little. Her hand travelled up his arm slowly, her nails scratching down his back. Her back arched, and she slowly rubbed herself against his leg again, her eyes closing, her head leaning back as shallow moans came from her throat.

Barbara and Dick were speechless, but Babs was right, Hadlynn was going to win that fight, she knew she was.

Jason's eyes darkened as Hadlynn opened her eyes to look at him. God, her eyes. Gorgeous.

"Please, Jason. Let me go." she pleaded, her hands travelled under his shirt, her soft hands and nails gently mending at his abs and chest. Her movements on his leg never faltered and he felt himself having to use more self control than he had ever used before.

"Damn it, Hady, you're testing my control, and I don't want to do anything we'll both regret." he whispered darkly.

"Then let go of me." she moaned a little, his leg rubbing against her perfectly. He gave up, hitting his fist angrily on the mat by her head and standing up and shoving through Dick and Barbara, desperate for a cold shower.

"Is that how you convinced Jonny to save you after you were shot?" Barbara raised a brow to her friend. "Slut your way out of every dangerous situation?" She rolled her jaw and Hadlynn scoffed.

"You get out of trouble your way, I'll get out of trouble mine. Mind your own business - and we won't have any problems." Hadlynn snapped, coldly. She shoved past Barbara and Dick sighed heavily.

"She's going to need a lot of work." He mumbled.

"Yes. She. Is."

"Alright, Harls." Harleen spoke to herself, pacing back and forth in her office. On her way to work, she picked up multiple pregnancy tests, thanking god for a bathroom on each floor of the Assylum. Four different tests lay on her desk, resting on their wrappers. She was terrified. It was only Seven-fifty in the morning, so she had to get all the crying out that she could. She took a deep breath and turned, looking at each one. Her body shook, her bones fell weak and she sank to her knees, her head pounding. Two lines were on every damned test, meaning she was definitely pregnant.

What the hell was she going to do? What the hell was he going to do? She knew he didn't have time, or even the heart to be a good father - he didn't even want to, really. She knew he didn't. Suddenly, the fantasy of them being happy and having a fairy tale ending, was shattered. It would be hell. It would be rough. It would be exactly how she thought it would be. A nightmare. Her blood singed her veins, her body ached, what the fuck was she to do now? If she told him, he'd kill her. If she ran, he'd catch her. The man was sin, after all - there's no compassion in sin. She'd be dead. Her baby would be dead. He'd kill her sister for it, too. Her whole family would suffer. Her pet's would probably suffer from his wrath. Okay, she wouldn't take it that far - point is, Joker would be pissed off.

A knock on the door sounded, and Harleen jumped, gathering the tests and throwing them away quickly.

"Good morning," the orderly said politely, ushering Joker to go in. She smiled, replying 'good morning' back, and shut the door. She didn't turn from the door once it was shut, more tears streamed down her face. She couldn't do this.

"Harley. . . " Joker's voice spoke to her, worry laced his words and she felt her body shake. She turned to him, wiping her eyes, making her way to her desk. "You alright?" he asked in the same tone.

"I'm fine, Mister Joker." she replied nonchalantly. He narrowed his eyes at her. Being in the business that he was in for almost twenty years, he could tell when someone was lying to him. Harleen's weak attempts were perfectly clear. He laughed lowly, she didn't even try to sound convincing.

"Harley," he started towards her, only to have her take a step back, holding a hand up.

"I'm not in the mood today, I have a headache." she spoke, hoarsely.

"I can go a long time without sex, Harley, we both know that I'm not asking for sex right now. I am asking, that you tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing the people I can actually tolerate, not happy. What's wrong?" He stepped to her again, this time, she didn't move. Her blue eyes stared into his, more tears filling her baby blues.

"I'm sorry." is all she said.

"Harley, what?" he now stood only inches from her, looking down at her. She took a deep breath, only to have more tears pour down her cheeks and onto her neck. She didn't respond, she just wrapped her arms around he neck. Now he was worried. "Kiddo, don't make me make you tell me. . . what the hell has gotten you so upset?" he asked lowly, his patience growing thin.

"I'm just stressed." she sighed, her forehead resting in the crook of his neck. She was lying, again.

"What else?" she shook her head a little.

"Nothing, I'm just. . . I'm stuck between screwed and fucked." she choked out.

"What happened, why do you say that?"

"If I tell you, you'll kill me." she whispered, his ears barely picking up the ghosting words. He pulled away from her, his hands resting on her neck, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on her jaw.

"With what weapons exactly?" he looks around the room, but she's not stupid. She scoffs, a light smile pulling at her lips.

"We both know you've never had a problem killing someone with your bare hands." she wiped her eyes and he smiled a silver smile.

"Just tell me," he wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks and she sighed heavily.

"I -"

"Doctor Quinzel, I need you to -"

Joker and Harleen snapped away from each other, Joker's hands finding restraint once again in the handcuffs that were resting on Harleen's desk. . . it was too later though. Dr. Leland's gaze between the two was chilling, her mouth open slightly, no words could be formed. Harleen placed her hands over her face, tears now openly flowing.

"Y-you," she whispered, her eyes going between the two.

"Doctor Leland," before Harleen could continue, the woman was rushing to her, her hands cupped the blonde's face.

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" she asked frantically. Of course. From where Leland stood when Joker had his hands on Harleen's neck, not even applying any pressure, it still looked like he could've been choking her. Harleen's eyes drifted to Joker, quietly asking him what the hell she should do. He nodded to the doctor, and mouthed:

"Act hurt." she did just that. Immediately turning to sobs and low shrieks.

"He- he tried to hurt me!" she exclaimed and Joker quietly thanked her for not going too far by saying 'he tried to kill me.' Disorderly conduct was one thing, attempted murder was another. Hurt a doctor in a mental facility, you get slapped on the hand, try to murder a doctor in a mental facility, you're usually shipped off to higher watched prison/asylum.

"What happened?" Leland asked, ushering guards to get Joker.

"He just got out of his handcuffs and tried to hurt me, then you came in." Harleen lied, crying some more.

"Shh, it's alright." Dr. Leland hugged Harleen tightly, Joker winking to her with a proud smile as he was now in the hall, having a straightjacket placed on him. Harleen smiled back to him, sticking her tongue out like a little kid, over Leland's shoulder. Joker just chuckled at her as Leland continued to comfort the blonde.

"This funny to you, clown?" one of the men barked and Joker shrugged as best as he could, glancing one last time to his Doctor. She was great at wrapping people around her finger, him included.

"Hadlynn Quinzel." Hadlynn answered her phone, pouring a drink from Bruce Wayne's liquor stash.

"Miss Quinzel, this is Doctor Arkham's RN. He would like to speak to you, if that's alright? It's concerning your sister, Doctor Quinzel." the woman spoke and she took a long swig from the whiskey.

"Yes, that's fine." she replied sweetly.

"Hadlynn?" Arkham's voice was tired and she knew he wasn't in the mood for Bull shit.

"Yes?" she asked patiently, he sighed heavily and cleared his throat.

"There has been another incident with your sister and The Joker." his words made Hadlynn's body lock up.

Oh, God.

She thought to herself.

They've been caught fucking.

"Joker, attempted to hurt your sister. Doctor Leland walked in just in time before he did any real damage, though." he explained and Hadlynn felt relief.

"Is she alright?" Hadlynn didn't have to ask, she knew Harleen was fine, if anything the whole ordeal was an act to distract people.

"Yes, she's just a little shaken, that's not why I have called you, though." he continues. "You haven't been attending GU. . . the Dean contacted me last night, every time she has called you, you won't answer. She said she sent a letter home to inform you that your scholarship will soon be void if you don't attend your classes regularly, also, this internship will be void as well." he finishes and Hadlynn squeezed her eyes closed.

"I am so sorry, Doctor Arkham, I've just had a lot on my plate. I promise, I will be at work tomorrow right after class is done." she assures him, kicking herself for forgetting her education in the midst of all the bullshit in her life.

"Very well, I'll contact the Dean and let her know you intend to start going to class."

"Thank you," she speaks quietly as Alfred makes his way into the kitchen along with Jason.

"You're very welcome, Miss Quinzel. Have a nice day."

"You too, bye." she hung up and glared at the two men.

"Who was that?" Jason asked, getting a glass of water.

"None of your business." she snapped back, downing the rest of her drink, making her way to the door. "Oh, I'm going to school tomorrow, and then Arkham afterwards." her words cause both Alfred and Jason to look at her.

"School?" Jason steps to her.

"GU? I'm learning to be an RN, remember?" she hissed.

"Why are you going to Arkham? Stir up more trouble with your best friend, Joker?" he cocked his head and she nodded.

"I'll tell him his favorite boy wonder said 'hello'." her voice is laced in sarcasm as she pats his shoulder and turns. "I'm at an internship there, smartass. If you would've actually been paying attention the other night we were all at Arkham instead of having your head up your ass thinking about fucking me, you would've known that I'm an intern at Arkham. That's why I need to go this afternoon, not that I owe you an explanation." She raises her brows and smiles bitterly, walking out of the kitchen.

Just as she was, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hady?" the woman's voice was all too familiar and she felt her heart sink.

"Mom? What's wrong? Why're you calling me?" She hadn't spoken to her mother since she kicked her out for drugs.

"I was just checking up on you, me and your father are worried, really. Um, we saw you in the paper with Jason Todd-Wayne, we just wanted to see how things were going." she continued and Hadlynn sighed.

"I'm great now since you two abandoned me. Met plenty of great people - made plenty of new friends that are good for me. I've been to rehab, I've been going to church. . . I really hope you can pick up on the damn sarcasm, Mother." she spits, anger building up in her.

"Hady, don't be like that. We just couldn't live with it anymore."

"That's fine. I'm glad you to threw me out to the wolves, I'm better now, really. Amazing what can happen when you're no longer being smothered by your parents."

"Hadlynn - "

"Don't call me again, Mom. I think being disowned should be mutual. Don't contact me again, you're not my mother anymore."

"Sweetie, don't do th -" she hung up, immediately blocking the number.

"That makes three people I know longer have to fuck with." She sighed, happy now that her parents and Nathan are no longer on her dick. If her mother kept up her attempts to talk to her, she might just have to handle it the Joker way - and murder the bitch.

Joker hummed to himself in content, staring at the wall of his cell. His little Harley had played the role of distress too well. . . but, he was glad that every one bought the bullshit she was selling. He was glad Leland thought he was hurting her. He had over heard his 'punishment; being planned out. Instead of being in her office, Quinzel would have to have sessions with him in a room, similar to one for interrogations, with camera's to make sure he didn't 'hurt' her. It irked him, it did, but, he was just happy he'd get to see her.

Just one problem.

He was growing tired, and impatient. Doctor Harleen had cock blocked him plenty within the last six days - at one point yelling at him to stop touching her. That sane, bitchy part of Harley was clinging for dear life. Refusing to go anywhere. He'd have to force the little pain in the ass out. . .

A wonderful idea wavered in his mind as the door to his cell opened, revealing Doctor Arkham with a couple of pills and a glass of water. He wouldn't struggle with the doctor, only because he needed to know something.

"I have a question, Doc." he spoke after dry swallowing his first pill.

"And that is?" Arkham was a little shocked that the man spoke, he was usually quiet when he was pissed.

"Electroconvulsive Therapy is used to make crazy people sane, put them intact with their sanity, correct?" he asked and Arkham tensed a little bit.

"Well, ECT seems to cause changes in brain chemistry that can quickly reverse symptoms of certain mental illness by triggering seizures, so, yes - I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"What if it's used on a healthy brain?" He asked, Arkham narrowed his eyes in thought.

"It might cause brain damage, alter one's memory, or it might actually improve their memory. We usually only use Electro Therapy on severely depressed patients, Mister Joker. But, as far as really hurting someone through it, it just depends on how much voltage in involved. Weak streams of it can't hurt anyone, strong streams of it can cause damage. . . why are you asking this, again?" he raised a brow and Joker smiled.


	22. Malevolant

**_ Malevolent _ **   
_having or showing a wish to do evil to others._

"School, and work."

"In my car?" Jason asked with a raised brow as Hadlynn made her way to the front door to leave.

"Well, you dipshit's didn't provide me my car when you so brightly and very politely kidnapped me so. . . why not?" she smirked, turning the door knob to go, only to have Jason snatch her back inside.

"Did I dismiss you?" he asked her, frustrated. She raised a brow, feeling his hard-on pressing into her.

"I'm a grown woman, Mister Wayne." is all she stated, patiently waiting for him to back the fuck off. He didn't move.

"You're not taking my car."

"You kidnapped me, without a good reason - might I add. I mean, I think this is pretty even, don't you?"

"Hady -"

"Hadlynn." she corrected him. "We aren't friends anymore." He sighed at her words.

"You're not taking my car. That's final." He spoke sternly and she felt a burst of anger, she was already running late - this fucktard was just making her even more late. She didn't hesitate to punch him, taking him by surprise, his form stepping back some as he gripped his nose.

"Take a cold shower." she hissed, slamming the door behind her.

"Good morning, Mister Joker." Doctor Quinzel spoke softly, entering the dusty room. Joker sat across from her at the plain white table, a straight jacket clinging to his perfect body. A part of her wanted to rip it off, the other part of her wanted to keep it on - she knew it was for the best.

"Good morning, Doc." he grumbled, clearly tired.

"You seem tired, did you not get enough sleep last night?" she smiled sweetly, placing her hands on the desk in front of her, staring at him, concerned.

"I'm afraid I've been skipping out on my Belsomra." he replied and she furrowed her brows.

"Have your nurses not been providing it to you?" a bit of anger showed through her voice and he smiled, she was so sexy when she was angry.

"They have been, I just haven't bothered taking it."

"And why's that?"

"It's no use. I can't sleep in this damned place, Doc. Who can, really? None of us get a good nights sleep. What, with all the orderlies and doctors marching around like a bunch of communists, making sure nobody feels the slightest bit comfortable in this hell hole."

"This place is to help each and every one of you get better, Mister Joker. I'm so sorry that you are not as comfortable as you would like, but a mental institute is solemnly created to aid the mentally ill. All we want to do is keep everyone in here safe from themselves and each other. That's why we all seem like communists." his doctor insisted. He looked at her, anger building up in his stomach. Then he remembered that the woman had to play the part of the mature doctor now that they had camera's on them.

"Hmm." he scoffed and she smiled again. "This place should have 'Abandon all hope all ye who enter here' on it's sign."

"Mister Joker, for the last time, this place is for your own good. It's not hell."

"My own good? So you're telling me that I'm locked up in here for life, for my own good? If I truly wanted to better myself, I'd be completely healed and 'stable' within in a couple of years. So why the hell is my sentence in this place, life?" he hissed, she just thought for a moment.

"Because that's how much time you have to get better. I'm sure if you were to improve and heal, you'd be moved to Black Gate."

"So much better!" he barked, laughing suddenly, making her jump.

"Mister Joker -"

"Jesus Christ, Kid. Is your sister working today because I need to be able to vent without having a - My Little Pony, 'I have rainbows up my ass', bitch - trying to get me to stop being negative."

"You're just pissed off because I'm not agreeing with you. Which doesn't surprise me considering you're a man! God forbid women disagree with men, right? Because you're always right! If you say the sky is purple and grass is orange, then the sky must be purple and the grass must be orange only because a man said it is!" she raises her voice. Joker just thinks for a moment, pursing his lips.

"You said it, I didn't." he finally speaks. Harleen bit back the smile that ached to make its way to her lips at his words, but she did let a mixture of a scoff and a giggle slip out of her throat. "Something funny, Doc?" he rolls his jaw and she just shrugs.

"You seem to be making a lot of jokes for someone facing life in a crazy house, Mister Joker." she spits back, noticing his eyes darken at her words. A look she had grown very familiar with. A mixture of anger and lust.

"You seem to be pretty harsh towards me for someone who usually can't keep her damn hands to herself," he hisses, her body going rigid at his words. Hopefully the people monitoring them didn't look into his words.

"Fair." she bit the inside of her cheek, nervously rummaging through his file - although she already knew everything about him. She memorized him like her favorite book. She knew everything that pissed him off, everything that made him uneasy, everything that made him hungry with lust and longing, every crime he'd ever committed, every topic he avoided with distaste, everything that made him tick - she knew it. But something did run through her mind, something she was a little curious about. "Have you ever had children?" she blurted out before she could help it. His whole body froze, his eyes went empty, his breathing picked up - another topic that made him uneasy, she quickly added it to her notes.

"I'm not very fond of children, Doc." his words made her shake a little. Of course he wasn't. "I used to be," he quickly added.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Mister Joker." she spoke softly, and he looked to her, wondering swimming in his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" he narrowed his eyes. Harleen didn't falter under his glare, she sat straight, her chin held high.

"Just curious." she answered.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." he finally replied to her and she rolled her jaw. "What about you, Doc? Have any kids?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." she stood, grabbing her files and notes. "Have a wonderful day, Joker." she seethed, slamming the door behind her.

"Good morning, Miss Quinzel." Doctor Arkham spoke gently as Hadlynn was speaking to his head RN.

"Good morning, Doctor Arkham." she replied.

"Ready to get to work?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Of course, Sir."

"Good, because you're getting all the good ones today." he chuckled, handing her a pile of files. Judging by the name on the first one, she assumed 'good ones' was sarcasm for 'most dangerous/biggest pains in the ass/try to kill you if you aren't paying attention'.

"Oh, dear God." she mumbled, looking at more names.

"Edward Nigma likes riddles, Pamela Isley likes plants, Joker likes jokes, Harvey Dent likes Pamela Isley, Jonathan Crane likes Scarecrows."

"I love how you're trying to kill me." Hadlynn spoke through her teeth, her fake smile more like her gritting her teeth.

"I'm preparing you. What do you expect, Miss Quinzel? This is Arkham. Not a playground." he patted her shoulder, and went into his office. She turned back to his RN, Abigail, and sighed.

"C'mon," she smiled lightly, putting an arm around Hadlynn and leading her to an exam room. "You'll do great."

"I'll get jumped." she replied pessimistically as Abigail unlocked the door.

"It'll be fun, it's not that bad, honestly."

"I'll get gang banged." she added, ignoring the RN.

"Not on the first day, at least." she opened the door and Hadlynn placed all the files out on the counter. "Alright, first patient is Edward Nigma. He'll bein here in just a few minutes." she spoke as Hadlynn was already looking over his file and getting all the medications and vaccines the man needed. Just as she was finished, orderlies knocked at the door with Edward. "Good luck." Abigail whispered, leaving the room with the guards following behind her after they get The Riddler situated on the metal exam table.

"You must be the new RN they're interning." He spoke chirper, making Hadlynn a little uneasy. She raised a brow and picked up the syringe of Steroid for his Arthritis. "Fresh meet never lasts that long in a place like this." he adds and she takes a deep breath.

"I'm not a pussy who signs up for something that she can't handle. I wouldn't want to work here if I knew I couldn't take it, Mister Nigma." she retorted and he smiled, in a childish manner.

"Riddle me this,"

Oh boy, here we go.

She thought to herself.

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" he didn't even flinch when she injected him with the steroid, his eyes only stayed on hers. She thought for a moment, then she remembered she had heard it before from her father.

"Nothing is greater than God, nothing is more evil than the devil. The poor have nothing, the rich need nothing. If you eat nothing you'll die." She tossed the needle in the sharps container and looked back at a disappointed Riddler.

"Well, you're not fun, are you?" he mumbled.

"It's hard to have fun when you have people everywhere you look breathing down your neck." she handed him a couple of anxiety pills and he takes them from her.

"Okay what about this one. . . " he cleared his throat and she crossed her arms. "The answer I give is yes, but what I mean is no. What was the question?"

Hadlynn thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with an answer.

"My sister being asked if she wants to fuck." Hadlyn rubbed her tired eyes and he laughed.

"Do you mind?"

"Do I mind what?"

"No, the answer is 'Do you mind?'" he explained to her and she scoffed.

"Oh,"

"A guy was standing near a window. He threw something out of the window and died soon enough. He was perfectly healthy and he did not get murdered by someone."

"He threw himself from the window." She answered quickly, once again, her father had already told her the answer when she was younger.

"Last one," he stated as the Orderlies opened the door. "You can't run. You can't hide. I'm inside you. It's hard to control me. I cause tons of bad things to happen. What am I?" He raises his brows. She thinks for a moment. "Fear." he answers, laughing at Hadlynn's bewildered features.

After a couple of hours, the one man Hadlynn needed to get answers from finally came in. Straight Jacket and all. His silver smile glinted, his tattoos jumped off his pale skin and his green hair seemed bright in the odd lighting of the exam room. It was now late in the afternoon, and Hadlynn only had the patience for one more person. She couldn't handle having another crazy person instigating her, see how strong she was - how hard it would be to break her. He sat on the metal table, as they both waited for the orderlies to leave. When they finally did, she sighed with relief, handing Joker his insomnia meds.

"Alright, I need answers." She crossed her arms as he popped his joints, relieved to get free of the damned straight jacket. She ignored several buttons that were unbuttoned on his Arkham shirt, showing his toned chest and hidden tattoos.

"And I need to get the hell out of this place." he spoke hoarsely.

"No. No, no, no. You're answering me whether you want to or not. I've been patient ever since that night you were brought back here. You've been acting sketchy as hell about me and I want to know why." she spat. His eyes widened slightly at her words and she felt her breathing get more ragged.

"What do you want to know?" he finally spoke and she stepped closer to him.

"Vitani." she said solidly. "You called me Vitani, for one. What the hell does that mean? Secondly, you've been acting like my father - if you haven't noticed. Your over protectiveness is starting to irk me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jonny? He's been staying at my apartment? I woke up the other night and he was watching me sleep with a gun in his hand."

"Excuse me for keeping you and Harls safe." he scoffed.

"I understand her, I get it. You don't want your playboy bunny hurt, but me? Why me?" He breathed for a moment and then sighed.

"I'm not telling you everything right now, you don't need to know anything, really. But - I will tell you that what you think is reality, isn't really."

"I've had enough fucked up riddles to last me a lifetime today, Joker. Cut the bullshit and just tell me." she hissed and he rolled his jaw.

"Ask your parents about Esther Ferreira." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Why? Who's that?"

"Someone closer to you than you think." he bit back.

She didn't know anyone named Esther Ferreira. . .

"Joker -"

"And then, if she lies or says she doesn't know who you're talking about, start putting two and two together within your family."

"What?"

"Physical traits, that is. And tell me if there is anyone in your family with Black hair and tan skin." Just as he was finishing, orderlies came for him. He looked to Hadlynn. "You do that, and I'll explain everything when you're ready."

"Harleen?" Harley's head snapped up from where she was gathering her things, getting ready to go home. Hadlynn was standing with her arms crossed, looking at the blonde.

"Sis, hey what are you doing here? I ain't seen you in a week." Harleen hugged her little sister and Hadlynn sighed.

"It's a long story, look I'm going home real quick to grab a few things then I'm leaving again."

"Again? Where the hell are you going? You've already been gone, Hadlynn!" Harleen's voice raises and Hadlynn winces.

"I'm staying at Wayne Manor temporarily."

"What? Why? Hadlynn, what's wrong?"

"It's complicated as hell, Harleen. I'll be here every day, we'll see each other everyday I just won't be living with you."

"How long is this. . . arrangement going to last?" Harleen raises a brow, still confused.

"Not very long. Just, please, be careful. I'll have my phone with me at all times." Hadlynn tells her and she scoffs.

"Yes, because that'll do some good if I'm ever in an emergency and you're forty minutes away from the city."

"Harleen -"

"It's fine, Hadlynn. Just go." Harleen hisses to her sister.

"Harleen -"

"I said Go!" The blonde explodes and Hadlynn sees something in her sister she never saw before. Something evil, threatening. Something dark and sadistic. Something she knew was planted and was now being harvested by Joker. Her eyes shift from her sister to something laying on the floor in the corner. Her eyes narrowed, Harleen's eyes followed hers and she stepped to block her sisters view. Before she could, Hadlynn shoved past her and picked up the pregnancy test. Her eyes locking with her sisters after seeing it's positive.

 


	23. Consequential

**Warning - *Explicit* Sexual Situations - *Explicit* Language**

_**Consequential**  
following as a result or effect._

"Tell me that you've miraculously have slept with someone other than Joker within the last month and this is a possibility that it's someone else's." Hadlynn breathes heavily, her eyes trained on her sister. Harleen just shakes her head slightly.

"I'm not a whore. It's his." She finally speaks and Hadlynn flinches.

"I'd rather you be a whore than have his kids, Harleen."

"I'm not thrilled about it either." Harleen rubbed her temples and Hadlynn furrowed her brows.

"Awe, trouble in paradise?" her tone was sarcastic and more of a hiss as she discarded the pregnancy test and stepped to the door.

"Hadlynn," Harleen speaks up before her sister can leave. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay? I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep it."

"Abortion isn't an option. You decided to roll around in the sheets with a psycho, don't punish your child for your mistake."

"What the hell am I gonna tell him, Hadlynn? He already -" the ring of Hadlynn's phone cuts her off.

"Give me a second." Hadlynn grumbles, answering without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hadlynn Duchess Quinzel, if you don't get home right now I'll find you and rip your throat out with my teeth." Jonny. Hadlynn scoffed at his words.

"Think you should leave the threats to Joker." she spoke and he laughed.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say something like that. Please tell me you're coming home tonight?" he sighed and she looked at her sister.

"I'm sorry, Jonny, I've just been -"

"Busy, I know. You tell me that every night I talk to you."

"Well, it's true. Me and Harley are just finishing up here. She should be home soon, I think I'll just go back into hiding." Hadlynn rubbed her forehead.

"C'mon, Hady. I cooked a nice meal, got your favorite drink. . . "

"Jonny, I -"

"I even got a few blood stains in my shirts for you to scrub out!" he spoke enthusiastically.

"How romantic." she responded flatly and he chuckled.

"It'd be fun. Whatever else you've been busy with can wait. Come home tonight, please? I miss you." Hadlynn looked at Harleen and sighed.

"I guess I can."

Joker sat in his cell, humming to himself contently.

One more day.

One more day.

One more day.

One. More. Day.

Twenty-four hours - his doctor was his again. He had spent his time writing a letter out to Jonny, he had snuck it to one of his men that had visited. It was a whole plan, not just to break out of Arkham. But shut the damn place down for several months. He couldn't wait to wrap his fingers around the blondes neck. He wanted to so badly when they had talked earlier in his session. But, he was relieved. He had finally figured out a way to get rid of Harley's "good" side for a while. Maybe if he broke her mind, she wouldn't put up a fight anymore. She wouldn't have something holding her to her sanity.

Just as he was about to doze off (thanks to the insomnia meds Hadlynn had given him), when the doors to his cell opened. He was expecting it to be another guard, instead it was Harleen. Her eyes were tired, her face was tear stained, her feet were bare of any shoes, she clung to her heels in one hand, her bun was down in waves over her shoulders. . . she looked like a hot mess. How'd she get past the guard? It didn't matter. It didn't surprise him. This woman was full of surprises, after all. The fact she pulled something like this off didn't shock him. Of course, she had come to see him before, but that was easier. Now he was in the most shut down place a patient could be after his escape. He sighed and sat up, staring at her.

After a moment, she threw her heels down and stepped to his bed - sitting her body in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. He furrowed his brows, a little confused, but didn't deny her. After several moments of silence, he finally sighed.

"Harleen, I know more than just stress is bothering you. Now, what's wrong?" he asked sternly, a little worried at her behavior.

"I just wish you were out of this place." she mumbled.

"Harls," he grabs her chin, making her eyes lock with his. "What's really wrong?" he asked her quietly. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't asked anything. She started crying, sobbing, really. Her body shaking as her quiet cries caused him to shift uncomfortably. He wasn't used to emotional people. The only people he had been around for almost fifteen years were people who's only emotion was money and blood. That's the only thing anyone he'd worked with felt, the only thing he had come accustomed to consider "emotions". But, here the fragile blonde doctor was. Sitting on his lap, sobbing - making him feel a little guilty.

"I - I . . . oh, God, Joker, if I tell you you'll kill me." she muffled out and he sighed.

"Can't be that bad." he brushed a few blonde strands from her face.

"It's bad. You'll hate me for it."

"Harley." he growled. "Tell me." more tears form as she hugs him tighter.

"You promise you won't be angry with me?" she asks quietly. He thinks for a moment.

My anger isn't really something I can control. More like a second me that comes up and says and does whatever the hell It wants to so. . . no promises.

He thinks to himself.

"I promise, I won't be angry." Lies. Harleen nods, wiping her tears.

"I'm pregnant." And just like that - every ounce of 'nice guy' that Joker had is drowned in hell's flame and no longer intact.

"What?" he raises his brows, he knew he heard her right, he just wanted to see If she had the guts to tell him again.

"I'm pregnant." she repeats quietly, cautiously.

"How long have you been?"

"I don't know, really." she shrugs and he rolls his jaw.

"Hmm." he snorts, pushing her off his lap. She stands, waiting for him to slap her or kiss her. Whichever one he was in the mood for. Which, judging by the anger radiating off of him, she knew a slap was more likely to happen.

"Told you you'd be angry." she whispers. Before she knows what's happening, she's slung to the bed, her body pinned by his.

"How the hell do you know what I'm feeling right now, Doc?" he hissed to her mockingly and she shakes in fear. "How do you even know who the father is?" he gets off of her and her mouth falls open at his words. Did he just accuse her of cheating on him?

"Because you're the only man I've slept with since college!" she raises her voice, not loud enough for anyone to hear, though. "That's how I know it's yours! I don't even want to try to imagine my self fucking someone else, Joker. But I'm so glad you trust me." she scoffs sarcastically.

"Don't you dare get an attitude with me about this!" he grabs her throat. More anger floods through her, and for a few moments, she doesn't think. She just acts.

Joker squeezes his eyes closed the second Harley spits in his face.

Yep. It was official. She wanted to die.

"You. . . " he starts but can't rummage the words to say. He wipes the spit off his face and clenches his teeth together, his hand letting Harleen go. If she were smart, she'd run for the door and leave him. If she were smart, she'd leave town and never look back. If she were smart, she would've never developed this kind of relationship with him in the first place. So clearly, she wasn't very smart when it came to him - which is exactly why she just fell onto the floor, her brain hurt from thinking, tears rolled down her cheeks as she waited for him to speak. He didn't, he just paced, humming and chuckling to himself as if he were trying to distract himself from hurting her too badly.

"Can you please say something?" she chokes out quietly. She had always heard that when Joker gets calm, that was his sign of attack. The calm before the storm. . . and he was starting to get quieter, more calm. She stared at him as he took deep breathes, popping his joints several times in a row. It was hard to really pay attention to the task at hand when he was shirtless, his back muscles rippling with every move he made, a thin sheen of sweat forming from his anger. She wanted so badly to take it back. Rewind and never tell him about her pregnancy. He was probably potting her death as he paced. He still didn't say anything, he just stared at her, fire shown through his blue eyes. A fire that she had seen before in his mug shots, or when someone mentioned batman. It was the fire within him that motivated him to channel hell throughout every action he ever did. The fire that didn't allow him to decipher wrong from right. The fire that was responsible for hundreds upon hundreds if death. The fire that would most likely be responsible for hers.

"I'm. . . " he started, having to stop to gather his thoughts and keep his voice calm, though his whole body shook with anger. "Leave." his eyes locked with hers and she felt her stomach drop, his rejection hurting more than it should.

"W-what?" She asked hoarsely. He just gritted his teeth and sighed, frustrated.

"Harleen, go." he hissed to her. More anger bubbled up in her as she stood.

"No." She replied sternly. Joker let out a mix between a scoff and a groan. The woman didn't even know how hard he was trying not to beat her to a pulp. "I just told you I'm carrying your child. I'm sorry you're pissy about it, but technically it's just as much your fault as it mine."

"What did you just say?" he snapped to her, stepping closer to her. She didn't step back, she didn't flinch. Harley would have made an attempt to submit to him. But, At the moment, she was 100% stubborn as hell Doctor Quinzel.

"You refuse to use condoms, but god forbid you even pull out."

"It's not my job to make sure you don't get pregnant, Sweetheart! A responsible woman would've gotten birth control!" he yelled back to her. More anger ran through her veins.

"I'm fucking my patient, Mister Joker! If you haven't noticed, I'm not the most responsible person!" she shouted back. That was it. Fuck patience. Fuck understanding. He didn't care what the hell happened. He was going to kill her. His hands wrapped around her throat, his teeth shined with an evil smile. Only one problem. Harleen didn't look scared. He searched her eyes, nothing. Not the slightest bit of fear. Was she doped up on something? Why was she so relaxed? Her lips parted slightly, trying to get air into her lungs, to no avail.

"You are one stubborn bitch, aren't you?" he chuckled darkly, seeing her start to slip into fear. She did something that shocked him, that made him let her go, that reminded him why he enjoyed her so much. Instead of choking or trying to beg forgiveness as she started slipping in and out of consciousness, she smiled that beautiful smile of hers at the sound of his words. The second he let her go, she breathed in deeply, running her hand up his bare chest. He knew that if he were to screw her now, she'd end up dead, he wouldn't be able to control himself. His large, tattooed hand grasped her small one, practically crushing her fingers in his grip. "I don't think you want to do that right now." he warned her lowly. She just rolled her jaw, frustrated.

"You act like I can't take it." she hissed to him. His brows raise and he starts chuckling softly. "We both know I can."

"I don't want to hurt you too bad, Harley. I'm very angry right now, take heed to my warning and leave." he growled down to her.

"What if I want you to hurt me?" Her brow raises and he has to keep from being surprised at her words.

"You don't mean that." he whispers to her. "You're mad at me, too. You just want to take your anger out on me as much as I want to take mine out on you." his voice is venom, although he has a point.

"Exactly." before he can argue anymore, she grabs a handful of his hair and pulls his mouth to hers. Their tongues fight for dominance, as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her up, her legs wrapping around his hips. A soft moan comes from her throat as she feels him hardening against her. She grinded against him, earning a low rumble from his chest. That's when it all happened. Their anger merged into something even more horrific, and Harleen was slammed onto the bed, Jokers hips painfully grinded into hers, making her whimper as his teeth sank into her neck, his hands tearing her shirt from her. Her back arched as he started removing her bra, her anger building even more. She didn't give him the time to take off her lacey underwear, this wasn't about lust or enjoyment, he was pissed at her, she was pissed at him. This was to hurt each other in the safest way possible. Joker got rid of his dreadful arkham pants, his teeth and tongue making a bitter sweet trail down Harleen's chest, her hands running through his soft hair. Joker made his way back up to her mouth, igniting another kiss. This one was aggressive. Teeth sank into lips and tongue's. And just when Harleen was starting to enjoy it, Joker slammed into her as best as he could. No foreplay, no time to prepare. She arched, groaning in pain, but it was silenced by Jokers mouth. He pulled out and thrusted again, this time going farther. She ached and burned, his girth stretching her, his teeth making her lips bleed, his body suffocating her. . . when she got enough strength, just before Joker could pull out and shove back into her, she took his off guard and rolled them over, causing him to sink into her to the hilt. She winced, her mouth opened but no sound coming out. Her hands rested on Jokers chest, his hands held her hips, his stomach moved with every chuckle he made.

"I think this is the first time you haven't been completely dripping for me, Harleen." he sneered and she raised a brow. She lifted her body from his and slammed back down, whimpering again, but still finding pleasure laced through the pain.

"Still, you have yet to go without having a hard-on in my presence, Mister Joker." She taunted him and he grabbed her hair, snatching her hair back. He sits up, without giving Harleen time to adjust and grabs her hips, lifting her up and slamming her back down on his cock. A loud moan escapes her lips as he feels her slicken.

"God, so tight." he chcukles again, repeating the action. His teeth bit down on her shoulder as he slowly fucked her, making sure each thrust would leave a bruise deep in her. Eventually, he let her hair go, that's when her anger flowed through her movements. She started moving her hips to meet his, his nails dug painfully into her back, scratching deep marks down to her thighs.

"Fuck," she moaned, throwing her head back. Her own hands clawed down his biceps, to his chest, back up, and down his back - leaving small streaks of blood in their wake just like he had done to her. He laughed at every sadistic little claw mark she made, the noise made Harleen even more wet, his low laugh calmed her in a sense. After a few minutes, she started feeling the preassure in her stomach build. She run her hands through his hair, her nails leaving a wake of destruction on his scalp as her lips and teeth bit and sucked at his neck. He only fucked her harder, picking up his pace a little as he started nearing his end as well. She started breathing heavily, her hands running over his body anywhere they could reach as she tightened around him. "Joker," she spoke lowly, his name dripped with lust as she came. He still didn't stop, though. His hands found her hips again, digging his nails into her skin, making sure to draw blood. "Ahh, please," she gasped, still riding out her orgasm. "Please cum in me." she pleaded. He laughed, his lips pressing to her jawline.

"Isn't that what got you pregnant?" he asked in a teasing tone. She purposely tightened around him as much as she could and he hissed.

"Don't be a smart ass." she sneered, although she was smiling, a little giggle escaping her. That on it's own was enough to make him release. He emptied himself in her as she milked him dry, resting her forehead against his. His arms still wrapped securely around her as her hands fell to his biceps. "I won't be able to walk for a week now." she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"That means we fucked right, if you ask me." he responded.

"Thank you for cooking dinner," Hadlynn pressed a kiss to Jonny's temple as she grabbed the bottle of wine and poured more into her glass.

"Actually I needed to talk to you about something, really." he replied, causing her to furrow her brows at him.

"Okay? Is everything alright?"

"Tomorrow, we're goin' to get Joker." he explained. Hadlynn's face contorted a bit.

"What?"

"But, That's not the only thing to it."

"Jonny, what are you talking about?" Hadlynn set the bottle down at stepped to him.

"Harle -" Hadlynn's phone ringing interrupts him and he sighs.

"Answer it." he tells her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello?" she answered it.

"Where the fuck are you?" Jason's voice barked to her. She jumped at the sudden shout.

"I'm at home? I -"

"Hadlynn, come back, now." he growled to her. She looks at Jonny and rolled her jaw.

"Jason, I'm home. I haven't been at home in a week. I'm spending time with my sister," she explains.

"I never permitted you to do that." he said harshly.

"It doesn't matter if you did or not," Jonny started to pick up on her anger, he reached his hand out for the phone. She shook her head and walked away from him.

"Yes, it does!"

"Why?"

"Because I need to know you're safe, Hadlynn!"

"Why does it matter, Jason? I'm not your bitch and I'm most definitely not your girlfriend." she hissed to him. That was it. The phone was plucked from her hand, and she couldn't stop Jonny in time.

"Can I ask what the fuck you want with my girlfriend?" his voice was something Hadlynn never heard before - a completely different person, a sadistic person.

"That's none of your business, Jonny." Jason said so loud that Hadlynn could hear it.

"My girl, my business!" Jonny barked suddenly, making Hadlynn flinch. She'd never seen him like this. Ever.

"Ha! Since you seem to be so heavily involved in her life, ask her how staying with me the last week has been." Jason barked back.

Shit.

Hadlynn thought.

Jonny turned to her, his face was blank, his breathing was ragged and his jaw was clenched. He hung up the phone and stared at Hadlynn.

"Jonny, it's not what it sounds like." She stepped to him but quickly stopped when he threw her phone to the wall, and the sheet rock dented and cracked as the phone shattered. That's when she heard it.

Two click's.

She turned back to her boyfriend to see him staring at her the way a demon would look at an angel in disgust. . . holding a pistol only inches from her head.


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning - *Explicit * language**

_**Non Compos Mentis**  
not sane or in one's right mind._

Harley felt the bed shifting as Joker started to get up. She lazily rolled over and grabbed his arm groaning.

"No, don't leave." she grumbled, getting ready to fall back asleep.

"Harls, it's three in the morning. You need to get home before anyone comes in here and sees you like. . . " he motions to her naked body snuggled under the thin sheets of his hard bed. ". . . that." he shrugged. She only groaned again, her hand not leaving his arm.

"Let them. The time I'd face in prison would be completely worth it." she stretched and he scoffed.

"What about Hadlynn?" at the sound of her sisters name, she perked up, cursing as she yanked the covers back and started trying to get her cloths on. "So you'll go to prison for me, but you won't leave your sister for me?" He watched as she readied herself, looking back to him.

"She's alone." She tried to explain.

"She's with Jonny." Joker corrected her and that didn't help her feel better at all.

"Yeah, I know." she slipped her heels on.

"You don't trust him?" he looked at her as though she were crazier than him.

"Hell no." she looked to Joker with wide eyes. He only rolled his jaw.

"Do you trust me?" he was honest to god curious about her answer, she breathed, thinking.

"No." she shook her head slightly. "I have to go." He smiled to himself, his teeth glowing in the dim light as she opened the cell door and left as fast as she could.

"Smart girl." he whispered, the denial of her trust igniting something in him.

"You wouldn't dare," Hadlynn narrowed her eyes as Jonny's finger eased the hammer on the gun back.

"How do you know that?" he spit to her. Why had he suddenly acted like this? What had snapped in him?

"Jonny," she let out a shaky breath, her eyes green and brown, wide eyes burning into his deep brown ones. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Why've you been lying to me, Hadlynn? Why've you been hiding the fact that you've been staying with a man who. . ." He was so angry, he couldn't finish the sentence. But she got the point.

"Because this!" She motioned in between them. "I knew that if you knew the truth, you'd be pissed off, Jonny. I didn't want him hurt. I didn't want you in anymore trouble than you're already in. I didn't want to see you upset, or angry, I don't like it when you are," she takes a step forward to him, his gun only following her movements. "It scares me." Her voice was shaky as she looked from his gun to him. He didn't want that. He wasn't like joker. He never found pleasure in scaring the people he cherished. People who he couldn't care less about, yeah. It was funny seeing them squirm, listening to them try to come up with obvious lies to avoid getting tortured or killed. Exactly what Hadlynn had done. But he could barely bring himself to yell at her, let alone laugh as she bled, pleading for her life and his mercy.

"The man that obviously lusts after you, telling me that you've been staying with him while you've been lying to me. . . Hadlynn, do you know how that makes me feel? How that sounds?" His voice was cold.

"You don't trust me?" Hadlynn asked, her face fell into something broken, confused.

"How can I when you won't even tell me the truth?" Jonny laughed, no humor in his tone though.

"I didn't want you to get angry, Jonny!"

"You don't trust me?" He asked the question now, and she scoffed. "You don't trust me not to get angry?"

"You're working with The fucking Joker, Jonny! How the fuck do you think I expect you to fucking act when I tell you, 'yeah I'm staying with another man for a while and he might just feel attracted to me'." Hadlynn screamed angrily.

"You even see it! Why the hell would you stay with him if you know there's a chance something would happen?!" His gun was shaking from his body that was shaking with anger.

"If you don't get that damn gun out of my fucking face I swear to god Jonny fucking Frost I will -" her words were cut off at the sound of his gun hitting the floor.

"Happy?" He spit angrily.

"Get the hell out." She hissed.

"What, so you can invite your boyfriend over?" He sneered.

"He's not my boyfriend, you are!"

"Clearly not since you have no problem staying with a different man." Jonny laughed again and she rubbed her temples.

"For. The. Last. Fucking. Time. I. Do. Not. And. Never. Will. Sleep. With. Any. Other. Man. But. You. And we haven't even slept together! I don't have any feelings for him, Jonny!" Her own words stung a little, knowing she did feel something there for Jason. But she'd never admit that.

He still didn't believe her. It was obvious.

"Just get out." She repeated, her voice more of a plead than an order.

"No."

"What?" She looked to him, more anger bubbling up.

"Joker ordered me to stay here and watch over you and Harley while he was locked up. I'm more afraid of Joker than I am of you." He added.

"Jonny -"

"Stop. I'm staying here and that's final."

"No. It's not. You're leaving, now, or so help me god I'll call the GCPD to come drag you out if I have to. You're not staying here." He ignored her words and stepped to her. "Just fucking lea -" his hands gripped her hips, pulling her to him, his hand wrapping his her hair.

"Shut up." He ordered, his lips coming to hers roughly. It was their third kiss, and dear God did it make her knees weak. It was hungry and needy, but just as it started, it stopped. He pulled away from her, his hand running over her jaw. "I'm staying. That's final." He whispered sternly.

"O-okay." She whispered back, out of breath. He was about to pull away from her, when she grabbed onto him and kiss him again. Her tongue ran over his bottom lip as his mouth opened and she let out a small moan, his body backing hers up to the counter. Without breaking the firing kiss, he lifted her body up, her legs wrappings around him as she sat on the counter - his hands gripping her thighs.

"Hady," he pulled away, breathlessly and she blinked slowly, fighting the urge to pull him back to her lips and tell him it could wait.

"Yeah?" She whispered, breathing heavy.

"I need to tell you something." His hands ran up and down her legs, making her tingle from every touch his skin made on hers.

"What's wrong?" She furrowed her brows and he sighed.

"I don't think I should tell you this, but you're going to find out eventually."

"Jonny, you're worrying me." She stated quietly.

"Jokers getting broken out again tomorrow night," he spoke cautiously.

"That's bad? I mean it is for Gotham, but, he's your boss and your friend. Is that not what you want?" Her soft hand ran through his hair and he licked his lips.

"It's not just. . . A break out. We're basically shutting the place down."

"What?" Her reaction was what he had expected.

"One fourth of us are going in to get him. The another fourth is going to handle the orderlies, the other fourth is handling anybody that gets in the way. Patients, doctors, whoever." He explained.

"And the other fourth?" She asked, her brows furrowed.

"How much work they have to do depends on how cooperative Harleen is." He speaks softly.

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

"Jonny -"

"Look, don't worry about it. She won't die or anything. Just precautions Joker's taking. She'll be fine. I didn't tell you to worry you, just a heads up. You'll be working, stay out of their way. Please." His hands cupped her face and she sighed, nodding slowly. "Good." His lips found her neck, and she wrapped her arms around him, trying not to worry too much about her sister. There was something Jonny was hiding from her. Something major. Her sister wouldn't die. . .that didn't mean she wouldn't be fucked with, though. Hadlynn knew joker. She knew what he was capable of. As much as she wanted to believe Jonny when he said Harleen wouldn't be hurt - she somehow couldn't.

Harleen was taken a little by surprise when she arrived home that night. She walked into the apartment, set her stuff down and had to do a double take before walking past the couch to get to her room. Hadlynn was asleep peacefully, her features relaxed. Jonny was asleep as well, both scrunched up, laying on the couch. His arm wrapped around her waist protectively, his forehead rested into her dark hair. He held a gun in his other hand, hidden from anybody who walked in but Harley knew he had one.

Joker was the same exact way. One of his hands would always been touching her as she slept, making sure she was still there with him, while his other hand always locked onto a gun or a knife. The though made her smile. She missed falling asleep next to him, waking up in his shirts, watching him sleep sometimes In the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep; his pale face would actually be calm instead of gruesome from anger or twisted from smiling or laughing. He looked almost human when he was sleeping, but even then, in the pale light of the moon drifting in from his window, she couldn't ignore the 'Damaged' tattoo on his forehead. She knew he wouldn't put it there if it weren't true. So, no matter how peaceful and calm he looked while he was asleep, he was still fucked up and ruined on the inside. His dreams filled with laughing and screaming, money and gunshots, hell raising and victory. They were just disguised by the face of a fallen angel who was just resting.

But, she still cares for him. She wasn't sure it was love. Not yet, at least. Yes, she'd told him she loved him before, but she couldn't decide if it were true or not. The same part of her was responsible for that.

"What am I gonna do with you two?" She grabbed a blanket of one of the chairs and covered her sister and what she assumed was Hadlynn's new boyfriend up and headed to her room to sleep.

She crawled into bed, but after an hour. She decided sleep wasn't going to come that night. She groaned, crawling out of bed and grabbing her bag, pulling Joker's file from it. She found one of his mug shots, and she smiled. Her fingers brushing over the black and white. Him being the smart ass that he was, he was smiling in the picture, holding the card with the number on it proudly.

Why was she admiring him? Why did she adore him? Why the hell had she created this filthy, god awful secret with him? Why'd she sleep with him, repeatedly? It was as if she lost all sense when she was with him. Like she was completely different with him. She never really felt attracted to men like him. The Brutish type. She was abnormal. . . Most women always dreamed of someone with such muscle and anger. The type that they'd purposefully start fights with just to be thrown against a wall, have their hair pulled, their throat trapped in a hand roughly, and be pounded into until they couldn't walk, had a bruised cervix, and were bleeding by the time the man came in them, marking what's his. But, here she was. In some weird relationship with one of them. No, she didn't have to pick a fight to get him to take her hard and mercilessly - just giving him a look (not even a sexual one) would set him off if he was in the mood. You never, EVER intentionally TRY to make Joker angry. EVER. You were suicidal if you ever tried to make him angry. Never wanted him angry, never wanted to test him, never wanted to even look at him the wrong way. She'd seen plenty of pictures sent from GCPD of his some of his "play dates" he had with people who crossed him. It was clear as fuck that his "toys" weren't things you wanted to ever experience.

He had skinned people alive, literally. She saw a video back in college for a coarse she had to take and they used one of his incidents as an example. It was gruesome. If you had a weak stomach you couldn't watch it, many of the students dropped out of the class because they were traumatized. The Joker cut the skin off of this other man with a knife, laying each strip neatly on a blanket. The mans pleads and screams had filled the classroom, making her classmates gasp and some even cried. After he skinned the man, he was passed out from blood loss, dead - was more like it. The video had continued with Joker frying the mans skin. He then put it on a plate and sent it off to a criminal they called "Killer Croc", a cannibal with the appearance of a crocodile. Harleen hadn't had the honor of meeting him just yet, but he liked very few people. The ones he did like, he was very protective over - she knew that much.

She smiled at the memory of how happy The Joker appeared in the video. How enthusiastic he was. How alive he was. She had to admit, she was disgusted by what he did that day, but now, she was intrigued about every part of him.

She smiled to herself, only wishing he were there to tell her the story himself, to watch his eyes light up as he remembered every detail. How it felt to have someone beg for mercy, how the feeling of his knife swiping and cutting at fresh flesh felt.

When he was out again, she'd have to ask him about some of his favorite memories, she knew most of them were bound to be gory and brutal, but she didn't mind. He fascinated her.

After a few minutes of looking through pictures and reading different crimes and notes in his file, she smiled, sleepily pressing a chaste kiss to one of the mugshots and fell asleep, clinging to the picture of the Clown Prince of Crime. If only she knew what awaited her only 17 hours later.


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning - *Explicit* Language - Violence**

_**Shrill**  
a shrill sound or cry._

Hadlynn dreaded it. Waiting, every hour past four o'clock. She'd wait and try to hear sirens or yelling or gun fire. . . it never came. She was staying late with Harleen, to try to protect her. Her Colt 45 was strapped to her thigh under her scrubs. She wanted somebody to try and fuck with her sister. Nobody had really seen her go ape shit. That was going to change that night. It was now eight o'clock when she headed to her sisters office. She was on the second floor, Harleen was on the fourth. The ringing of her phone made her jump as she got onto the elevator.

"Are you coming home tonight?" Jason. She smiled, hearing his voice, but quickly ignored it and sighed loudly.

"Maybe, there's just some stuff I have to do before I go." she explained to him, the elevator stopping to let someone else on. she stepped aside as a doctor got on and hit the third floor button.

"You mean there's a Jonny you have to do before you come." he spoke harshly, making her turn red. "Pun intended."

"Ha ha fucking ha! So funny, Todd. You should be a comedian!" she ignored the guy standing in the elevator as he glanced at her.

"Don't make me come after you, you won't like what I'll do. Or maybe you will. You're fucking a gangster so, I'm guessing you like it rough." Jason spoke lowly, her face turning red again as the elevator came to a stop to let the Doctor out.

"I'd just love to see what would happen to you if you did do something to me,"

"Is that a threat, Hadlynn?" Jason scoffed.

"Me and you both know Gotham has a mysterious way of eliminating threats without a trace." Hadlynn sighed, tired.

"Ah, so Mister Wonderful sees me as a threat? Now, why would that be?"

"He knows you aren't ugly, Jason. He also notices how much you lust after me, not that I blame you, I am pretty irresistible." She took a cautious look around before walking down the hall to her sisters office.

"If that were true you'd still be locked up in my basement." he hissed and she smiled.

"About that, that was pretty extreme, don't you think?"

"I usually break bones to get people to answer the questions I need answers to, you were only deprived of much food and water. You're lucky you're even able to walk."

"You wouldn't dare hurt me. I'm too pretty." she approached Harleen's office as he chuckled, that's when it happened. "Jason, I'm gonna have to call you back." she panicked a little, the sirens blaring, red lights flashing.

"Hadlynn, whats going on?" he raised his voice, worried.

"It's just a drill, I'll be home before you know it. Bye." she hung up quickly. She turned, about to run to Harleen's office when she was suddenly groaning in pain, a sharp, white hot sting branching up her leg. She'd been shot in the thigh. She looked up to see the culprit was a person dressed in a panda suit. "What the fuck kind of drug trip is this?" She'd never, ever imagined she'd ever see a panda shooting an assault riffle. Ever. That didn't stop her from reaching down her scrubs and grabbing her gun, shooting him in the leg as well. After a couple of minutes, she was on the floor, trying to pry the bastard off of her. She managed to kick him off and shoot him in the shoulder, before she knew what happened, he disarmed her. She did the only thing she knew to do, kicked him as hard as she could in the balls, watching him struggle to stand. She went for her gun, but was pulled back and thrown to the floor. She looked up to see a handsome man in a tux, standing over her, a gun pointed down at her.

"I was told not to kill you, but don't think for a second I won't paralyze you." he spoke sternly.

"Such a promising threat," she breathed heavily, looking at him. "Joker would be proud." she kicked the gun out of his hand, hearing Harleen scream. Her head snapped in that direction, she suddenly felt a fist knocking into her jaw, busting her lip. "Don't fucking touch my sister!" She screeched to whoever was responsible, grabbing the man who was fighting with her by the wrist, pulling herself up, grabbing a gun on his hip, shooting his abdomen as she brought his arm behind his back and shoved him to the ground. She placed her high heel between his shoulder blades sharply and twisted his arm, feeling satisfied at the 'crack' that came with it as he yelled curses at her. "Nice chat, twisted fucker." she shot him in the back of the head, rushing to Harleen's rescue. Anger rushed through her at the sight of Harleen crying, a weird, monster type thing trying to drag her by her hair to the door as she clung to the leg of her desk. Hadlynn grabbed the scissors from Harleen's desk and stabbed them through the guys throat, listening to the gurgling noises of him choking on blood as she kicked him off her sister. Harley looked up at her, wide eyes, tears rushing down her face. "C'mon, Harls." she grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

"Y-you killed him," Harleen whispered, stopping in her tracks.

"Of course, he was trying to hurt you!" Hadlynn furrowed her brows, confused.

"Joker's gonna be pissed at you, Hady! He could hurt you!"

"Harleen, I don't fucking care. You're my sister. I'd rather face whatever wrath Joker has than watch my sister being pried at." Hadlynn snapped. "Now, let's get the fuck out of here before Joker finds us." When she stepped out of the room, someone snatched her gun from her immediately. She looked to see it was the fucking Panda. "Harley, Run!" Hadlynn screamed seeing more of Jokers weird minion pricks, dressed as various things. She snatched her sisters hand and dragged her along, rushing to the elevator.

"What the hell is going on?" Harleen asked, scared.

"Joker's getting broken out. He's coming for you." Hadlynn was bluntly honest and Harleens tears ran down her face.

"What's the plan? What- what can we do?" She asked frantically.

"Run. We both know they're too strong to even try to fight."

"Don't you have a gun? Didn't Nathan make sure you always carried a gun?" Harleen thought for a moment at her words.

"The panda took it." Hadlynn panted, trying to catch a breath. The second the elevator stopped, they wish it hadn't.

"So glad I didn't have to come get you!" Jonny spoke and they both ran past him as fast as they could. They took the stairs to the basement, the electroconvulsive therapy floor. They hid in the first room they came to, piling under a couple of cabinets that were bare of any shelves. They gripped each other, Harleen was in tears, Hadlynn knew she would be too if joker were specifically coming after her. You didn't want Joker coming after you. When they heard several foot steps, they stopped breathing.

"Don't make a sound." Hadlynn mouthed. Harleen just gripped her hand tighter. It got very quiet, as if they left the room. Suddenly, the doors of the cabinets swung open and Harleen and Hadlynn were both drug out by their ankles. They screamed, sobbing as they fought with Jokers men.

Just like Hadlynn predicted, they were too strong. Eventually, Hadlynn was thrown against the counter, someone forcing her hands together and keeping them there with a zip tie. She whimpered, being turned around harshly. Jonny's cold, angry eyes met hers.

"You know better than to fight back when it comes to Joker, Hadlynn." He growled.

"You can't hurt her, Jonny! You can't let him!"

"I don't have a choice, Hady." he said angrily, although Hadlynn sensed a bit of guilt.

"Please, please don't let him do this. Whatever it is, please." she begged him, tears falling from her face. His thumb brushed them away, his lips gently coming to her trembling ones.

"I respect him enough to do what he asks of me, Hady. You're just gonna have to trust me on this." he kissed her forehead as she cried more, hearing Harleen's sobs as she barely struggled with Jokers guys anymore, they were both getting tired. Jonny stepped to Harley and suddenly as new felt burst of energy surged through her. She fought him as he grabbed her and threw her onto the table, forcing her down and strapping her in. Hadlynn tried to get him off her sister, but she finally gave up, being that it was pointless. Joker was about to win, again. Just like he always did.

Harleen pleaded and cried with Hady as Jonny paced, anxiously. When bone chilling laughter was heard down the hall, everyone froze. Jonny looked to Hady and gave her a serious look. Without warning, one of the things holding Hadlynn made a searing cut on her arm and she hissed, looking at him harshly.

"Keep your pretty mouth shut, Hadlynn. Don't be a bitch. He won't hesitate to cut out your tongue." he growled to her.

Joker slowly stepped into the room, his arms outstretched, stepping over a dead body. He looked thrilled, happy. He eyed Hadlynn and grinned even wider, grasping her chin in his cold fingers.

"Let's have some fun," he beamed, glaring at Harleen who was now livid.

 

 


	26. Epilogue

(Epilogue)

_**Wicked**  
evil or morally wrong - intended to or capable of harming someone or something._

_Gun shots, Neon green hair, shiny teeth, tattoos, pale skin, and blood chilling laughs make their way through Arkham Assylum._

_Blonde hair, red lips, tears, sobs, pleads, and screams echo off the walls of an Electroconvulsive Therapy treatment room._

_Harleen Quinzel heavily cries out, knowing her death is soon to come. The laughs of the mad man grow closer as Hadlynn's breathing gets more shallow, blood slowly making its way from her body with each cut one of Joker's prick henchmen makes on her tan skin. Harleen squeezes her eyes closed, more tears streaming down her face as movement from the door catches her eye as she stares at the bright light above her. She slowly turns her head, a mixture of relief and instant, paralyzing, fear rushes through her. He wouldn't hurt her, would he? Then, that's when it hit her. Her hands wanted to comfort the still growing infant that lay peacefully in her womb, though its mother was anything but peaceful at the moment. . . she knew she wouldn't be the only one getting fucked up from this, her child would suffer as well - and that was one of the main punchlines to the clown's joke._

_"You can't do this," she spoke hoarsely to him as he stood over her. He chuckled, and soothingly ran his hand over her features, wiping her tears._

_"Now, now, let's not be so dramatic, Harls." he whispered down to her. "This is the only way we can actually be together, you see." his voice was calming, almost making her relax a little. Then the reality hit her again._

_"I'm pregnant, you can't do this! Not now! Please, please, Joker, I promise I'll do anything you want me to do just not this, please." she begged him. He frowned a little bit, but still held his sadistic smile._

_"Shh, shh, shh, there, there. Any child of mine can survive hell, just as I did." He spoke matter of factly and she shook, scared._

_"Joker, you clearly have no idea what you're doing, please." Harleen whispered. His features grew angry at her words and she prepared herself to be slapped, but she never was._

_"I know exactly what I'm doing, Sweetheart." He suddenly brought his lips to hers forcefully, although she wanted to resist him, she just couldn't. After a moment, he pulled away and wiped a few stray tears from her face._

_"Please, don't kill me." she pleaded and he laughed loudly, putting a strap in her mouth, turning on the ECT machine and grabbing the two shocks, his laughing stopping abruptly as he looked down at Harleen._

_"Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya," he assured her. "I'm just gonna hurt ya," his words made her cry more. "Really, really, bad."_


End file.
